Drago Malefoy doit mourir
by ThiiSa
Summary: Il séduit, plaque et enchaîne, mais trois filles se vengent avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais...Raté! SUSPENDUE !
1. Prologue

J'étais en septième année quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais invisible. Pas invisible qu'on voit pas. Non s'était plutôt…ben…disons enfin genre euh…

- Comment on écrit « Legilimens » ?

- L-e-g-i-l-i-m-e-n-s.

- Merci, euh…merci.

Pourtant j'essayais fort, bon peut être pas tant que ça. Mais j'étais toujours une vraie…

- …nouille, c'est trop bon.

Et bien sûr pour ce qui est en amour.

- Excuse-moi, me chuchota le beau garçon derrière moi en me tendant un petit papier avec un cœur dessiné dessus me faisant rougir.

Il avait dut remarquer ma gêne car il ajouta :

- Passe-le devant.

Eh oui, c'était zéro, z-é-r-o. Je me contentais alors de tapoter l'épaule de la blonde en face de moi et de lui donner le message. Elle le lut et l'instant d'après envoya un baiser soufflé au jeune homme qui lui lança un clin d'œil. J'oubliais, ma vie est pathétique. P-a-t-h-é-t-i-q-u-e.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière. Je crois que tout ça est le résultat de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. Que s'est il passé l'année dernière me demanderez-vous ? C'est simple : la bataille finale a eu lieu. Qui a gagné ? Harry Potter bien sur. Tout aurait dut s'arrêter là n'est-ce pas ? Et bien non, il se trouve que mes parents se sont fait assassiner quelques jours après par les mangemorts toujours en liberté. Ils n'ont pas été les seuls d'ailleurs, mais leur mort a été mon seul souvenir de cette guerre. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'après ça, j'ai eu du mal à fêter la victoire et eu du mal à profiter de la vie comme une jeune fille de mon âge. Alors on va dire que peu à peu, je me suis mise dans le travail, corps et âme. Harry, Ron et Ginny ont bien essayé de me faire oublier ce passage à vide mais en vain. Je n'avais plus le goût de quoi que ce soit.

Ah oui, il y avait autre chose qui jouait contre moi. C'était pendant cet été.

- Salut je m'appelle Justin, j'ai 19 ans, ma mère m'a demandé de…euh t'apporter ces brownies vu que t'es nouvelle dans ce coin.

- Me…merci, c'est gentil, dis à ta mère qu'on la remer…

- Wow, qu'est-ce que je vois là !

Ce qu'il avait vu ? Ma marraine, Chelsea. Il me prit les brownies des mains et s'avança vers elle.

- Tenez, c'est moi qui les ai faits pour vous. Mais attention vous êtes chaudes, je veux dire ils sont chauds…

Je levai les yeux aux ciel. Bon ok, il fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment, mais vraiment sexy. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mes parents, de nature calmes et posés, ont choisis Chelsea Gibson comme marraine de leur unique fille. Peut être parce que ma mère et Chelsea étaient des amies datant de l'école maternelle, peu importe, il se trouve quel est ma marraine et qu'en tant que dernière membre de ma famille, c'est à elle que reviens la charge de m'héberger. Elle a d'ailleurs été très heureuse, d'après elle, un peu de compagnie était de bienvenue, surtout si c'était la fille de son amie d'enfance. Mais après quelques jours chez elle, j'avais put constater son mode de vie et je compris pourquoi elle était si amie avec ma mère. Chelsea était peut être une aimante à mâles, mais elle aurait fait une mère géniale. Elle m'avait consolé toutes les nuits où je faisais des cauchemars sur la mort de mes parents et moi de même à chaque fois quel perdait un petit ami, qui tellement étaient nombreux que j'en ai arrêté d'en faire une liste, me contentant de les appeler « idem ». Cependant, il fallait se l'avouer, j'en étais un peu jalouse. C'était toujours elle qu'on appelait dans la rue, qu'on draguait et qu'on admirait bien qu'elle est plus de 20 ans de plus que moi. Blonde et élancée, on distinguait à peine ses quarante ans. C'est pour dire. Mais assez parlez de moi, il ne s'agit pas de mon histoire. Mais de la sienne…


	2. Chapitre I : Drago Malefoy

**Titre**** : Drago Malefoy doit mourir**

**Author**** : Thi-thi**

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de slash.**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**Résumé**** : Il séduit, il plaque, il enchaîne, mais trois filles vont lui faire payer avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais tout va dérapper...**

**N.d.A**

**Coucou ! De retour pour une nouvelle fic qui m'ai venue en cours d'Anglais. On parlait des films qu'on a déjà vu et la magnifique œuvre « John tucker doit mourir » a été représenté comme mon film préférée de ses dernières années, sans Pirates des Caraïbes 1 et 2, harry potter 4 et pleins d'autres bien sur…En tout cas, comme vous l'aurez remarqué elle se base sur JTDM. **

**Alors, pour commencer, je voulais éclaircir certains points face aux reviews que j'ai reçues. Déjà, non, désolé mais je respecterais le scénario du film, du début jusqu'à la FIN. Je sais, même moi j'ai pas été super contente de la fin, mais je tiens à faire comme tel donc désolé mais alors mille fois pardon. Mais ne partez pas, ça vaut le coup de rester non ? Enfin.**

**Autre chose, pour l'organisation des persos, ne vous inquiétez pas j'y ai pensé. **

**Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Ah, non, dernière chose, si j'ai pas mis quoi que ce soit dans le prologue c'est parce que je voulais un truc dégagé, ne vous inquiétez pas. **

**Donc, merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir pour une fic qui n'était pas censé exister. C'est tout. **

**RAR** :

**_nandouillettemalfoy : _Ben c'est génial si tu adore le début. Reste la fin ! lol ! Non, je suis dans l'obligation de laisser l'histoire tel quel, j'en suis désolé. Mais si tu veux, je te ferais une fin comme tu le veux toi. On verra, on n'y est pas encore. **

**_Yuumi : _Ah la la, que de reproche lol ! T'inquiètes pas voyons ! tout était fais exprès. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des chapitres sans en-tête et tout le tralala. Enfin, autre chose, non, Chelsea est une moldue, elle a été en maternelle avec la mère d'Hermione donc c'est une moldue. Je détaillerais ça au fil des chapitres, pas de souci donc. Merci, d'habitude c'est pas mon registre l'humour, alors si tu dis qu'il est tordant…lol. Gros bisoux à toi aussi.**

**_damn-iit : _Bien, réponse précédente, je tiendrais la fic comme tel. Désolé, vraiment. Pour le frère, ne t'inquiètes pas tout est prévu. Merci pour la review comme même.**

**_lady125 :_ tu aimes ? Tant mieux, lol ! La suite ? Maintenant !**

**_Mariee_ : Du-calme! La suite est là! lol! Merci, j'avoue le film est génial alors si ma fic l'est! Ouh lala, quel honneur! lol**

**_elodu92_ : Ma petite chewie! MErci pour ta belle review! Je t'aime ma best friend adorée! Ouais je dois avouer elle est tro bien cte fic! lol! merci pour tout! bisous!**

**_Mionaicha : _****Ben ta suite elle est là! Tu la veux , je te la donne! Pas besoin de supplier enfin sauf si tu mets des reviews! loool! Allez merci beaucoup! et une nouvelle adepte de mes horreurs! UNE!lol...**

**A votre lecture,**

**°oO°**

_Chapitre I_ : Drago Malefoy 

Drago Malefoy. Faut être honnête, c'est LE mâle. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, un héritage plus que fruité et un physique à mi-chemin entre l'acteur moldu Johnny Depp et un dieu grec, il peut faire tomber n'importe quel fille entre ses mains d'un claquement de doigts.

Mais là aussi, il faut un peu revenir en arrière. Je doute que moi Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et meilleur amie d'Harry Potter, ai un jour pensé dire de ça de monsieur le prince de Serpentard. Enfin…Expliquons-nous.

Comme je vous l'avez dit, la guerre a eu lieu, trahisons et complots au rendez-vous. Malefoy au centre de tout ça. Après maintes et maintes épreuves, il a finit par se ranger de notre côté, servant d'espion avec Rogue. Le jour de la bataille, il a tué son propre père et a même combattu aux côtés d'Harry pour envoyé en enfer Bellatrix Lestrange, qui soit dit en passant, ne sera regretté de personne.

Vous devez vous en doutez, la reconnaissance est bel et bien là. Alors, on va dire qu'il a finit par bien se faire voir par le peuple sorcier et tout Poudlard, et bien entendu, la population féminine en particulier. Il s'est aussi arrangé, enfin, presque. Il reste tout de même un Serpentard, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Bref, après la mort de son père et le décès de sa mère quelques temps après, il a hérité de toute la fortune familiale, pas besoin donc de vous montrer à quel point il est…puissant. Oui, c'est le mot, puissant. Mais mettons tout cela à plus tard.

Pour le moment, j'étais sur le point de commencer ma septième année. Eh oui, dernière année dans cette superbe école qu'est Poudlard. Je suis sure, que Chelsea aurait fait une bonne sorcière. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée que ça de la nouvelle. Ben oui, il fallait bien que je lui explique un peu le pourquoi du comment de mes cauchemars, qu'est-ce que je faisais pendant cette année et tout le reste. Elle a eu du mal au début bien sur mais bon, c'est comme ça et c'est tout.

Donc, j'étais sur le quai quand je reconnus à la perfection les seules personnes qui savaient que j'existaient.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ron en me voyant. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu nous a beaucoup manqué ces derniers mois.

- Oui, vous m'avez manqué vous aussi, répondis-je.

Après avoir pris, Harry et Ginny dans mes bras, nous sommes montés dans le train. Un compartiment de libre trouvé, nous avons put mettre nos affaires, enfin, eux. Remarquant cela, Harry s'est tourné vers moi.

- Tu ne t'installes pas 'mione ?

- C'est à dire que…euh. Je suis…préfète en chef.

Trois paires d'yeux braqués sur moi, une envie folle de m'éclipser. Bon ok, j'avais peut être oublié de leur envoyer un hibou cet été en ce qui concernait ça mais bon. Eh oui, j'avais été nommé préfète en chef, moi. Au début j'avais voulu refuser, mais après réflexion je me suis dit que si j'avais une chambre à moi toute seule – premier avantage – Harry, Ron et Ginny ne s'inquiéteraient pas tant pour moi – deuxième avantage – parce que les amis c'est bien mais encombrant à la longue.

- Tu…tu, bégaya Ron. Wow…

- Félicitations, dit Harry après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? s'exclama Ginny.

- C'est à dire que, roohh, soupirais-je. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ni gâcher vos vacances et à vrai dire, j'allais refuser.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondis-je d'un ton sans appel. C'est passé, tout va bien. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je…je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure.

Puis je partis rapidement sans faire attention à leurs mines ahuries. J'étais peut être un peu lâche mais je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à leurs pitié, leur reconnaissance. Je ne savais que trop maintenant, ce qu'Harry avait tant voulu nous dire quand il refusait notre « je suis désolé Harry ». Je cherchais le compartiment des préfets lorsque je percutais quelqu'un.

- Oh, désolé, je n'ai pas fait ex…

- Ce n'est rien, me répondit une voix grave.

Je relevais les yeux et croisa un océan bleuté. Ces yeux…je les aurais reconnus entre mille mais en regardant le visage, je vis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne personne. Il dut remarquer mon silence car il me tendit une main :

- Nicholas.

Je regardait la main et le propriétaire.

- He…Hermione.

- Enchanté Hermione, me répondit le garçon. Tu te dirigeais vers le compartiment des préfets ?

- Heu…oui, acquiesçais-je.

- Tu es la nouvelle préfète en chef ?

- Exactement, de Gryffondor.

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Alors, à bientôt Hermione.

- Oui, à bientôt…Nicholas.

Il me salua d'un signe de la main puis partit. Encore un peu dans les nuages après cette petite rencontre, je poussais distraitement la porte. Mais alors quand je balaya du regard le compartiment je me figeais. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à vrai dire à qui serais l'autre préfet. Mais en fait, après réflexion, réfléchir n'eut pas été utile. Qui d'autre pouvait être nommé à ce poste ? Sincèrement ?

- Granger, alors c'est _toi_. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Eh oui, malheureusement pour toi Malefoy, je suis bien préfète en chef, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il ne répondit rien, se forçant sûrement. D'accord, il faisait des efforts pour être aimables, mais qui a dit que moi aussi je devais en faire ? Il croyait que j'allais oublier les « sang de bourbes » ? Mais bon, je n'allais pas le provoquer. Je m'asseyais sagement sur la banquette d'en face et commençait ma lecture. Là commença un défilé d'autruches, oui, d'autruches.

&&&

Arrivée à destination, je ne put que soupirer de soulagement. Pendant tout le trajet, Malefoy avait eut droit à plus de visites que tout les élèves du train réunis. Je crois que la seule chose que je pus retenir de mon livre "_Arithmancie: un art rigoureux_" était que j'avais réduit à néant les deux premières pages tant elles étaient froissées. J'ai eu droit à certains regards meurtriers aussi de ces très jolies autruches, très intérressant en somme. Vraiment. Heureusement, pour mon livre et ces animaux qui malgré moi ne sont pas en voie de disparition, McGonagal est arrivé. Elle les a renvoyés dans leur compartiments d'un regard et nous a expliqué à moi et cette fouine - trop en colère pour changer - nos rôles de préfets après nous avoir répétés combien c'était "un honneur d'être promus à cette responsabilité difficile qui bien que facile à un oeil étranger est une tâche lourde à porter". Sortie du train, j'évitais du mieux que je pouvais Harry, Ron et Ginny, pendant que je le pouvais encore. J'allais donc rejoindre Monsieur le prince des Serpentard.

Je conduisais les premières années vers la grande salle, avec Malefoy à mes côtés quand j'apperçus de loin le garçon que j'avais percuté dans le train. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais arrêté en chemin. Ce fut avec la voix _doucereuse_ de Malefoy que je sorti de ma transe.

- Granger, tu bouges oui!

Je fit volte face et lança un regard meurtrier, mieux que ceux des autruches, à mon homologue qui me fit un sourire innocent. Et là, l'évidence me frappa. Mais comment pouvais-je être aussi bête par moment? Enfin, je dus interrompre une nouvelle fois mes pensées car nous arrivions devant la porte de la grande salle, je passais le relais à McGonagal puis allais m'asseoir à ma table. Oh misère! J'avais presque oublié mes "amis". J'eut cependant la joie de voir qu'ils s'étaient retenus de me poser des questions, du moins je crois. J'aurais juré voir Harry donner un léger coup de coude à Ron lorsque je m'étais assise, du coup au lieu de me dire ce qu'il voulait dire, il me fit un simple:

- Salut.

Je lui répondis puis détourna mon regard, évitant le plus possible celui d'Harry.

La répartition dura une bonne vingtaines de minutes puis nous pouvâmes manger à notre aise, mes camarades oubliant notre discussion, le temps d'une soirée, je le savais bien. En tout cas, ils ne purent me questionner à la fin du repas, car déja je filai vers McGonagal qui après avoir annoncé les nouveaux préfets en chef, allait nous montrer nos nouveaux appartements. Et puis il n'y avait pas que mes amis que je voulais échapper, les autruches du train et d'autres, toutes maisons confondues, me lançaient des regards assassins et bien que douée en défense contre les forces du mal enfin là ce serait plutôt défense contre les animaux qui ne sont malheureusement pas en voie de disparition, je ne pensais pas pouvoir résister à une horde de sauvages. Je suis peut être la sorcière la plus intelligente de grande bretagne mais il y a des limites. Sans fausse modestie, bien entendu.

Bref, où en étions nous? ah oui. On se dirigeait vers les appartements et je pus remarquer le petit sourire satisfait de Malefoy. Je lui ferais ravaler moi son stupide sourire! Mais je ne pus maudir longtemps cet fouine bondissante que déja on arrivait à destination. Un tableau gardait l'entrée.

- _Entière vérité enterré_, fit McGonagal.

C'était quoi ce mot de passe ? "Entière vérité enterré"? Horrible jeux de mots. Enfin, si c'en était un. McGonagal entra la première et Malefoy ne fit même pas le galant. Soupirant d'exaspération, j'entrais à mon tour. Et j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

C'était vraiment magnifique. M-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e. _Wouah tu sais l'épeler. Vas-y épelle-moi stupide aussi?_...Bref, la pièce était extraordinaire..._e-x-t-r-a-o_...c'est bon, la ferme! Tu m'as coupé dans ma description, dans mon effet! _Débrouille toi toute seule... _Si tu me laissais un peu ce serait génial! _nia nia niagénial, si c'est ce que tu veux..._Merci. Bien, reprenons.

La salle était magnifique...décorée aux couleurs de nos maisons respectives, rouge et verts. Les rideaux étaient verts d'un côté et rouges de l'autre. Deux fauteuils et un sofa tronaient au centre. Un joli feux de bois crépitait dans la cheminée. Deux portes de chaque coins de la pièce gardaient l'entrée de nos chambres respectifs tandis que celle au fond était celle de la salle de bains. D'ailleurs parlons de cette salle de bains, je crois que celui ou celle qui devait la créer ne devait pas savoir qu'il devait s'agir d'une salle de bains, je dirais plutôt une piscine démésurée. La seule chose à laquelle je pensai lorsque je fus rentré dans la pièce pour la première fois était : "Combien de brasses je pourrais faire là dedans?"

- Très bien, Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, dit McGo en m'interrompant dans mes songes. Je ne vais pas vous répéter ce que je vous ai dit dans le train en détail, j'espère juste que vous retiendrez le principal conseil que je vous ai donnez, une entente cordiale entre vous. Vous vous devez de montrer le bon exemple en tant que préfets en chef, alors je compte sur vous. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

La directrice adjointe les salua puis partit hors des appartements. A peine était-elle sortie que déja Malefoy filait vers la salle de bains. Mais avant d'y entrer, il se tourna vers moi et me dit:

- Bonne nuit Granger, ne m'attends pas j'en aurais peut être pour toute la nuit.

Avec un rictus qui me rappelait tant ces dernières années, il s'engouffra dans la pièce d'eau. Pestant contre les mâles qui existaient sur cette planète je rejoignait ma chambre. Même déco que la salle commune. Dans les tons rouges par contre. Un grand lit à badalquin se tenait au centre de la pièce.

- Très joli.

Je fis mes affaires pour le lendemain, vêtements, livres, plumes et parchemins. Je pris un livre moldu avant de m'endormir mais à peine avais-je touché mon lit qu'un rire me parvint aux oreilles. Je respirai calmement, essayant de ne pas écouter ce rire, le rire d'une de _ses_ autruches. Malheureusement, je ne pus savoir ce que Frodon avait dit à Aragorn qu'un autre rire retentit. Je fermais mon livre d'un claquement sec et me levais. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit discrètement...

**°oO°**

**Douce cruauté de vous couper à ce moment de l'histoire pas vrai? Désolé, c'est moi tout craché ça, sadikkk; mwha ha ha ha!!! hum...alors, petit clin d'oeil au _Seigneur des Anneaux, _de Tolkien. J'aime le petit Frodon! Enfin bon, pas trop de tralala, à pars, merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait vachement plaisir! Et autre chose, pour découvrir la suite...il faut en mettre d'autres (des reviews!) et peut être que ça viendra plus vite! lolou! **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**bzzzbzzzbzbbzbzbzzzzz**

**Thi-thi**


	3. Chapitre II : un deux TROIS ?

**Titre**** : Drago Malefoy doit mourir**

**Author**** : Thi-thi21**

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de slash.**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**Résumé**** : Il séduit, il plaque, il enchaîne, mais trois filles vont lui faire payer avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais tout va dérapper...**

**N.d.A**

**Salut à tous ! Je suis très contente de vous retrouver ! Bah oui, ça fait longtemps non ? Oui, je sais. Vraiment désolé, j'ai mes exams à préparer donc beaucoup de boulot et peu de temps à consacrer à l'ordi et à nos persos. Mais j'ai le temps là, alors j'écris. **

**Pour commencer, je voulais remercier du fond du cœur les revieweurs, vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir. Mais sincèrement, arrêtez de me demander de changer la fin de l'histoire ! Elle n'est même pas écrite ! Je verrais si je dois changer les choses ou pas, mais pour le moment, concentrez vous sur les chapitres qui arrivent. **

**Bref, autre chose, ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les deux autres (pour compenser un peu mon retard, ben oui !) et on en saura plus sur les personnages principaux, lestrucs qui se passent dans le film sont un peu modifiées ici, comme le passage du restaurant dans JTDM. **

**Voilà ! Encore merci pour votre fidélité ! JE vous aime ! Les RAR et votre chapitre ! **

RAR :

_**lady125 : **_**Tes conseils ? mmmh…je verrais, jte jure que je vais réfléchir au dénouement. Enfin, qui vivra verra, et toi tu lis ! lol ! Merci pour la review ! **

**_maude595 : _Merci, moi aussi j'aime bien l'idée ! lol ! J'avoue, quand on a vu le film et qu'on sait ce qui va arriver ça gâche un peu le suspens ! Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, je vais changer un peu les choses, minimes certes, mais qui fera de DMDM une fic unique et à part entière du film ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir à mon petit cœur !**

**_Mionaicha : _Aaah, ça fait du bien d'avoir une adepte de ma fic ! lol ! T'es déçu hein ? J'ai pas posté très vite ! lol ! Mais je veux calmer tes ardeurs, je ne suis pas du genre à publier aussi vite que mon ombre, comme tu le dis, mais je fais des efforts, c'est déjà ça ! Merci pour ta fidélité !**

**_elodu92 :_ Oh ma elo, que ferais-je sans ton encouragement régulier et tes reviews ! lol ! Merci ma chérie ! Oui oui, je sais je suis sadik de couper là mais voilà c'est pour l'effet de suspens, qui a duré un peu longtemps j'avoue, mais voilà koi ! Je t'adore, tmtc !**

**_damn-iit : _Bravo ! lol ! ce n'était pas très dur ! Mais si tu as trouvé le frère de Drago, félicitations à toi ! lol ! Ben oui, le chapitre n'est pas en raccord avec le livre mais comme tu l'as si bien remarké faut ke ça colle avec HP ! En tout cas, à moi aussi c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! La longueur du chapitre sera irremédié, promis !**

**_milyze_ : Alors là, je peux te dire que ta review m'a fait très peur ! Dans le passage que tu m'a cité, Hermione parlait, enfin si on peux dire ça, avec sa subconscience, sa petite voix quoi ! Désolé si je n'ai pas été assez explicite, j'espère que tu m'excuseras ! Enfin bon, je me suis dis qu'une personne arriéré mentale (pck oui, bien qu'elle soit intelligente notre hermy est vraiment idiote parfois ! lol !) doit avoir une petite voix, comme moi ! lol ! Voilà, encore désolé ! Sinon merci d'apprécier cette modeste fic !**

**_Capricorne1773_ : Lol ! ta review est courte mais exprime bien ta satisfaction ! Merci ! Elle est là ta suite !**

**_dragohermione : _Oui oui, je le répète, ej suis bien sadik, c'est pas ma faute ! lol ! La suite arrive ! Don't worry ! Mirci pour ta petite review ! lol**

**A votre lecture,**

**°oO°**

_"Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit discrètement..."_

_Chapitre II_ : un...deux ?...TROIS ?

Ce que je vis me mit dans une colère froide. Je serrais les poings et m'avançais silencieusement vers le canapé. Malefoy referma le tableau et se retourna vers moi. Il eut un léger sourire narquois lorsqu'il me vit. Je savais que si je cédais et lui hurlais dessus, il aurait gagner la partie. Je lui jetai alors mon plus menaçant regard noir et fila d'un pas claquant vers ma chambre. Je jurais l'avoir entendu ricaner.

Non mais quel culot! Comment ose-t-il emmener une de ses greluches dans notre salle commune! Il pourrait faire ses activités nocturnes ailleurs tout de même! Non pas que je sois jalouse! NON! Juste dérangée! Oui c'est ça...Vociférant de rage, je me remis à la lecture de mon livre et m'endormais quelques minutes plus tard.

&&&

Le lendemain, je me réveillais comme à mon habitude aux premiers rayons du soleil. Je me préparais et alla prendre mon petit déjeuner. Seulement, en sortant de ma salle commune, je vis que quelqu'un m'attendais. Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et accéléra le pas. Mais un froissement derrière moi m'indiqua que j'avais été repéré.

- Tu m'évites maintenant 'mione?

Je m'arrêtais. De toute manière, il chercherais un autre moment. Soupirant de lassitude, je me tournais vers ce qui me servait de meilleur ami.

- Et toi? Depuis quand tu te lèves si tôt? répondis-je du tac o tac.

- Depuis que ma meilleure amie cherches inexplicablement à m'éviter.

- Je ne cherches pas à t'éviter, mentis-je horriblement mal.

Il eut un sourire.

- A peine.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Il avait le don de m'agacer lorsqu'il était aussi calme.

- Bien, je ne vais pas te brusquer. Mais aurais-je au moins le privilège de prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi? me demanda-t-il.

- Si tu n'étais pas Harry Potter, le sauveur de ce monde, la cause de la disparition de ce cher Voldy, je t'aurais déjà flanquer une jolie claque, fis-je en reprenant ma marche.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir prononcé ces paroles que je me rendis compte de ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Je m'arrêtais une deuxième fois et fis volte face. Zut, j'avais encore gaffé. Je n'avais que trop vu cet air mélancolique qu'il arborait lorsqu'on lui parlait de la dernière bataille.

- Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas, dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il reprit contenance en souriant.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne devrais pas me casser la tête en ce qui concerne le passé. Et je suis désolé aussi pour ce qu'on a put te faire, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment quoi, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

- Ce n'est pas…rho, soupirais-je. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Enfin je veux dire, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que les choses ont changées, qu'on est plus pareils depuis cette guerre. Et la mort de mes parents. Inconsciemment peut être je vous ai pris pour responsable. Idiot n'est-ce pas ?

Je baissais la tête, par honte de mes conclusions. C'est vrai, je m'étais sentie coupable de leur mort mais peut être qu'en essayant de me prouver le contraire, j'en avez cherché d'autres. A ma surprise, je sentis deux bras m'encercler et m'attirer vers lui.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois-moi Herm…je ne t'en veux pas, pour rien au monde. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Toujours.

Ces paroles m'ont profondément touchée je crois. Et assailli par l'émotion, je laissais mes larmes couler, pour la première fois devant lui depuis bien longtemps. Je m'étais créer une carapace, quelque chose de lourd à porter résidait en moi. Ce réconfort, j'en avais besoin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, mais je me souviens qu'après on est aller retrouver Ron et Ginny. Un bref regard de la part de mon meilleur ami a permis aux Weasley de ne poser aucune question. Il faudrait que je repense à lui remercier d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris en leur compagnie et ça m'avait beaucoup manqué. Je convenais même de faire une petite soirée entre filles avec la dernière des Weasley. Ce fut le cœur plus léger que j'affrontais alors les cours de la journée.

&&&

J'étais maudite. Vraiment. Je venais tout juste de me « réconcilier » avec mes amis que l'on m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Harry a été sélectionné dans l'équipe espoir de Grande Bretagne au Quidditch.

Vous voulez que je vous explique pourquoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi? Après la guerre, notre petit Potter a décidé de mettre un terme aux études. Lui qui voulait être un brillant Auror, comme ses parents, s'est mis à travailler corps et âmes dans le sport car il ne voulait plus à voir à faire aux êtres maléfiques. D'un côté, je le comprends. Mais d'un autre…Etre sélectionné dans l'équipe espoir signifie une seule chose à mes yeux. L'éloignement de mon meilleur ami. S'entraîner avec son équipe est capital pour développer leur stratégie de jeu. Alors il n'y a pas eu d'autre solution pour Dumbledore que de le laisser partir, enfin juste pour deux mois pour l'instant. Après cela dépendait de leur match.

Je fus vraiment déçu. J'avais besoin d'eux. Lui et Ron. Oui parce que ce dernier est devenu le coach personnel d'Harry. Je me demande comment avait réagis Mrs Weasley à cette annonce, son dernier fils et son presque fils arrêtant leurs études pour se lancer dans une carrière de Quidditch professionnel. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Arthur. ah et puis il y avait aussi autre chose. Tant que Harry était le leader de Poudlard au Quidditch, Gryffondor gardait la coupe mais maintenant que ce benêt ne serait plus là, un autre se voyait consacré champion. Drago Malefoy pourrait enfin prendre la 1ere place du meilleur joueur de Poudlard. Imaginez alors Serpentard gagner la coupe de Quidditch, je ne suis pas une fan mais loin de moi l'idée de supporter leur joie de victoire. Ensuite, Malefoy pourrait après sa sortie de l'école, débuter une carrière lui aussi. Il en a le talent (malgré moi, je suis obligée de l'admettre, bien que piètre dans ce domaine), la carrure (plus besoin d'en faire un topo) et surtout les moyens (l'héritage mes chers, l'héritage…).

Enfin, le jour du départ d'Harry et Ron, je faisais promettre à ces derniers de ne pas oublier de m'écrire ou je les étripais à leur retour, ce à quoi ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Promis Hermione, me rassura Ronald.

- Comment on pourrais oublier sous ce genre de menace dis moi ? plaisanta le brun avant de s'excuser et de se diriger vers la cadette des Weasley.

Je le regardais la prendre dans ses bras et eut un petit sourire.

- J'espère qu'Harry ne la fais pas trop souffrir, me dit Ron les yeux rivés sur sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami.

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Harry s'en va au moment où Ginny a réellement besoin de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'étais pas souvent là, sourit-il, mais ces derniers temps, elle souffre et Harry le sait. Face à la médiatisation, la popularité d'Harry, elle croit qu'une jeune fille simple comme elle est ne peut pas rivaliser avec toutes ces filles qui tournent autour de lui. Harry est quelqu'un de courageux, mais quand il s'agit de ma sœur, bizarrement il préfère encore combattre un dragon.

- Je vois, murmurais-je. Il veut peut être, inconsciemment bien sûr, fuir tout ça.

- Pire, soupira Ron, je ne peux pas l'en vouloir. Avec le Quidditch, il sait pertinemment qu'il ne sera pas souvent avec elle. Parfois, je n'arrive vraiment pas à le comprendre.

Je regardais le rouquin et fus pris d'une révélation qui me frappa. Comment n'avais-je pas put remarquer ce changement chez lui ? Ron était tellement différent maintenant. Il avait mûri, rien que par ce qu'il disait. J'étais fier de cet homme qui se tenait devant moi, cet homme dont j'étais tombé amoureuse étant encore un peu plus jeune. Dommage. Mais on dut interrompre notre conversation, se promettant de la continuer dans les lettres. Je les embrassais une dernière fois et les regardais partir, mélancolique mais aussi soulagée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien.

- Il vont vraiment me manquer.

Je sursautais. Je me tournais vers Ginny et eut de la peine pour elle. Ses yeux brillaient, plus de souffrance que de joie. Je lui adressais un sourire réconfortant et la prit dans mes bras.

- A moi aussi. Je crois qu'on a besoin de cette soirée entre filles, déclarais-je.

La dernière fois, un travail de dernière minute avait empêché cette soirée.

- Oui, je crois aussi, me répondit-elle en s'écartant. Je dois y aller. J'ai un devoir important à faire, on se retrouve au dîner.

- J'acquiesçais et la laissait partir. Quand à moi, je me dirigeais vers mes appartements.

_- Entière vérité enterré_.

Ce mot de passe est vraiment nul. Sérieusement. Il faudrait que j'en parle à McGonagal. Malefoy aussi n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier. En parlant de lui, apparemment, il n'était pas là lorsque je fus rentrée. Contente d'avoir un instant de solitude, je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain relaxant.

&&&

Quand j'avais huit ans, je me souviens d'avoir un jour pensé que j'avais vécu la pire honte de ma vie. Je crois que je me suis trompée. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas moi. Non, ce fut plutôt le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie d'adolescente. Sait-on jamais avec moi. Expliquons nous.

Je venais de finir de me laver. Je m'habillais, toujours dans la salle de bain. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me coiffer mais depuis que je suis toute petite, c'est peine perdue.

Bref. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand elle s'ouvre. Faut d'ailleurs que je pense à toujours fermer les portes à clé. Et que vois-je ? Sur le moment je vous assure que ce que j'ai pensé c'était : « Apollon ». Je vous jure que c'est vrai. D'un autre côté, c'est pas totalement faux. Eh oui les filles. Celui qui se tenait devant moi était bien Drago Malefoy. Et tenez vous bien, il était torse nu. Avec juste une petite serviette autour de la taille. Je crois avoir ravalé ma salive six fois après m'être rendue compte de la situation. J'ai sentis mes joues devenir aussi rouge que la serviette que je tenais dans ma main, serviette que j'ai d'ailleurs lâchée en le voyant. Je me rappelle son petit sourire en coin à ce moment là. Sourire qui a déclenché de grosses bouffées de chaleur en moi. Mais attention, je n'étais pas du tout gênée. Non, à peine. Ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait renversé ni rien. Je veux dire, j'étais parfaitement en contrôle…

- Je…hum, j'ai pas entendu la porte toquer, je veux dire…le tableau, enfin…

Il agrandit son sourire.

- C'est moi, la porte était ouverte, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne, répondit-il.

Je peux jurer que sa voix était étrangement rauque. Je déglutissais et me forçais pour ne pas descendre les yeux plus bas que son ventre. Mais je n'y pouvais rien si il était aussi bien bâti. Un corps d'athlète, des plaquettes de chocolats, des muscles là où il faut, un torse…STOP !

- Je…j'y vais.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la salle de bain quand il me rappela. Il tenait la serviette. Je revins vers lui et lui prenais des mains. Je murmurais un vague merci et prit la direction de ma chambre en trébuchant au passage.

Dites-moi que je ne venais pas de me ridiculiser devant LE Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard ? Pitié, faîtes moi disparaître sous terre. Je veux mourir. Comment je pourrais encore le regarder en face après avoir eu ce genre de pensées sur lui. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, j'ai fantasmé sur mon pire ennemi. Maman, aide moi !

- Du calme Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si il avait remarquer que tu le reluquais…

Par Merlin si ! Il avait remarqué ! Je respirais difficilement, essayant d'oublier l'image du torse musclé du vert et argent dans ma tête. C'est sûr que si je dis ça je ne risque pas d'oublier. La nourriture ! Voilà ce qu'il me fallait. C'était l'heure du dîner non ? Je me précipitais hors de ma salle commune pour aller vers la grande salle. Je m'asseyais rapidement en gardant une place libre pour Ginny. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'air subitement joyeuse.

- Alors tes devoirs ? demandais-je.

- Faut vraiment que tu m'aides, grimaça-t-elle.

- C'est quoi ?

- Métamorphoses. Changer un rat en théière. Sincèrement, à quoi ça peut nous servir ?

Je ne répondis pas, m'abstenant de lui expliquer que la métamorphoses devait passer par ce genre d'exercice pour pouvoir maîtriser plus tard des choses plus complexes. Je n'avais pas envie de débattre sur les méthodes d'apprentissage de McGonagal.

- Et toi ? Tu as l'air préoccupée, fit la rouquine.

Tiens, ça se voyait tant que ça ? J'espérais tout de même qu'il 'était pas écrit sur mon front : « Fille désespérante qui a vu son homologue torse nu ».

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? mentis-je, toujours aussi mal.

- Pour rien, tu en as l'air c'est tout. Enfin, c'est toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ?

- Aucun problème. Donne moi juste deux petites heures. Je dois finir les devoirs pour Flitwick et Vector, après je pourrais me libérer.

Elle accepta et nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres ce qui me permit de ne pas repenser à cette fameuse rencontre dans la salle de bains. Ce ne fut qu'après notre séparation et mon retour à mes appartements que je recommençais à y repenser. Je comprenais vraiment pourquoi tant de filles avaient de l'admiration pour lui surtout maintenant qu'il avait perdu ce caractère ignoble qu'il avait avant. Pourtant malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver détestable. Peut être ces années d'adversité. En entrant dans la salle commune, je remarquais qu'il n'était pas là. Je me faufilais dans ma chambre et commença mes révisions. Je pris le livre « _Arithmancie, à l'aube des temps_ » et commença ma lecture.

- « _Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes cherchent à prévoir l'avenir grâce aux nombres. Simples caractères mathématiques pour les uns, véritables objets symboliques pour les autres, chaque nombre recèle suivant la tradition une identité bien précise…__Le 1 est le nombre "rassembleur". Il unifie et forme un tout. Il est qualifié comme… »_

J'entendis des voix parvenant de la salle commune. Je respirais profondément et n'y fit pas attention.

- « _Il est qualifié comme étant "le symbole unificateur des éléments de la vie". __Les correspondances astrologiques avec le 1 sont les planètes Neptune ou Uranus. Les couleurs associées au nombre 1 sont le blanc (unité spectrale) et le rouge (souffle vital). Enfin, en arithmancie, les lettres de l'alphabet A, J et S sont liées au nombre 1._ »

OK. Je comprenait le tout. L'arithmancie n'était pas quelque chose de simple mais mine de rien je m'en sortais. Cependant pas sûr de la conclusion que j'étais en train d'écrire, je préférais vérifier sur mes notes du cours précédent. Les notes du cours précédent ? Zut ! J'avais posé mon sac sur la table dans la salle commune. Il manquait plus que ça, me retrouver en face de Malefoy et peut être une de ses greluches, j'espérais presque voir Zabini, lui au moins il était potable. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Malefoy ne pouvait pas amener autre chose qu'une de ses plus fidèles admiratrices, et là ça devait être sa petite copine. Voilà Carrie Miller, Serdaigle dans l'âme, elle dirige le journal de l'école, sans parler du club des têtes de classes, l'association de la SOP (Sorciers Orphelins de Poudlard), des futurs femmes politique, du soutien au travail scolaire et c'est tout je crois.

- J'ai décidé d'écrire un livre sur ma vie, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Oh, et elle écrit un livre sur sa vie.

- Passionnant, dit Malefoy.

- Sei troppo il mio piccolo serpente, répondit-elle.

- Mhh…t'es trop sexy quand tu parles italien, murmura-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

- Tu sei ancora più, caro.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel et profitant de leur baiser, je faisais léviter mon sac jusqu'à moi. Je fermais la porte et me concentrais sur mon travail.

Je terminais le devoir de Vector lorsque j'entendis une voix familière. Comment se faisait-il que cette personne soit ici ? Je veux dire, dans nos appartements ? Ma curiosité, poussé à bout, me fit lâcher mes devoirs. J'ouvris la porte discrètement et regardais la scène. On efface tout, il a DEUX copines. Elle, c'est censé être une de mes amies mais maintenant c'est devenue juste une camarade de maison. Parvati Patil, capitaine des meneuses de claques, c'est elle qui a créer les pom-pom girls de Poudlard. Concept que Dumbledore a tout de suite adopté. Allez savoir pour quelle raison. A part ça, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je ne savais pas que Malefoy et elle avaient des relations aussi…

- Le haut que tu portes, trop sexy, murmura Malefoy.

- T'es tellement mignon quand tu dis ça, gloussa-t-elle.

- Et quand je fais ça ? fit-il en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Aussi étroites. Oui, c'est le mot. Ecœurée, je préférais oublier les amours de Malefoy. Mais le fait que Parvati sorte avec lui, enfin si on veut, m'a déçu. Quoi que, venant d'elle, rien ne peut désormais m'étonner. Je me remettais alors vraiment dans le travail. Une petite heure plus tard, je finis tout. Je regardais l'heure et me rappelais que j'avais rendez-vous avec Ginny. Je me dépêchais et sortis de ma chambre.

- J'ai passée une nuit géniale hier en ta compagnie, tu le sais ça ?

Je me stoppais. OK, on arrête tout. TROIS copines ?

- Tu veux passer une autre nuit en ma compagnie, de mon côté il n'y aucun problèmes.

- Je passerais toutes mes nuits avec toi si je le pouvais Drago…

Je ne portes pas de jugements mais là…il y a certaines limites. Voici Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, d'après les rumeurs, elle aussi a lâché sa famille pendant la guerre pour se retourner contre eux. Et encore d'après ces rumeurs, c'était pour suivre son cher Malefoy, dont tout le monde le sait, elle en est terriblement amoureuse. Je me précipitais très vite vers la sortie pour ne pas subir les remarques désagréables de Parkinson. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué.

&&&

- C'est incroyable tout de même non ?

Ginny m'écoutait avec attention pendant que je lui racontai ma soirée.

- Il y quelque chose qui m'échappe. Non mais ces filles sont tellement confiantes, elles n'ont aucune idées que Malefoy les trompe ? m'indignais-je, assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle sur demande.

- C'est un coureur épouvantable, il sort avec des filles de maisons différentes pour être sûr qu'elles ne soient pas en contact les unes des autres et il dit que son entraîneur lui interdit d'avoir une relation pendant la saison de Quidditch pour être sûr d'être sélectionné aux matchs inter-écoles par les plus grand d'Anglettere, dit Ginny.

Je la regardais, ahurie.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors j'imagine, enfin je me base sur ce que je vois en ce qui me concerne.

Je vis alors ses yeux briller comme la dernière fois, de cette même tristesse et de souffrance et je sus alors qu'elle faisait allusion à Harry.

- Comment ça se passe avec _lui_ ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais que ça se passe comme ça devrait se passer, mais je crois que je m'accroche à des espoirs de jeunesse. C'est comme quand j'essayais de lui faire remarquer que j'existais.

Je l'écoutais à mon tour parler, consciente que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir quelques problèmes.

- J'ai l'impression, commença-t-elle d'une voix faible, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit. Je crois que ses sentiments envers moi n'ont jamais été ceux que je voudraient qu'ils soient. Je crois que je l'aime pour deux. En fait, je pense que entre Harry et moi, c'est irrémédiablement terminé. Et je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien y changer.

- Ginny…je suis, je suis vraiment désolé, m'excusais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas prêt de toi lorsque tu en avais besoin alors que tu étais en position de détresse. Je fais une piètre meilleure amie.

- Non, c'est faux, contredit-elle, aujourd'hui tu es là. Et c'est ça le plus important.

Elle finit sa phrase sur un torrent de larmes. Je me contentais de la serrer contre moi, sachant qu'elle devait vraiment souffrir. Harry avait été son premier amour, celui sur lequel elle avait craqué dès le premier regard. Le grand Harry Potter avait été son petit ami, son rêve s'est réalisé. Et il avait emporté tout ça avec lui. Je me mis à espérer qu'Harry se rende compte du mal qu'il avait commis. Mais je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça était fini. Je n'étais pas souvent avec eux ces temps ci, mais je me rappelais bien cette lueur dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il posait son regard sur ma petite Ginny, il en était amoureux, je le savais. Maintenant, les choses avaient peut être changées. J'espérais juste que ça n'allait pas trop faire souffrir trop de gens.

On finit par passer le reste de la soirée à parler d'autres choses. J'essayais de la faire rire, mais je ne sais que trop bien que lorsqu'on est comme dans son état maintenant, on a plus du tout envie de sourire au monde. Je voulais la laisser un peu seule alors je rentrais dans mes appartements, en essayant d'éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne d'ailleurs. J'eus chaud lorsque je rejoignis ma salle commune. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que c'était anormalement calme. Malefoy devait être autre part. Je me mis à penser à lui. Je me demandais ce qui se serait passer si ces filles parvenaient à découvrir la vérité.

Debout devant la fenêtre, j'avais une jolie vue sur le ciel étoilé où une belle étoile filante venait de passer. Bizarrement, en me rappelant de la souffrance de Ginny, j'émettais le désir silencieux qu'elles sachent. Si je savais ce qui allait se passer, je me serais abstenu de faire un vœu ou au moins, beaucoup moins dangereux.

**°oO°**

**C'est terminé ! Alors réactions face à ce chapitre ? Les choses commencent à se placer là ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. Bon, comme vous avez dut le remarquer j'ai changé beaucoup de choses, comme le truc de la salle de bains, c'était un délire, je voulais à tout prix le mettre. Bref, une petite review n'est pas de trop hein ? Alros vous connaissez le système, en bas à gauche il suffit d'appuyer sur le boutton : « GO » ! En clair « GO » pour plus de chapitres ! lol ! Allez merci à tous ! Et à bientôt !**

**_Sei troppo il mio piccolo serpente :_ Du bel italien, qui veut dire « Tu es trop mon petit serpent », en fait elle voulait dire, « t'es trop chou mon petit serpy. »**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre service**

**Et au service des vôtres !**


	4. Chapitre III: Le mardi noir

**Titre**** : Drago Malefoy doit mourir**

**Author**** : Thi-thi21**

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de slash.**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**Résumé**** : Il séduit, il plaque, il enchaîne, mais trois filles vont lui faire payer avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais tout va dérapper...**

**N.d.A**

**HIhaaaa! Banzaï! Comment ça va les gens? Pépère? BIen ou quoi? JE suis de super supeeer bonne humeur donc c'est pour ça que je vous offre un chapitre aussi rapidement! Les miracles existent! Eh oui mes chers! Bien bien bien, je crois aussi que c'est dût au beau nombre de review que j'ai reçu! Alors voilà le chapitre! JE suis trooo gentille hein? lol! OK, yora koi dans ce chapitre? Alors...de l'action, de l'humour et surtout des beaux gosses! enfin UN beau gosse! Bref, je vous en dit pas plus! LES RAR!!! MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS!**

RAR :

_**morganneS : **_**tu vas rire, j'ai cru que tu étais une fille de ma classe! ha ha ha! lol! merci j'adore ton compliment, j'écris bien? oouh la la, j'en rougis! lol! **

**_damn-itt : _UNE DROGUE!?! attention je ne veux pas être responsable d'overdose! lol! non merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait rire. Mouais, j'avoue que Pansy n'était pas dans le cast principal mais j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que c'était mieux, enfin tu verras pourquoi au fil des chapitres!**

**_alice: _Aaah, et une nouvelle UNE! tou tou...alice, comme la pub? lol! si ma fic te fait plaisir et bien à moi aussi! hihihi! **

**_dragohermione :_ cool le pseudo! lol! merci, (je crois que je le dis trop là!) . Et ouais ry-ry a du partir...pour mieux revenir! lol! j'en dis pas plus!**

**_elodu92 : _Je sais c'est quoi-euuuu! Bravo ma chewie, t'es tata! hihihi...trop contente pour toi! Ouais, j'étais pas trop sadik, faut pas exagéré non plus! Savoir quoi?...mmh jme le demande...**

**_Alpo_ : Croustillant, oh lala! je veux aussi la suite alors!!!!**

**_Mionaicha_ : Il est là le chapitre 4! Dévore le! Sans modération!**

**_lady125 : _Des plaquettes, oui, oui, des plaquettes! De chocolat au lait! Milka! lollll! **

**_JadeMalfoyRogue_ : JTDM est trooop bien, ouais je suis d'accord! Alors si cette fic te plaît, que demander de mieux?**

**_noa05: _ooh, merci d'être venu sur ma fic! Elle te plaît? Coooool! Eh oui, povre piti Drago, moi aussi jel e plains...mais qui sait peut être changerais-je la fin? Ah ah!!! Merci à toi! **

**MERCI MERCI MILLE FOIS POUR CES REVIEWS, ELLES M'ONT TROOOP FAIT PLAISIR!!!**

**- !!!**

**- !!!**

**- !!!**

**- !!!**

**A votre lecture,**

**°oO°**

_"La personne qu'on veut être existe, quelque part derrière un dur travail, la foi et la croyance et au-delà des chagrins d'amour et de la crainte de ce qui nous attend."_

_M. Luther King_

_Chapitre III_ : Le mardi noir

Je me réveillais ce matin là d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse. Je me préparais comme tout les matins et sortis de ma chambre. Au moment même où je franchis ma porte, le tableau se referma sur une forme féminine. Je levais les yeux aux ciel et sortis à mon tour.

Malefoy avait confiance dans sa méthode pour jongler avec les filles, mais même lui n'aurait put prévoir les événements du mardi noir…

On était en cours de métamorphoses avec les Poufsouffle lorsque l'incident se produisit. McGo nous faisait un cours théorique quand un grand chahut nous parvînmes du couloir. Des cris retentirent et bien malgré notre cher directrice, tout le monde se leva de sa table. Elle même alla voir ce qui s'était bien passé.

Un groupe d'élèves étaient amassés au haut des escaliers. Tout le monde essayait de traverser la masse et je fus une des rares à réussir cette douloureuses épreuves jouant de mon statue de préfète en chef. Malefoy aurait faite de même. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il se tenait en bas de l'escalier, accroupi en train d'aider une jeune fille, de Serdaigle selon son uniforme, à se relever. Enfin, de mon point de vue, il essayait de lui faire du charme, enfin passons. Autre détail, celui qui était à terre, visiblement inconscient était notre petit professeur mais attachant Flitwick. McGonagal fut la première à réagir. Elle fit partir les élèves et fit léviter le minuscule professeur vers l'infirmerie. Elle ordonna à chacun de reprendre son chemin. A nous, elle nous annonça la fin du cours.

Ce fut donc pour ça que je me retrouvais dans la bibliothèque en plein milieu de la matinée. On nous apprîmes d'ailleurs que les cours allaient être assurés comme même mais cependant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Etrange, un professeur remplaçant si rapide. Pauvre Flitwick, apparemment il en a pour quelques jours. Vous voulez savoir les rumeurs qui circulent sur son accident ? Très puéril d'ailleurs. Selon une Gryffondor de 3e année, Malefoy (eh oui, lui et encore lui !) marchait dans le couloir et a fait de l'œil à cette fameuse Serdaigle qui en a trébuché et devinez sur qui ? Notre professeur de sortilège. Il lui a amorti la chute mais s'est tout pris. Enfin, ça c'est la version non-officiel. Il est encore inconscient et on en connaît pas la cause principale. Il n'empêche que j'y crois moyennement à cette histoire d'œillade, Malefoy est beau certes, mais pas à ce point là…si ?

Bref, le cours fut déplacé, tout les élèves de septième année réunis et surprise…

- Mes chers élèves, votre professeur remplaçant est Miss Richards. Elle assurera le reste de vos cours jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick se remette de sa…chute.

Des bruits s'élevèrent et un grand désordre régna. McGonagal roula les yeux et ordonna le silence.

- Bien, je vous laisse entre les mains de Miss Richards. Je ne veux aucun écart de conduite ! Est-ce clair ?

Après avoir lancé un regard assez menaçant, elle s'en alla. Richards était très jeune, voilà la première cause de cette surprise mais elle semblait d'un sérieux indétrônable. Elle inspirait le respect avec sa présence mais aussi l'intimidation. Elle nous annonça avec une voix sèche que nous allions séparer filles et garçons, maisons confondus. Je me dirigeais avec les autres filles de mon âge dans une salle tandis que les garçons allaient dans celle opposée.

Richards nous fit un cours pratique, jonglant entre les deux salles. Nous devions maîtriser le sort de projection sur tout les objets qu'elle avait mis en notre disposition. Ce fut à peu près au milieu du cours que l'incident se produit.

J'étais dans un coin replié de la salle, je pouvais donc voir tout les faits et gestes du reste de mes camarades. Carrie Miller parlait avec une fille de sa maison, Parkinson, juste derrière eux. De là, je pouvais l'entendre.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier soir? demandait sa copine.

- Eh, ça reste entre nous, tu me jures. C'est un secret absolu, personne ne doit savoir, répondit la Serdaigle d'un ton confidentiel.

Je vis Parkinson se pencher légèrement en avant.

- Je sors avec...

Elle murmura un nom silencieusement que je reconnus facilement. Mais ce que je retins fut la réaction de la Serpentard. Elle se redressa et fit valser un livre vers la blonde avec le sort de projection. Il atterit lourdement sur sa proie.

- Aïe! s'exclama Carrie en faisant volte face.

- Désolé, j'ai pas fais exprès, répondit Parkinson d'un air mauvais.

La Serdaigle reprit contenance et se retourna mais un autre livre lui arriva sur la tête. Furieuse, elle se dirigea à grand pas vers la vert et argent.

- Ça tu veux savoir, c'était pas un accident! s'écria-t-elle en la poussant.

- Morveuse!

- Toi même!

-_ Il_ est à moi! répliqua la Serpentard.

- Faut pas rêver!

- Touche pas à ce gars là!

Elles s'agrippèrent en se battant mais Parvati, qui crût bien faire, s'immisa dans la bataille.

- Peace and love les filles, aucun mecs ne vaut la peine de se battre, tenta-t-elle de dire.

-Drago Malefoy est à moi! répéta Miller sans se soucier de la Gryffondor, en foudroyant la Serpentard du regard.

La réaction ne se fit pas prier. Parvati lança un des objets qui traînait, en l'occurence une balle, directement dans le ventre de Carrie.

- Et toi c'est quoi ton problème, s'exclama la blonde en se massant les côtes.

- C'est moi qui sors avec Malefoy, affirma-t-elle alors que Pansy poussait un cri indigné.

Je vis la Serdaigle amorcer un geste pour renvoyer la balle à l'aide d'un sort de projection sur Parvati mais à peine avais-je vu cette dernière se baisser que je ressentis une vive douleur. La balle s'était écrasé droit sur mon oeil gauche. J'étouffais un cri de douleur alors que les trois filles se donnaient des paires de giffles.. A ce moment là, j'entendis des pas se diriger vers nous et apperçut Richards.

- Ça suffit! On est là pour travailler pas pour se taper dessus! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle les incendia du regard mais à elle n'avait fait qu'un mouvement de départ que les filles se jetèrent les unes sur les autres. Et bien malgré moi je fus mise dans la bagarre. Je me reçu Parkinson que je renvoyai ensuite à Miller qui jeta une autre balle sur ma tête. Je ne sais plus comment, mais nous nous sommes retrouvées à terre à nous battre comme des chiffonières, Richards essayant vainement de nous arrêter malgré les coups qu'elle se prenait. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé la magie pour nous séparer, cela étant, je commençai vraiment à saturer lorsque un coup de coude m'atterit en plein crâne. J'utilisais donc une manière draconienne ou plutôt que mon cousin m'avait appris autrefois. Je sifflais avec mes doigts, furieuse.

- Ce gars là vous trahit toutes les trois et au lieu de vous en prendre à lui, vous vous battez comme des connes! vociférais-je à bout de souffle.

Les trois fille me regardèrent comme si j'étais une demeurée mais je n'en tenais pas compte bien trop en colère. Richards, elle, sembla d'un coup animée et se leva avec empressement.

- Oh, grossierété! cria-t-elle. En retenue, vous, vous, vous et vous! Non mais franchement!

Elle partit en marmonnant des choses qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Quand à moi, je me relevais aussi et m'éloignais le plus que possible des trois individus.

Heureusement, Richards déclara le cours terminé après cet incident dont par la suite, personne n'en parla, à ma plus grande surprise. Après le cours de "sortilèges", j'ai eu droit à notre cher et bien aimé professeur Rogue pour ses potions. Je m'asseyai à l'avant dernier rang, place que j'ai eu l'habitude d'occuper depuis l'année dernière avec Ron et Harry. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, les deux places à mes côtés restaient libres.

Rogue arrivé, le calvaire a commencé. J'ai l'impression que je suis sa cible principale depuis le départ de mes deux meilleurs amis, allez savoir pourquoi. enfin, Rogue, c'est rogue. Peut-on le changer? Je fus la première à sortir lorsque la sonnerie retentit et je filais rapidement vers la grande salle, j'avais une faim de loup. Sur le chemin je croisais Ginny et la trouvais inhabituellement joyeuse. Mais avant que je ne lui pose une question, elle me demanda ce qui s'était passé en cours de sortilèges pour que j'écoppes d'une retenue.

- Comment tu sais ça? m'étonnais-je alors que nous nous asseyons.

- Parvati l'a dit à Dean, qui l'a dit à Seamus, qui l'a dit à Neville, qui l'a dit à Luna et qui me l'a dit à moi, répondit-elle sans se partir de s'en nouveau entrain.

Je lui racontais alors tout. A la fin de mon récit, elle ne put qu'éclater de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi même.

- Mais toi, puis-je savoir la raison de cette bonne humeur? demandais-je.

- Oh! J'ai oublié de te le dire! J'ai été nommée capitaine de Quidditch! s'extasia-t-elle en prenant un badge dans sa poche et en l'arborant fièrement.

- Félicitations, fis-je sincèrement.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

Malgré tout, je ne fus pas très sûr de sa réponse. Certes, le Quidditch était un de ses divertissements favoris, si ce n'est le seul, mais quelque chose sonnait faux, cependant je ne posais aucune autre questions, nous continûâmes de manger tranquillement. Par la suite, j'appris par une petite Poufsouffle que ma retenue se tenait juste après mes cours dans la salle de Métamorphoses où Rusard nous surveillerais. Apparement on devait juste faire des devoirs, ça allait alors.

&&&

Je m'étalais sur le sofa. La perspective d'avoir une retenue ne m'enchantais guère. Mais comme je voulais en finir le plus tôt possible, je me dépêchais de faire mes autres devoirs pour pouvoir me reposer à mon retour. J'arrivais alors dans la salle avec une dizaine de minutes en avance. Mais quelqu'un d'autre était déja là. Un garçon, un Serpentard vu sa cravate. Il fredonnait une chanson moldue des années 70, une des préférées de ma mère.

- _Strangers in the night exchanging glances...Wondring in the night...What were the chances wed be sharing love.._

Je retenais un rire, il ne m'avais pas remarqué. Il chantait tout juste. Je m'installais doucement sur une des tables en sortant mes affaires. Aors qu'il se retournait, en entonnant le deuxième couplet de Sinatra, il me vit et se stoppa net. Il semblait très gêné.

- Désolé, c'est heum...

- Franck Sinatra, complétais-je en souriant. Je sais ce que c'est.

- Oui, à force de l'avoir entendu de la bouche de ma nourrice. Une fois qu'on est lancé, on se sent comme obligé de continuer, m'expliqua-t-il faussement sérieux.

Un silence se posa tandis que je débalais le reste de mes affaires.

- C'est Hermione,c'est ça? me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je essayant de me souvenir du sien. Mmhh...Nicolas?

- Exactement, toi tu es le souffre douleur de Rogue, non? En potions, je te vois toujours martirysé.

- Heu, oui, moi et Severus Rogue ça dure depuis près de six ans, affirmais-je dépitée.

Il rit et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Alors, où est tout le monde? Pour la retenue? m'enquis-je voyant qu'elles étaient en retard.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu,t'arrives en avance en retenue toi?

- Heu, c'est que, balubtiais-je devenue soudain toute rouge, je détesterais perdre une minute de ma...hum, retenue.

Il agrandit son sourire et je me forçais d'en faire un, mal à l'aise. Il allait partir quand on entendit des voix provenant de dehors. Je jettais un léger coup d'oeil. Malefoy. Toujours en train de fleurter, cette fois-ci avec une Serdaigle, sûrement de quatrième année. Malgré moi, j'eus un soupir d'exaspération.

- Oh oui, fis Nicholas semblant deviner mes pensées, en général les filles réagissent autrement.

Il commença à faire de léger bruitage très explicite qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Oui, ok, les idiots c'est pas mon genre.

- OUi il peut être idiot par moment, confirma-t-il un peu détaché.

- Oh, je croyais, que...c'était un dieu pour vous les hommes, ris-je.

- Tu brûles, murmura Nicholas. C'est mon frère aîné.

Je ne répondis rien. Je l'avais partiellement devinée mais j'avais toujours un léger doute. Il était arrivé à Poudlard l'année dernière, à ce que je me souviens, le fait que Malefoy avait un frère caché avait beaucoup fait parlé les commères de l'école, mais à cette époque je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention.

- Oh, tu es donc l'autre Malefoy?

- C'est quoi ça, fit-il semblant de s'irriter. Tu veux dire le Malefoy raté?

- Non, contredis-je rapidement en prenant une teinte rouge pivoine, je veux dire, enfin, t'as pas l'air...

- Sexy? Musclé? Capable de provoquer une féroce bataille entre filles? continua-t-il à ma place en se levant. Oui c'est vrai.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'était pas moche, pas du tout. Il était plutôt mignon mais à sa manière. Presque rien ne pouvait dire qu'il était le frère de Malefoy. Les cheveux bruns, légèrement plus grand que moi, un nez fin et beaucoup moins musclé que son frère, la seule chose qui l'attachait à lui et son nom c'était ses yeux, de la même couleur bleu ciel et sa posture qui reflétait l'aristocratie.

- Mais je vais te confier un secret toutefois, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais spécial à l'intérieur.

Je trouvais ça très prétentieux de sa part, j'en avais presque oublié qu'il était un Serpentard. C'est pourquoi jene pus m'empêcher d'ajouter avec une certaine ironie:

- Contente pour toi.

Il eut un léger sourire et partit. Décidément, les Malefoy m'étonneront toujours, chacun à leur manière.

&&&

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que les filles et Rusard étaient là que je commençai déja à me sentir très mal à l'aise. Alors quand le concierge nous laissa un certain moment pour rechercher son chat, je préférais me faire toute petite. Mais à peine était-il parti que...

- J'ai parlé avec Dray, adorable comme à son habitude, fit Parkinson avec un air supérieur en s'adressant aux deux autres. Il avait de la peine pour vous. Il dit que vous êtes jalouse parce que nous...partageons un monde spécial, quelque chose ne nous n'avons pas à nommer, parce que...

- Parce que c'est notre lien implicite, coupa Parvati en fermant les poings. Et j'adore être tellement en sécurité avec toi...

- Et ça me fait mal de t'entendre en douter...compléta Carrie d'une voix basse.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Parce que tu es la seule fille pour moi! s'écrièrent-t-elles en même temps.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel en secouant la tête.

- Oh merde, s'insurgea Parvati, il nous a dit la même chose aux trois.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Parkinson avec mépris, il nous demande pardon et c'est au lit qu'il faut...

- Vous avez coucher ensemble? murmura la Serdaigle sous le choc.

Parkinson se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Nous partageons un monde spécial, dit-elle tout simplement.

- Ah oui? ricana Carrie. Le monde spécial de tes petites culottes.

- Ma vision non violente et végétarienne de la vie.

Parvati réprima une soudaien quinte de toux qui ressemblait étrangement à "la salope".

- Mais oui Patil, fit la Serpentard, comme si on ne savait pas que tes acrobaties sportives t'ont mis le feu au postérieur.

- Quoi? Toi aussi? s'indigna Carrie.

- Ecoutez, on est fait pour être ensemble, il est comme même le grand capitaine maintenant et moi, j'entraîne les meneuses de claques.

- Oh je savais pas, t'es une entraîneuse? minauda Parvati.

- Oh! Vous croyez qu'il vous prend au sérieux! s'écria la blonde.

- Ne me mets pas dans le même panier qu'elle! répliqua Parkinson.

- T'es meilleur que moi peut être?

- La ferme.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi et me toisèrent du regard.

- Excuse-moi? fit Miller.

- Oh, non, désolé. Désolé.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose ? dit la vert et argent.

- C'est pas mes affaires, me défendis-je.

- Quoi? s'impatienta Parvati.

Devais-je tout leur dire? OU devais-je le garder pour moi? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Malefoy faire tout ce qu'il faisait. J'étais un être humain comme tout le monde, et ce n'était pas humain de jouer avec les sentiments.

- Okay, laissez-moi deviner, me lançais-je, est-ce qu'il vous appelle de petits noms comme, "bébé" ou "mon chou"?

Les trois filles se regardèrent et ne répondirent pas.

- Oui, c'est pas par affection, c'est pour ne pas se tromper de prénom.

Elles se pendèrent à mes lèvres.

- Et il parle toujours d'un lien implicite ou d'un monde spécial mais d'un véritable relation ça jamais et tout ça cétait votre idée alors vous pensez que c'est de votre faute si il vous a trahis , continuais-je.

- Par Merlin! Tu sors avec Drago toi aussi? s'écria Carrie.

- Non! m'écrias-je. Non, je, j'ai connu des gars comme ça. Idem.

- Elle a raison, je me sens toujours coupable à cause de lui, fit Parvati.

- Il me semble que si un gars me traitait de cette façon là...

- Tu romprais avec lui, bla bla bla, se lassa Parkinson.

- Drago aurait une autre copine en clin d'oeil, rajouta Miller.

- J'ai pas dit rompre, contredis-je. Mais, lui rendre la pareil.

Un silence s'abattit.

- T'es qui toi? fit Carrie Miller.

- Oh, je suis...

- J'ai dit silence! intervint Rusard en arrivant dans la salle.

Je me tus et me concentrais sur mon travail. Les autres restèrent pensives un moment puis m'imitèrent. Quand la retenue fut terminé je me précipitais rapidement vers la sortie. Je pensais en avoir trop dit. Après tout ce n'était pas mes affaires. J'avais l'impression d'être impliquée dorénavant. Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements et y trouva un réconfort agréable dans la salle de bain. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait. J'entendis le tableau claquer fortement mais je m'endormis avant d'avoir fait attention.

**°oO°**

**Voilà l'histoire avance, avance...la suite au prochain épisode. Faut pas qu'elle se noie la petite Hermione! Non je rigole! Allez je vous laisse j'ai des devoirs! Merci à tous pour vos encoouragements, ça me fait trooop plaisir! Je vous aime!**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre service**

**Et au service des vôtres !**


	5. Chapitre IV : Drago Malefoy doit mourir

**Titre**** : Drago Malefoy doit mourir**

**&&&**

**Author**** : Thi-thi21**

**&&&**

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de slash.**

**&&&**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**&&&**

**Résumé**** : Il séduit, il plaque, il enchaîne, mais trois filles vont lui faire payer avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais tout va dérapper...**

**&&&**

**N.d.A**

**Coucou à tous ! J'ai le temps et puis c'est bientôt les vacances, les bulletins envoyés, les conseils de classes passés, les notes arrêtés, j'ai le temps à vous consacrer ! Donc me voilà pour un autre chapitre ! Avant toute chose je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour les reviews ! Il y en a eu beaucoup au dernier chapitre et je voulais vous remercier ! C'est vous qui me donnez la force de continuer à écrire, à voyager dans un autre monde quand ma plume touche le papier. Alors pour tout ça je voulais vous remercier !**

**Bien, ce chapitre c'est la première étape de la fameuse vengeance ! C'est un plat qui se mange glacé ! Surtout quand s'est des filles qui le prépare ! Surtout que le titre de ce chapitre est très explicite ! **

**J'ai décidé que dans cette fic il y aurait deux histoires en parallèle:**

**- celle de Dray et la vengeance des filles**

**- et une autre sur le départ d'Harry et Ron, Ginny et autre chose**

**J'ai voulu rajouter une petite intrigue qui n'est pas dans le JTDM pour que ça fasse ma petite story à moi. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez une histoire qui ne correspond pas à JTDM. C'est mon DMDM à moi, remixé à ma sauce. De toute façon, si vous regardez bien, vous savez déjà quelle est la seconde histoire, quelqu'un me l'a déjà fait remarqué…allez j'en dis pas plus !**

**Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**&&&**

**RAR :**

**_lauralavoiepelletier_ merci pour ton encouragement, ça fait zizir ! **

**_elilove59 : _ah ah ! t'es la première à découvrir mes intentions ! très perspicace ! bravo, vraiment ! merci pour tes compliments ! pour la suite, tu seras comblé ! je te le promets ! Lis attentivement ce qui va suivre…**

**_Calim: _lol ! ouais ça ferait un bon film ! loool ! merci merci beaucoup !**

**_Lady125 :_ eh oui, la vrai vengence est pour très bientôt ! en fait, c'est maintenant ! du moins la première étape ! allez je t'en fis pas plus ! merci pour ta fidélité !**

**_damn-iit : _toi alors ! c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires ! j'adore ! lol ! tu peux consommer ma fic sans modérations, je t'en prie.**

**_dragohermione _: oui, mais tu peux toujours le dire que tu l'aimes ma fic ! lol ! triple merci !**

**_JadeMalefoyRogue_ : eh oui ! je regarde ne même temps le film pour avoir les bonnes paroles ! bien observé ! **

**_Miss Bady : _Oui oui, la suite est pour bientôt ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Reviens souvent ! lol !**

**_EtoileDeNeige_ : Ouais ouais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, glacé même !**

**_-4181315- _: Ouais, mais faut que tu le vois, il est troop bien ! Ma fic te montre déjà un peu ce qu'il y a dedans ! Bonne lecture !**

**_elodu92_ : aah la la elo tu te fais trop d'idées ! lol ! merci ma chewie sa fé toujours plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles dans mes fics ! Ahh, tu sais que je suis d'une sadikité dans ce chapitre mais tu ne peux rien em reprocher ! Tu en as lut une partie avant les autres ! La suite est six fois mieux ! Qui a dit que j'étais modeste…lol ! J'ai passée une superbe après midi avec toi mm si tu faisais la tête ! naaaan, je rigole ! Allez bisous ma pucette ! Je t'adore !**

**A votre lecture,**

**°oO°**

_Chapitre IV_ : Drago Malefoy doit mourir

Je faillis mourir de peur lorsque je fus réveillé en sursaut, dans mon bain, par Malefoy. Non, enfin pas vraiment. Il avait tambouriné à la porte et c'est ça qui avait failli me faire noyer !

- Granger non mais tu vas sortir oui ?

Je grognais en me rinçant. Je m'habillais prestement et sortis en furie sans même prêter attention au Serpentard. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre puis m'écroulais sur mon lit. J'entendis l'eau couler puis fermais les yeux de fatigue.

Rien que le début de l'année et je me sentais déjà exténué. Les professeurs nous donnaient beaucoup trop travail. Il ne fallait pas oublier que les ASPIC étaient pour cette année, cependant malgré la bonne élève que j'étais, j'en avais déjà un peu marre.

A peine avais-je commencer à sombrer dans le sommeil que j'entendis la porte de la salle commune claquer de nouveau. Je me retournais dans mon lit puis essaya de trouver le sommeil. Sans succès. Soupirant d'exaspération contre moi même, je me levais et alla dans la salle commune. Je pris un livre qui traînait par là et commença à le lire.

« Pff…ennuyant, je déteste la divination », pensais-je.

Mais alors que je lisais une partie sur les pouvoirs prémonitoires, j'entendis des éclats de voix hors de la salle.

- Laisse-moi entrer foutu tableau ! Je dois parler à la préfète en chef, c'est une question de vie ou de fierté !

Une voix familière maintenant. Je me levais en me posant la même question : Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?

J'ouvris le tableau et me trouva face à face avec Carrie Miller. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'elle me remarquais.

- Hermione, c'est ça ? me dit-elle.

- Euh…oui, Hermione, répondis-je toujours désarçonné.

Elle hocha la tête et entra sans un geste de ma part. Je refermais le tableau mais je ne m'étais pas retourné que quelqu'un tapa contre la porte. Je rouvrais la porte et me retrouvais cette fois ci devant Parvati.

- Je veux démolir qui nous savons, fit-elle en entrant à son tour.

Je la laissais passer en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis j'attendis, persuadé de quelque chose. Effectivement…

- OK, moi j'aime pas m'associer à des sang impur mais dans le cas de Drago Malefoy, je ferais une exception.

Parkinson s'engouffra dans la salle. Je restais un moment interdite puis me tournais d'un bloc vers les trois jeunes filles. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

- Heu, écoutez, si c'est pour Malefoy, c'est à peine si il m'écoute, fis-je d'une petite voix.

- Et alors, personne ne t'écoute, t'es le genre suisse neutralisée, lança la Serpentard.

- On dit neutre, intervint Carrie. Hermione, si on essayait toute les trois séparément de le détruire en s'entre-tuerait. Tu nous amenés ici et tu nous a fait voir que nous avions un point en commun.

Je me gardais de lui dire que je n'avais rien demander.

- Exactement, acquiesça Parvati. On veut toutes démolir Drago Malefoy.

Je percutais ce qu'elle venait de dire et regardais les trois filles successivement.

- Wow, OK.

Autant être impliquée jusqu'à la fin puisque je l'étais déjà. Je ne voulais plus être la fille transparente, je voulais changer, m'affirmer, si c'était la première étape, alors, je le ferais.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de discuter ici, Malefoy pourrait revenir à tout moments, fis-je simplement ce qu'elle prirent pour un consentement de ma part.

- Tu as raison, confirma Carrie. Demain, après le déjeuner, rendez vous à la salle de la rédaction du journal.

Elle partit tout de suite après. Les autres la suivirent. Moi, je restais là, debout au milieu de la salle en me demandant dans quelle aventure je m'étais embarquée. Car je savais au plus profond de moi que je n'y échapperais pas.

&&&

Le lendemain, je ne pus guère être attentive aux cours de la matinée, attendant avec une impatience étrange cette fameuse « réunion ». Cependant je me calmais pendant l'heure où les autres avaient divination. Moi, je restais comme à mon habitude dans la bibliothèque en lisant un livre.

Quand vint l'heure où je dû me rendre à mon cours de botanique, je sortis de la salle et me rendit vers ma classe mais je rencontrais Ginny en route. Ou plutôt je la pris par surprise.

- Gin' ? Tu n'as pas cours ? demandais-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

Elle sembla me remarquer car elle devint tout à coup rouge pivoine et s'avança à grand pas vers moi pour me détourner du couloir où elle était.

- Euh non, j'ai euh…enfin si, j'allais justement en métamorphoses avec McGo, bafouilla-t-elle en marchant rapidement.

- Euh, Ginny, fis-je remarquer, la salle de métamorphoses, c'est de l'autre côté.

Elle s'arrêta, me regarda, fit volte face et se retourna vers moi.

- Oh oui, euh…je le savais, je, hum…à, à tout à l'heure.

Je la regardais s'éloigner les sourcils froncés. Que pouvait-elle bien me cacher ? Enfin. Je mis cette question de côté et me promis d'y revenir plus tard. Je partis vers les serres et passa deux bonnes heures en compagnie de Chourave et ses _chères_ plantes carnivores.

&&&

Ce fut comme si je ne m'étais jamais intéressés aux cours, je me précipitais la première hors de la serre n°4 et me dirigeais à pas rapides vers le château. Je m'installais dans la grande salle et mangeais de bonne appétit. Ginny arriva quelques temps après.

- Salut, me dit-elle en se plongeant dans son assiette.

- Salut, répondis-je à mon tour en la fixant du regard. Tu as un temps à m'accorder ce soir ?

- 'peux pas, j'ai entraînement.

- Oh, hum…demain alors ? proposais-je.

- Désolé 'mione mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, McGo et Rogue nous ont donnés une tonne de devoirs pour cette semaine, la prochaine d'accord, promis.

Je la regardais légèrement suspicieuse. Elle dût sentir mon regard lourd car elle releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répliquais-je.

Puis je rajoutais plus doucement :

- Ça à quelque chose à voir avec, Harry ? Il t'as écrit quelque chose?

Elle détourna les yeux, mettant son costume de froideur à chaque fois qu'on parlait du jeune homme.

- Non, justement voilà le problème, il ne m'a pas écrit, dit la rouquine d'un ton amer qui sonnait faux à mon avis.

Mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter, la déranger. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissez tomber les choses sachant que je lui en reparlerais un jour. Et puis, je devais la quitter de toute manière. Elle ne me retint pas.

Je sortis de la grande salle en hâte. Mais ce ne fut qu'au milieu du couloir que je me rendit compte d'une chose : je ne savais pas où se trouvait la salle de rédaction du journal de l'école. Moi, Hermione Granger ne sait pas quelque chose, pertinent de ma part, non ?

- Quelle idiote, non mais vraiment Hermione bravo, tu fait une merveilleuse petite idiote !

- Mmh, je ne dirais pas ça.

Je fis volte face. Appuyé sur le mur, Nicholas me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Je devins aussitôt rouge de honte.

- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? me nargua-t-il.

- Euh…je…non. Je cherchais la salle de rédaction du journal, dis-je en évitant son regard.

- Oh, c'est à côté du tableau de Barbarian le honteux, au 3e étage.

- Merci, fis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla. Je soupirais. J'étais encore passé pour une demeurée, encore. Je suivis les indications du brun et continuais mon chemin.

Plus j'y réfléchissais plus je me disais qu'il n'avait aucun point commun avec son frère, ça en était effrayant.

J'avais fait des calculs, Nicholas était en dernière année à Poudlard tout comme Drago, ils devaient alors avoir le même âge, mais si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Jumeaux ? Eux ? Etonnant, quand je disais que les Malefoy allaient m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Arrivée devant le tableau de Barbarian le honteux (mais aussi le moche), je cherchais du regard une quelconque salle de rédaction, sans succès. Heureusement, Carrie arriva à ce moment là.

- Hermione ? C'est par là.

Je la suivis dans un couloir menant à une porte cachée qui donnait sur une salle énorme. Mais alors énorme !

- Wow, qui a crû que ça existait à Poudlard ça ? murmurais-je.

- Je sais, sourit Miller. Dumbledore a eu l'amabilité de me laisser installer tout ça. Mes origines moldues y sont pour quelque chose.

Ah bah ça oui. Devant moi se trouvait des dizaines d'ordinateurs avec des systèmes sorciers ou moldus. Certaines personne répondaient même au téléphone. Téléphone ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies le réseau à Poudlard ? m'étonnais-je.

- Oh ça, fit-elle comme si c'était un détail sans importance, Dumbledore m'a permis de faire installer un réseau de communication dans tout le château jusqu'à un périmètre un peu autour du lac. C'est un procédé magique en fait, comme celui qui existe au ministère.

Elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien, j'étais totalement admirative, elle était bien trop…

- Qui savait que ça existait cet endroit?

Je me retournais. Les deux autres filles étaient déjà là. Parkinson regarda avec un intérêt caché un des grands ordinateurs de la salle.

- C'est quoi…ça ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Des ordinateurs, répondit fièrement Carrie.

Mais, vu l'expression d'incrédulité de la vert et argent, elle soupira et rajouta :

- Des objets moldus modifiés à la manière sorcière.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Pansy se détacha de son objet d'attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire pour l'être aimé, marmonna-t-elle.

Parvati, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, poussa un grand cri en pointant un des écrans du doigt.

- Mais…qu…que, c'est Drago !

Je regardais à mon tour et retint une exclamation de surprise. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ai des caméras de surveillance ?

- Oh ça, dit Carrie, ce sont les caméras du château, toujours sous l'accord de notre Dumby. Dommage, il n'a pas voulu qu'on en place dans tous le château et dans les salles communes. Selon lui, seuls les endroits communs peuvent êtres filmés.

Je ne relevais pas la remarque car dans ma tête je remerciais notre cher directeur.

- Regardez-le moi faire le coq comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, fit Parkinson d'un ton âpre en regardant l'écran qui montrait la grande salle.

Je ne pus qu'affirmer silencieusement de la tête.

- Bah, c'est le cas, murmura Parvati.

- Pour l'instant, s'exclama joyeusement Carrie. Suivez-moi.

On se dirigea vers la porte le plus au fond de la salle. La pièce était espacée et sur le mur de face trônait une grande photo de Malefoy, une photo faite de façon moldue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionnais-je.

- Un poster que j'ai agrandi moi même, répondit la Serdaigle. Ne touchez à rien !

On obéit docilement et on s'assirent sur les quatre chaises qui se trouvaient autour de la grande photo du Serpentard.

- Bien les filles, essayez d'être attentives, commença-t-elle en nous regardant. Okay Hermione, fais ton truc.

- Mon truc ? répétais-je.

- Par quoi on commence dans notre opération, fit-elle d'un ton évident.

- Oh. Hum…très bien, acceptais-je. Heu…qu'est-ce qui vous d'abord le plus attirés chez…

- Hermione, très bien cet angle là, me coupa la blonde. Okay les filles, nous devons définir Drago.

Elle se mit devant le poster et semblait détecter le moindre détail.

- C'est une stature enveloppée dans un tableau, dans un cadre de muscles. Comment est-ce qu'il agit ? Est-ce son charme ? Ou bien son allure, son corps parfait ? Qu'est-ce que c'est les filles, cherchez bien !

- C'est vraiment tout, murmura Pansy d'une voix enrouée. Ce sont ses yeux, ses lèvres, son torse et comment…quand il te sert dans ses bras, son corps se raidit et…

- Heu…on sait toutes ce qui arrivent quand l'homme est très ému, coupa Parvati en la fusillant du regard.

- Je parlais pas de ça, s'indigna la Serpentard.

- Ça va les filles, réservez ça à Drago ! Reprenons où on en étais. Nous sommes d'accord, il est sexy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? fit Pansy.

- Ben, chez les meneuses de claques de Gryffondor, on détruit l'autre équipe en minant leurs confiance, proposa Parvati. Qu'ils se prennent pour des nuls.

- Je crois pas que ce soit l'occasion de faire « Eh les bébés, vous jouez comme des pieds ! », répliqua la Serpentard d'un ton acerbe.

- Tais-toi un peu…

- Parvati, reprit Carrie. C'est pas que j'ai envie de l'admettre, mais c'est pas idiot.

Pansy poussa un cri d'indignation. Je pensais que c'était le moment pour intervenir.

- Voilà, étant donné que Drago court constamment après une nouvelle fille, si on veut se venger de ce genre de gars, on le fait passer pour…inapte, dis-je avec une légère lueur sadique dans le regard.

- Oui, acquiesça Carrie. Inapte. Une destruction systématique de tout ce qui fait Drago Malefoy.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle lança une flèche qui atterrit droit dans le front du beau blond.

- Les filles, intervint Pansy avec son air le plus digne d'une vrai Serpentard, je crois que j'ai une idée.

&&&

- …les gobelins eurent beaucoup de mal à retrouver la reconnaissance du peuple sorcier toujours marqué par leur précédente révolte…

Ennuyant, toujours aussi ennuyant ces cours d'histoire de la magie. Je pariais combien qu'il va encore nous raconter la fameuse révolte des gobelins du 18e siècle.

- …cette révolte qui s'est passé il y a…

Gagné. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Binns était bien trop prévisible. J'étais Hermione Granger, la studieuse élève de Gryffondor et préfète-en-chef. Mais à cet instant, j'avais envie d'être comme tous les autres élèves, c'est à dire, pouvoir m'endormir comme eux sur ma table. Dur dur la vie de première de la classe. Dans le monde sorcier comme moldu, c'est toujours la même chose.

Je me souviens de mes années de primaire. Elles étaient belles, bien sur, mais morne. Je sais aujourd'hui que si ils étaient tous amis avec moi c'est parce que je faisais leurs devoirs ou je les aidaient à chaque examen. J'ai toujours été comme ça, mais ce n'était pas ma faute, j'avais envie qu'on m'aime, et je n'avais pas, en fin de compte, vraiment changé.

La preuve, je m'étais embarquée dans un complot contre le plus beau mec de l'école. Et l'idée la plus saugrenue de vengeance avait germé dans l'esprit tordu d'une Serpentard, le pire, c'était pas vraiment idiot ! Enfin, il nous fallait attendre quelques semaines pour le mettre en place. Sadique ? Je ne savais pas si on pouvait me qualifier de sadique. Influençable ? Oui.

La sonnerie retentit et je me précipitais dehors, comme à mon habitude depuis quelques temps. Après être bien éloignée de la salle d'histoire de la magie, je me dirigeais vers la volière d'un pas plus lent. J'attendais ce jour là une lettre de mes chers amis et j'en étais toute excitée. En chemin je tombais sur un jeune homme avec qui je parlais souvent ces derniers temps.

- Oh, salut Hermione, dit-il en m'apercevant. Tu vas à la volière ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, heu, oui. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et on se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Je le trouvais vraiment sympathique, très loin de son frère. Et puis il avait toujours ce sourire rassurant.

Je ne remarquais même pas que nous étions déjà arrivé à notre destination. Un hibou que je connaissais bien vint se poser à mon épaule.

- Salut Hedwige, tu as fait un bon voyage, pas trop fatiguée ? murmurais-je à l'animal blanc qui hulula sous mes caresses.

Je détachais la lettre qui l'accompagnais et m'empressais de l'ouvrir comme un enfant. Nicholas me regardait d'un air moqueur. Je relevais la tête.

- Désolé, j'attends impatiemment cette lettre tu comprends, fis-je d'un petite voix.

Il rit et me dit de l'ouvrir très vite. J'opérais et je reconnus rapidement l'écriture de mon meilleur ami.

_« Salut 'mione._

_Comment tu vas ? Ici tu nous manque beaucoup. Mais bonne nouvelle, notre entraînement se fini dans cinq jours. Enfin pour moi, Ron doit rester jusqu'au nouvel an pour son stage de formateur. _

_Et puis j'ai vraiment envie de te voir, le temps est moche ici et en plus il n'y aucune personne pour me dire de faire mes devoirs. Mais ne t'inquiètes je les fais…_

Menteur. C'était un grand menteur. McGonagal leur envoyait chaque semaine des copies des derniers cours afin qu'ils ne perdent pas le fil mais j'étais sûre qu'ils ne jetaient qu'un bref coup d'œil, et encore…

…_Sinon, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop j'espère ? Je reviens dans une semaine, le temps de me reposer un peu. Alors sois de bonne humeur à mon retour ! _

_Je t'embrasse très fort_

_Harry, »_

Je souris, il allait revenir la semaine prochaine. Je tournais le parchemin où se trouvait la lettre de Ron.

« _Hermione, comment vas-tu ? _

_Harry a dû te prévenir de son retour la semaine prochaine. Je dois te prévenir qu'il a violemment contesté cette décision, prétextant vouloir rester avec moi. Le menteur, il ne veut pas rentrer pour avoir à affronter Ginny. I_

_l m'a expliqué ce qu'il a, apparemment Ginny lui aurait fait le reproche de se désintéresser d'elle après la guerre. Il dit que…il dit qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de mon côté, je ne pensais pas que le problème venait de là. Si Harry ne l'aime plus, je ne peux pas l'obliger à l'aimer. _

_J'espère que tu sauras lui remettre les idées en place, à coup sûr il ne veut pas la faire souffrir davantage, il doit se croire impossible à aimer, vu qu'il a tué…enfin tu vois quoi. J'aimerais qu'il se mette enfin dans la tête qu'il est un garçon de 17 ans comme tout les autres avec quelques souvenirs particulièrement éprouvants en plus. Enfin, c'est Harry. _

_Sinon, comment va Ginny ? Je paries qu'Harry ne t'en as pas parlé dans sa lettre ?Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part et à tout les autres aussi._

_Bisous_

_Ron »_

Cette fois ci, je soupirais. Harry avait beau être le sauveur de l'humanité, dans ces situations là, il restait un garçon sans cervelle pour moi.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? fit Nicholas en me faisant sursauter.

- Non, juste la stupidité du héros solitaire (1), répondis-je d'un air las. J'espère que Ginny a aussi reçu une lettre ou je l'égorge à son retour.

- Potter ? Tu parles bien de lui ? demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, acquiesçais-je prudemment, le crétin sans cervelle c'est bien Harry Potter, pourquoi ?

- Il sort avec Ginny Weasley, non ? La rousse de sixième année ?

Je fronçais les sourcils à mon tour.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ils n'ont pas rompus ?

- Pourquoi ils…non bien sur que non. Pourquoi ? répétais-je avec insistance.

- Non, rien, oublies, j'ai du me tromper, conclut-il d'un geste de la main.

Je le regardais d'un air suspicieux tandis que nous sortions de la volière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Rien, je…

Il soupira.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais, si Weasley est ton amie, et que Harry l'est tout autant, dans quelques temps tu auras quelques problèmes en ce qui concerne ce couple. Si c'en est encore un…

- Comment tu…

Je le regardais ahurie. Mais je ne pus poser une autre question que la porte d'une salle abandonnée s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Je tournais la tête et me figeais.

Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose à ce moment là: le retour d'Harry.

&&&

Bien.

Récapitulons, j'étais invisible pour la plupart des élèves de cette école.

Je venais de m'embarquer dans une histoire farfelue contre un « presque » dieu de la beauté.

Mes meilleurs amis n'étaient pas avec moi pour ma dernière année.

Et j'avais pour tutrice une aimante à mec.

Je crois que les dieux voulaient me faire affronter plus d'épreuves cette année là.

Car dernière nouvelle, la «petite amie » de mon meilleur ami le trompait, mais attendez, avec un Serpentard de surcroît. Je vous présente Mister Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de notre présente proie, j'ai nommé, Drago Malefoy.

Quoi qu'il arrivait dans ma vie, de fils en aiguilles j'en arrivait toujours à cette petite fouine bondissante.

**°oO°**

**(1) : petit clin d'œil à une très hilarante vidéo sur youtube ! après le /com, vous mettez ****watch?vbqOrj9Alp8****. La vidéo s'appelle, Harry Potter et la stupidité du héros solitaire ! A voir ! XD !**

**Voilà ! j'ai jamais fait un chapitre aussi long ! **

**On dit merci ! « MERCI » ! En plus je trouve qu'il est bien fait ! De surcroît ! **

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai mis un peu d'humour mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! (rire !) **

**Pauvre mione, elle a déjà tant enduré ! **

**Mais auteur sadik dit fic sadik ! **

**Mwahah ha ha haha ! - rire démoniak façon dark vador (je suis ton père...hihihi)-**

**Hum…allez, des reviews ! Pour cet élan de gratitude de vous avoir écrit si vite ! Ahhh, chère muse quand tu nous tiens !**

**Oo° Thi-thi °oO**

**A votre service**

**Et au service des vôtres !**


	6. Chapitre V : Plan A Miner la confiance

**Titre**** : Drago Malefoy doit mourir**

**Author**** : Thi-thi21**

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de slash.**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**Résumé**** : Il séduit, il plaque, il enchaîne, mais trois filles vont lui faire payer avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais tout va dérapper...**

**N.d.A**

**SALUT ! Como esta bien ? LA vie est belle non ? Bientôt les vacances ! hihi, faut ke je finisse cette fic avant la rentrée alors je m'y mets ! JE vous donne des chapitres rapidement alors j'aimerais beaucoup beaucoup de reviews ! lool ! **

**Parlons du chapitre précédent, vous avez appris un truc sur l'histoire en parallèle de cette fic. Eh oui, ce sera en même temps du Harry/Ginny/Blaise ! Voilà ! **

**Sur ce chapitre c'est la première étape de la vengeance, vous saurez c'est quoi ! JE vous préviens tout de suite je remixe les vengeances à ma façon donc ce sera un peu différent de JTDM à partir de là les choses se modifient un peu du film. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si il y a quelque chose complètement à part ! Déjà que l'histoire du triangle Harry, Blaise et Ginny est sortie de mon imagination ! J'aime bien ce trio d'ailleurs, je verrais…**

**Donc merci pour les reviews ! J'en attends d'autres ! **

**RAR :**

**_morganneS_ merci merci merci mille fois merci ! c'est très gentil de ta part ! je te décevrais pas en ce qui concerne Nicholas ! promiiiis !**

**_damn-iit : _ah bn ? t'es une fan de LYA ? Je savais pas ! attends c'est génial ! t'as lu « La nouvelle ère », si c'est le cas, désolé mais j'ai arrêté temporairement la fic ! trop pa le ocurage, un peu plus tard tkt ! Merci pour tes encouragements !**

**_EtoileDeNeige_ : OK, je vais essayer de faire plus long à partirde maintenant, prooomis ! Tu vas savoir, du calme ! aaah lala, lol !**

**_dragohermione _: non pas de soucis…ouh lala, tu me fais peur là ! pas d'idées mal placés ! l'histoire m'appartient encore ! ginny est a moureuse en fait du seul homme qu'elle aime ! haha super non ? loool ! tu verras ne t'inquiètes pas ! merci merci mille fois !**

**_elodu92_ : miss comment vas-tu ? hihihhi ! j'adore tjrs lire tes reviews ! j'aime j'aime j'aime ! oui oui, c'est vai j'ai piké sur la fic sur « je suis ton père », mais c'était tellement drôle ! aaah, j'ai hâte d'être dimanche, tmtc pk ! Je te la donne rapidement ta suite ! Tu te rends compte de ma bonté ! lool ! jtd**

**_elilove59 : _QUOI ? Gin' et Dray ? Nooon, surtout pas ! Ok je les aime bien mais comme même ! nan, je le préfère avec miss granger ! c'est tellement plus romantique ! OUH LA ! j'en pleure – snif – tu préfère ma fic au film – snif- j'y crois pas – snif – quel joli compliment – snif - ! merci ! sniiiiif**

**milyze : ouais j'avoue kan on a rien à dire c'est dur ! mais au moins tu as laissé une review ! C'est déjà ça ! hihihi, merci !**

**_Lady125 :_ moi aussi j'ai adoré le chapitre ! loool ! merci poru ta fidélité misss !**

**miss cerise : lool ! bah oui ! merci pour ton premier commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaît !**

**Miss Bady : Ginny est mieux avec Blaise ? ouais j'avoue je le pensais aussi…oups…non rien, te préoccupes pas de ma réponse…lol !**

**-4181315- : ah oui, tu l'as vu la vidéo ? elle est géniale ! j'étais morte de rire ! lol ! merci encore pour ta fidélité !**

**A votre lecture,**

**°oO°**

_Chapitre V_ : Plan A : Miner la confiance de l'adversaire – partie 1

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci.

Je soupirais : les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. Et si elle commençait à s'entêter comme elle le faisait si bien.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demandais-je alors d'un ton que j'essayais de faire le plus neutre possible.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux durant une demi seconde. Cela n'allait pas me faire céder.

- Ginny, la décence veut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait…ça, continuais-je en haussant un peu le ton.

Elle soupira à son tour et se tourna vers moi les yeux durs.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit-elle.

- C'est Harry c'est ça ? C'est à cause de lui que tu en es venu à la ?

Elle réagit au quart de tour.

- Je viens de te dire que tu ne comprendrais pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais enfin Ginny, même si je ne comprendrais pas, malgré tout l'amitié que je te porte, je voudrais comprendre ne serait ce que la moitié de ce qui t'ai passé par la tête !

Je ne pouvais plus résister à la colère qui me montait au cerveau. Je savais en partie le problème, je veux dire, une fille et un garçon qui sortent, les cheveux ébouriffés et les habits froissés d'une salle de classe vide ne peut être que suspect. Le fait qu'elle évite ma question répondait à sa place.

- Harry a été dur avec toi, je le sais Gin', tu en a souffert, je le sais aussi, repris je un peu plus calmement. Mais, le tromper…il t'aime encore j'en suis sûr.

- NON ! répliqua-t-elle hors d'elle à cette annonce. Il ne m'aime pas ! Il en m'aurait pas tant fait souffrir ! Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai ressenti, à l'attendre ces années et de le voir s'éloigner maintenant qu'il m'a accepté ! Toi non plus tu ne sais pas combien j'ai mal, personne ne sait et…tu oses me juger sur ce que j'ai fait…

- Je ne te juges pas Ginny, je dis juste que le tromper…Malgré tout il reste quelque chose entre vous et tu aurais dût réfléchir à tes actes…

Elle eut un rire amer.

- Bien sûr, toi tu es la sage Hermione, sainte Hermione, dit-elle hargneusement. Tu ne fais jamais d'erreur. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti, combien j'ai été blessé, rejetée, tu ne peux pas savoir alors…alors…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle essuya les larmes qui commençait à couler et après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard, elle partit en courant de la salle commune.

Je ne songeais même pas à la rattraper. C'était inutile. Lorsqu'une Weasley est dans cet état là, il ne valait mieux pas continuer la discussion ,l'entêtement des Weasley, non mais je vous jure. Autant essayez de faire parler un enfant de cinq mois !

J'étais assez mitigé sur la question d'une aventure honnête entre ces deux là. Après que je les ai surpris, Blaise et elle, je m'étais remis en question sur la vraie raison de la trahison de Ginny. Je comprends qu'elle ai souffert, Harry lui a fait encore plus mal que si il lui disait qu'il rompait. Son attitude distante pouvait blesser bien plus qu'on ne pouvait le penser, cependant, cela ne pouvait pas entièrement excuser ce qu'elle avait fait.

Car si seulement les choses s'étaient arrêtées en de petits baisers innocents pour ces amants, car il fallait être idiot pour se voiler la face. Je le répète, les habits froissés et tout le reste, ils sont passés à un stade supérieur. Mais Ginny est ma meilleure amie et même si…même si elle a fait ça, je serais prête à la soutenir. Mais en tout cas, à ce moment là, je ne préférais pas la déranger. La laisser seule avec ses pensées était le plus sage.

Quant à moi, ce soir là, je sortis un peu dans le parc pour prendre l'air et me changer les idées. Mes pas me menèrent sans que je sache comment, au terrain de Quidditch. Je m'étais peu à peu, avec le temps, attacher à cet endroit. Mais penser à ça me venait à penser à autre chose qui me fendit le cœur.

En fait, je pensais d'abord à Harry. Je me surpris à ressentir une peine immense pour lui. Il restait mon meilleur ami aussi et apprendre ce genre de choses allait lui faire très mal.

En deuxième me venait Malefoy. C'était lui l'équivalent de Ginny dans cette situation. Elle l'a trompé, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et allait dans le même panier que ce que faisait également le Serpentard. Je me demandais comment Harry allait réagir. Se venger ? Comme ces trois filles qui voulaient à tout prix rendre la pareille au Serpentard. Se résigner ? Qu'allait-il se passer entre les deux ?

Sur le coup je me souvins de la phrase de Nicholas, « dans quelques temps tu auras quelques problèmes en ce qui concerne ce couple, si c'en est encore un… ». Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée. Décidément, cette année là, n'était pas une des meilleure.

- Hermione ?

Je relevais la tête.

- Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je réellement surprise.

- Je me promenais, j'aime bien voir le soleil se coucher et cet endroit est un très bon endroit pour observer, expliqua-t-elle de son entrain habituel. Et toi ? Je ne te vois pas souvent en dehors de tes bouquins.

- Oh, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, murmurais-je.

- Des problèmes ?

- Non, rien de bien grave, fis-je en évitant la question. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Je ne sais plus à quand remonte ma dernière discussion avec toi.

- L'année dernière, on parlait des bilans de la bataille, me répondit-elle comme si c'était naturel.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée. La bataille. Quelque chose que j'essayais désespérément d'enlever de ma tête, sans succès. Au fond, cela me rattrapait toujours, un peu comme Harry et Ginny en ce moment. Et voilà, je repensais encore à mes problèmes. J'étais réellement désespérante.

- Tu veux parler d'autre chose ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas bien, remarqua-t-elle.

- Non, enfin oui, parlons d'autre chose si tu veux bien, acquiesçais-je en souriant. Le journal de ton père marche toujours aussi bien ?

- Oui, toujours. Oh ! J'ai oublié ! Quand est-ce qu'Harry va revenir ?

Mon sourire s'effaça. Je ne pouvais pas l'en vouloir. Hermione rimait avec Harry et Ron après tout. Je soupirais, personne n'allait jamais me voir comme j'étais. On m'associait toujours à mes deux meilleurs amis ou à la guerre et cela commençait à m'exaspérer mais enfin, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose.

- Il revient jeudi prochain, répondis-je. Luna, je viens des me souvenir que je n'ai pas fini mon devoir d'arithmancie. A la prochaine peut être.

Je me levais et partis sans demander mon reste. Je m'en voulais beaucoup de lui faire ça, elle qui était souvent seule. Mais je ne supportais vraiment pas parler de Ron, Harry ou Ginny.

Mes pas me menèrent à mes appartements où je fus heureuse de constater que personne ne s'y trouvait. Dans ma chambre, j'essayais de me vider l'esprit mais quoi que je faisais, l'image de Blaise et Ginny venait me hanter. En fait, je crois que j'avais peur pour une seule raison : ce que j'allais dire à Harry à son retour. Ça me terrifiait, il allait m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévu et je ne savais pas qui soutenir, qui avait raison ou tord, je ne savais pas quoi faire et cette situation m'angoissait. Je voulais tellement que tout soit simple, que je n'aies pas à me décider, malheureusement pour moi, le déroulement des événements me laissa penser le contraire.

&&&

Au petit déjeuner, je reçu une missive de la part des filles. Elles voulaient que je les retrouve après les cours pour parler du plan. Apparemment il pouvait être exécuté.

Cependant, mon excitation fut moins dense lorsque je reçu une autre lettre, celle de Ron. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il faisait parti de cette histoire. Si jamais il serait au courant de l'histoire, il se retrouverait dans la même situation que moi, à choisir. Hors de question, le fardeau était assez lourd pour le lui imposer. Et puis sa lettre était banale alors quand je répondis, je me gardais de lui faire transparaître la moindre parcelle de terreur qui s'insinuait en moi.

Ce fut le cœur un peu plus lourd que je me rendit, en fin de journée, à l'endroit du rendez-vous, la salle de rédaction. Lorsque j'y arrivais, les filles constatèrent immédiatement ma mauvaise humeur mais ne posèrent aucune question, ce dont je leur était reconnaissante.

- Alors tout est prêt pour le plan ? demandais-je d'un ton qui se voulait intéressé que remarqua très bien Parkinson mais qui s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Je l'emmène demain au lieu prévu et je fais ce nous avons dit. Ensuite, le reste suivra, disons…jeudi prochain.

- Jeudi ? Tu as convenu pour jeudi prochain ? m'exclamais-je.

- Oui, ça te pose un problème ? s'étonna la Serpentard.

- Non, enfin, c'est que…

- Très bien alors, en conclut la brune. C'est décidé. Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller, on se tient au courant, disons dimanche d'accord ?

Sans nous avoir laissé le temps de nous expliquer, elle partit rapidement de la salle.

- Je me demande si ça va bien se passer, murmura Carrie.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? fit Parvati en regardant ses ongles.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je…se justifia la Serdaigle.

- T'inquiètes pas, moi non plus, coupa la Gryffondor. Voilà pourquoi on va la surveiller.

Je la regardais étonnée.

- La surveiller, répétais-je, sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

- Lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Le plan se déroule près de la lisière de la forêt, juste à côté du lac. Alors, il suffira juste de nous glisser dans l'envers du décor et le tour est joué.

Elle ne devait pas nous trouver très coopératives car elle sembla obliger de continuer :

- C'est juste de l'observation, on ne fait rien, on regarde c'est tout.

Je jetais un œil à la Serdaigle, peu convaincue elle aussi. Cependant, Parvati savait ce qu'elle voulait alors en moins de deux minutes, elle sut nous convaincre. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais rien.

Lorsque je retournais dans mes appartements, je tomba sur mon homologue. Il sortait de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la sortie. C'est à peine si il me remarqua, du moins, je le croyais.

- Bonne nuit Granger, me lança-t-il sans même se retourner.

Ce que moi je fis tout de suite après cette phrase. D'un pas nonchalant, il partit de la salle. Je restais, au milieu de la pièce, seule, comme une idiote, ce dont j'étais souvent ces temps-ci.

Je me mis au travail dès que je fus rentrée dans ma chambre. Seulement, à peu près une dizaine de minutes, un hibou tapa contre ma fenêtre. Je reconnus un des volatiles de l'école. Je décachetais la lettre tandis que je caressais l'animal de ma main libre.

_« Hermione, j'ai à te parler._

_Tu es libre pour Pré-au-lard demain ? S'il te plaît ?_

_G.W »_

Ginny voulait me parler ? De quoi ? Enfin, la question en se posait pas tant que ça mais j'avais quelques doutes. Elle n'était pas trop rancunière mais quand même aussi tôt, présenter des excuses, si c'en étaient, je renvoyais le même hibou à son expéditeur avec une réponse positive. Je soupirais, décidément cette année n'était pas être des plus reposantes.

&&&

La sortie à Pré-au-lard ne m'enchantait guère le lendemain arrivé. Ce fut d'un pas lent et plutôt lassé que je me dirigeais vers le village accompagné de plusieurs étudiants surexcités.

J'avais convenu avec les filles de nous retrouver près de la « Tête du sanglier », au moins là, il y aurait peu d'élèves. Mais avant, j'allais retrouver Ginny chez Rosmerta. Je la trouvais attablée à une table l'air plus morne que d'habitude. Je me pris alors à me détester. Ginny devait autant souffrir que moi, si ce n'est plus de la situation et puis, elle était définitivement ma meilleure amie, et moi au lieu de l'aider, je la jugeais et…oh et puis ce n'était pas l'heure aux remords ! Je pris une grande inspiration et m'asseyais en face d'elle.

Elle leva la tête et m'adressa un sourire triste.

- Oh non Ginny ne commence pas avec cet air là, je ne pourrais plus te faire la morale correctement, dis-je pour la détendre.

Elle sourit plus franchement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Merci d'être venue, de dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Je…je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit Hermione, tu es la seule à m'aider et je…

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Je me crispait. Non, non, elle ne devait pas pleurer ou je pleurais moi aussi.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait, moi aussi je te demande pardon. Si tu veux bien, on oublies ? proposais-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en chassant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Désolé, fit-elle au bout d'un moment, ces temps-ci je suis un peu à fleur de peau.

- Je t'en prie, je peux comprendre, la rassurais-je.

Puis prenant un courage qui venait d'après ce qu'on raconte de ma maison, je me risquais à lui poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

- Gin', je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment d'en parler mais je…je voulais savoir, je voulais savoir…

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre moi et Blaise, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

Je hochais la tête.

- C'est un peu long. J'espère que tu as le temps.

Je me tins plus confortablement et patientais. Puis elle parla.

- Tu te souviens le jour du départ d'Harry et de mon frère ? Tu m'avais proposé de nous faire une petite soirée, rien que nous deux. Mais j'étais réellement fatiguée et j'avais envie d'être seule. J'étais dans la salle commune, et comme je n'avais pas tant mangé au dîner, je suis partie aux cuisines. Je suis entrée, comme à mon habitude et j'ai demandé à Dobby de me préparer un petit plat, je sais qu'il a l'habitude d'offrir démesurément alors j'ai pris mon temps et je me suis assise sur une des chaises. Mais…ce soir là, je n'étais pas seule…

_« Za…Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_La rouquine regarda avec incrédulité le jeune homme qui mangeait tranquillement une pomme. Il leva les yeux vers elle._

_« Je pourrais te retourner la question Weasley » , répondit-il naturellement. _

_« Oh euh… »_

_Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre mais enfin après tout elle n'allait tout de même pas s'expliquer. C'était autant son droit à elle d'être là. Bornée de nature, Ginny s'assit en face de lui et attendit son plat, le Serpentard l'ignorant, du moins à ce qu'elle pensait. L'attente fut comme une éternité à la Gryffondor qui en était déjà à son quatrième doigt rongé lorsque le petit elfe, tout content, lui apporta deux plateaux repas bien garnis. _

_« Oh, hum…merci Dobby, il fallait pas tant », murmura-t-elle en l'aidant à porter les deux plateaux._

_« Oh miss Weasley, il n'y a pas de quoi, Dobby est très content, s'exclama-t-il. Dobby est fier d'aider l'amie et plus de monsieur Harry Po…Oh ! Miss, vous allez bien ? »_

_L'elfe se mit par terre et ramassa les aliments qui s'étaient éparpillés. Elle avait lâché le plat pourtant elle s'était juré de ne pas y penser, pas cette nuit là. Elle se mit à genoux et aida la créature, ils se levèrent ensemble mais elle fit basculer le verre sur l'elfe. elle prit un chiffon et essaya de le nettoyer convulsivement._

_« Oh, désolé Dobby, je...je voulais pas, pardon, excuse-moi, je… »_

_Les mains tremblantes, elle commença à se sentir irrémédiablement mal. La petite main de la créature se posa sur la sienne. _

_« Dobby est désolé d'avoir fait pleurer Miss, Dobby s'excuse Miss, fit-il. Dobby va chercher un verre d'eau pour Miss. »_

_Il se leva et partit rapidement. Quand à la jeune fille, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer et reniflait plusieurs fois pour essayer. Puis soudain, un mouchoir apparut devant elle, tendu par quelqu'un dont elle avait oublié la présence. Elle s'arrêta automatiquement de sangloter._

_« Tiens, je déteste les personnes qui reniflent », fit le Serpentard, à genoux devant elle._

_Elle le regarda et sentit ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. _

_« M-merci… »_

_Il se leva et lui tendit une main. Ginny regarda la main, puis le propriétaire et la prit. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face et là, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait vraiment de très beaux yeux verts, légèrement plus foncés que ceux de…de…_

_Zabini sembla déconcerté une minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait de nouveau ? Elle tremblait, il sentait sa main trembler douloureusement. Sa main ? Il la tenait toujours par la main. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant que l'envie avant la raison le poussa à la réconforter, comme il le faisait si bien avec sa petite sœur. Les pleurs cessèrent. Contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, battre très vite. Elle se sentit renaître, elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais sa tête vidée. Dans un mouvement, plus de total abandon que de raison, elle releva la tête et l'embrassa. Et plus étrange : il répondit à son baiser…_

Je restais silencieuse, pendue à ses lèvres. Un sentiment de culpabilité enfouie en moi. Elle avait vraiment souffert et moi je ne voyais rien. Mais avant que je ne me maudisse encore plus, elle continua son récit.

- Les choses se sont déroulées si vite. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé mais aujourd'hui je me demande encore si le fait que Blaise ait été là ce soir là n'était pas un signe du destin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis détaché de lui et je venais de me rendre compte de mon acte. J'étais terrifié par ce que je venais de faire mais, quelque part…quelque part au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas que cet instant s'arrête, comme si j'étais connecté à lui par ce baiser. Je m'étais sentie bien. L'espace d'une minute. Mes problèmes envolés. Et je ne voulais pas que tout redevienne comme avant alors j'ai préféré fuir. Je suis partie en courant des cuisines et j'ai renversé au passage Dobby. Je me sentais stupide et mal. Mais…il m'a rattrapé…

_- Weasley ! Weasley ! Ginny !_

_La rouquine s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Les choses étaient si simple quand on ne réfléchissait pas aux conséquences. _

_- Tu en peux pas partir comme ça sans t'expliquer, dit-il quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, essouflé._

_Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter d'avantage toute cette pression qui s'accumulait en elle. Elle s'écroula à terre et versa toute les larmes de son corps. Il la rejoignit et emmené par la passion qui les avaient réunis ce soir là, il la prit naturellement dans ses bras. Elle pleura, pleura jusqu'à ne plus verser aucune larmes. Son cœur lui brûlait, sa tête lui tournait mais cette sensation d'être près de lui, près d'un corps d'homme, cette sensation de protection qu'elle avait perdu avec lui, revenait à cet instant. Cet instant qu'elle ne voulait briser pour rien au monde. _

_Elle s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et il accepta sans broncher car cette tendresse lui était nouvelle et il l'appréciait même si il savait que cela serait éphémère parce que chacun savait fatalement que cela allait s'arrêter. Quand elle se détacha peu à peu de lui, il sentit un manque de chaleur. Elle gardait la tête baissée, consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait assumer. Autant terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Alors, prise d'un élan de courage qui lui était caractéristique, elle se mit à lui raconter. Tout. Ses peines, sa douleur, sa tristesse, ce qu'elle avait enduré ces derniers jours. Elle lui raconta même ses pensées horribles, qu'elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autre se charge d'éliminer Voldemort si cela pouvait lui rendre son amour, son premier amour, celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Il l'écouta, patiemment. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante._

_Et enfin quand elle eut fini, il lui prit la main et avança son visage. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser doux et passionné en même temps. Elle sentit son corps abandonner ses dernières réserves. Elle se laissa faire et quand se fut terminer, il lui dit trois mots qui signifiaient beaucoup, bien qu'ils étaient petit._

_« Je te protégerais. »_

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas comment. Mais dans son cœur elle se mit à espérer que ce qu'il lui avait dit serait vrai…_

- On se vit presque tout les jours et je découvris une passion nouvelle qui m'a apporté du bonheur. J'avais besoin de tendresse et malgré ce qu'on était tout le deux, il me l'a apporté. Blaise est un Serpentard je sais ce que je risque en étant avec lui mais étrangement, je préfère ça. Parce que, quand j'étais avec Harry, j'avais toujours peur de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, ce qui pouvait nous arriver pendant l'époque de Voldemort et je savais qu'il avait peur pour moi et il me répétait toujours qu'il m'aimait avec cette lueur inquiète dans les yeux pour ce que je risquais d'advenir. Dans les yeux de Blaise, j'ai retrouvé cette lueur. Et même si j'aime encore Harry. Même si je sais que je l'ai trompé, détestablement. Je…Hermione, je ne regrette rien. Rien.

J'encaissais ce qu'elle m'avouait. Je venais de comprendre beaucoup de choses et moi aussi, au fond de moi je remerciais Blaise du réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté, cette délivrance à la souffrance qu'elle endurait. Alors parce que je l'aimais cette petite Ginny, si fragile malgré les apparences, je me jetais dans ses bras. Elle fut légèrement surprise au début mais resserra la prise.

- Je comprends Gin', je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aiderais, je te le promets. Tu peux éternellement compter sur moi. Toujours Ginny. Toujours, murmurais-je à ma meilleure amie qui je le senti en fut profondément touchée.

Nous parlâmes alors de ce qu'elle allait faire. Et elle m'avoua qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'à ce que j'avais pensé au début de leur relation. Et franchement, j'en fus soulagée, moi qui pensais le pire. Cependant elle m'assura discuter plus tard de son aventure avec Blaise et mettre les points sur les « i » sur toute cette histoire. Elle me promit aussi de tout avouer à Harry. Et quand je lui demandais qui elle choisirait. Elle me répondit sans aucune hésitation ce qui me décontenança un peu.

- J'aime Blaise, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais, même si je lui remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir cette flamme toujours présente dans mon corps. Cette flamme pour l'homme de ma vie. Harry est cet homme. Cet homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai…j'ai l'intention d'arrêter tout avec Blaise, mais lui non plus je ne veux pas le blesser et je sais qu'il comprendra. Je veux me battre pour avoir cette vie que je voulais avec Harry. Je ne sais pas si il me pardonnera. Je ne sais pas si Blaise aussi me pardonnera. Mais je sais ce que je veux. Même si ce sera dur d'y arriver. J'aime Harry. Blaise ne sera pas une simple aventure pour moi. Il m'a beaucoup apporté et je lui en serais reconnaissante éternellement.

Je la regardais, fière. Ginny avait grandit depuis tout ce temps. Elle avait évoluée et mûrie. Avec un sourire, elle rajouta :

- Blaise m'a promit de me protéger, il ne pourra pas m'en vouloir. Et puis, Harry m'a dit il y a longtemps qu'il m'aimerait toujours. Je veux le croire. Je veux y croire. Je le veux plus que tout 'mione. Plus que tout.

Je hochais la tête.

- Je déteste la divination Ginny, mais crois moi. Pour une fois, je suis sure que tout ira bien entre vous.

Elle me sourit. Puis jetant un léger regard sur la pendule, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi passé. Je jurais entre mes dents et me levais précipitamment.

- Excuse moi Gin', je dois y aller, dis-je à mon amie en m'habillant.

- Un rendez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondis-je avec une grimace. A plus tard.

Je partis rapidement et courais le plus vite que je pouvais vers la lisière de la forêt près du lac. Lorsque je fus arrivée, je remarquais deux formes familière qui attendait derrière un arbre. Quand une d'entre elles me vit, elle fonça sur moi, l'air passablement en colère.

- On t'attends depuis vingt minutes, t'es pas censé être toujours à l'heure ! me dit Parvati en me tirant.

- Désolé, j'étais occupé, m'excusais-je.

L'indienne leva les yeux au ciel et me dirigea vers l'arbre où Carrie nous attendait. Elle me regarda avec un sourcil haussé mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Bien maintenant que la retardataire est là, commença Parvati, sarcastique, on peut peut être commencer à écouter quelque chose de ce qui se passe là bas.

Là bas, se trouvait cinq personnes dont Pansy qui était accompagnée de Drago. Elle était carrément collée à lui et essayait apparemment de le convaincre car il avait une mine un peu suspicieuse.

- Non mais je te le dit chéri, tu pourrais rentabiliser ton physique, lui dit-elle en l'emmenant vers un homme avec un chapeau en forme de chat. T'es pas d'accord Robert ?

L'homme au chapeau étrange se retourna. Il hocha la tête et sourit en dévoilant des dents jaunes. Je réprimais une grimace.

- Tu sais Robert connaissais ma mère, continua la Serpentard, et il travaille pour de grands magazines de mode sorcier. Et il a fait toutes mes photos des albums annuels depuis toujours sur parchemin récupéré.

Je regardais la brune. Comme ça, dans la nature, elle semblait beaucoup plus jolie. Eh oui, la face de bouledogue Parkinson s'était transformé en une belle fleur depuis quelque années. Voilà pourquoi Drago s'était enfin décidé à répondre à ses avances. Cependant, à ce moment, il en semblait toujours pas convaincu.

- Si elle commence à parler de ça il ne risque pas de coopérer, murmura Carrie.

- Laisse la faire, répliqua Parvati. Même si c'est Parkinson, je suis sûre qu'elle va y arriver.

Je hochais la tête.

- Bien Drago, fit le dit Robert d'un accent russe qui me surpris à peine. Le truc est de juste relaxer et de comporter avec naturrrre.

- Naturel, corrigea la vert et argent avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

L'homme prit un appareil photo sorcier et dit à Drago de se placer bien devant lui et d'enlever son chemisier dévoilant un superbe torse bien musclé. Puis alors qu'il paraissait silencieux, le photographe s'exclama :

- Faire la moue pour moi !

Je sursautais, il avait de l'aplomb. Drago s'exécuta, un peu gêné. Il fit une moue qui me fit éclater de rire silencieusement, tout comme Parvati et Carrie ou encore Pansy qui se retenait difficilement.

- Maintenant Drago, encore moue, plus de moue, continua Robert avec entrain.

Pansy fut obligée de cacher son rire derrière sa main. J'en fis de même pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

- Ah oui, ah je t'aime, trrrrès beau je t'aime, fais moi te haïr, oh oui, haïs-moi ! Oh oui, oh oui, oh tu me haïs ! Tu me haïs !

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, serra les dents et fit un air en colère qui malgré ses efforts étaient vraiment hilarant.

- Joli, trèèès trèèès joli…maintenant tu es arbre, il y a une branche, orage terrrible…

Drago leva les bras en formant un arc de cercle. Pansy se calma et leva le pouce.

- Excellent, fit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire de nouveau devant sa mine.

- Plus grand, plus gros ! s'écria le photographe, nous faisant mourir de rire de l'autre côté de l'arbre.

Il prit une rafale de photos et à bout de souffle, nous partîmes. Hors de portée de vue, nous éclatâmes d'un rire fort et convulsif. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter tellement je riais. J'en avais mal aux côtes. Mais en même temps j'adorais cette sensation, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça. Un peu plus calme, nous nous assîmes et Carrie, avec un sourire dangereux, murmura :

- Je crois que là, nous tenons notre vengeance.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Puis me rappelant de la tête du Serpentard je me remis à rire et cette fois ci on ne put plus s'arrêter.

&&&

Après cette journée très enrichissante, Pansy vint nous raconter ce qui s'était passé, et bien entendu lorsqu'elle nous décrivit le moment, on ne put s'empêcher de rire. On attendait avec impatience le jeudi suivant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Ginny angoissait rien que de penser au retour d'Harry. Elle avait parlé avec Blaise qui s'était, apparemment, montré très coopératif, et qui d'après ses dires l'avait rassuré. Mais Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son sourire était faux. Bien entendu, j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de la rassurer à mon tour. Elle relativisa et se prépara mentalement au retour de mon meilleur ami.

Ce jeudi tant attendu, arriva très rapidement. Gin' devait ce jour là voir des notes de dernières minutes à la bibliothèque, je prenais donc le petit déjeuner seule mais de très bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, je n'était pas la seule. Parvati, trois place plus loin de moi, semblait très joyeuse, tout comme Carrie et Parkinson. Alors, lorsque Drago entra et s'assit à la table, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire made in Serpentard. Je ris intérieurement. Puis, les hiboux arrivèrent pour le courrier du matin.

Ce jour là, Drago était aux côtés d'une jeune fille de sa maison, à l'apparence très jolie. D'après ce que je vis, elle n'avait pas de verre. Il lui proposa le sien. Ce qu'elle accepta, le rouge aux joues. Tout semblait calme quand soudain…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la fille qui avait hurlé, une Serdaigle apparemment. Elle dit quelque chose à sa voisine qui cria d'effroi à son tour puis quelqu'un d'autre hurla à l'autre bout de la salle. Cette fois-ci à ma table. Une deuxième année pointait son magazine d'un air horrifié. La fille qui était à côté de moi, qui possédait le même magazine feuilleta rapidement le journal pour se retrouver à la même page. Je jetais un coup d'œil et je retint difficilement mon rire. Sur la sixième page du magazine « Sorcière hebdo » se trouvait une pub. Mais à vrai dire elle était spéciale. La page était divisée en trois partie. La première avec une belle photo de Malefoy on pouvait lire « Juste un autre joli garçon ? » puis la deuxième avec une autre photo de lui faisant une moue – celle qui m'avait tant fait rire – qui disait « OU le visage de la dragoncelle ? » et enfin la troisième qui me fit hurler de rire malgré moi qui montrait Drago, les bras levés relevant des poils saillant disant « La dragoncelle n'a rien de joli, je le sais, JE L'AI ! ».

Au même moment, la fille qui se trouvait à côté de Drago hurla à son tour, la nouvelle s'était vite propagé, en recrachant le verre qu'elle était en train de boire. Elle se leva et partit en courant. Drago essaya de la retenir.

- Attends, Holly ! Je n'ai pas ça ! J'ai pas ce genre de…

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde rit et hua le jeune homme. J'éclatais de rire. Drago s'indigna et essaya de retrouver un air fier.

- Non, c'est tout inventé, je n'ai pas ça, j'ai seulement joué le garçon qui a la dragoncelle.

Mais personne ne voulait l'entendre, des morceaux de nourriture s'abattit sur lui. Puis toute la salle le pourchassa. Le Serpentard dût partir précipitamment. Blaise retint un rire puis le suivit. Je jetais un œil aux trois filles, elles levèrent chacune leur tour le pouce. Puis je croisais le regard de Nicholas, lui aussi était écroulé de rire. Je baissais la tête. La journée débutait bien. Notre plan aussi…apparemment.

&&&

Après avoir fini de manger, je me dirigeais vers notre premier cours de la journée, Potions. Mais en sortant de la salle, je me figeais. Puis un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage et je courus droit dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

- HARRY ! m'écriais-je.

Il me serra fort et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, me dit-il.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse, m'exclamais-je.

- Je vois ça, sourit-il. Au fait tu sais pourquoi Malefoy vient de sortir couvert de nourriture ?

Je souris à mon tour.

- Trop long à expliquer, répondis-je, mystérieuse. Sinon, ça va ? Tu vas en cours ?

- Je vais bien, assura-t-il, et non, je n'irais pas en cours tout de suite, il faut d'abord que j'aille voir Dumbledore mais avant je voulais rendre une petite visite à ma meilleure amie. Et euh…où est Ginny ?

- Je suis là, répondit la concernée derrière lui.

Il se retourna et je la regardais moi aussi. Elle avait l'air très heureuse. Cependant je savais que ce n'était qu'un masque. Je soupirais intérieurement et me força à les laisser seuls.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Rogue ne va pas être content si j'arrive en retard, à plus tard vous deux.

Je m'élançais vers la salle de cours. J'enlevai les deux individus de ma tête le temps d'affronter mon cher professeur de Potions.

Je ne revis pas Harry de la journée, ni Ginny d'ailleurs. Et à la fin des cours, je finis par m'inquiéter. J'essayais de me rassurer mais malgré moi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Les filles le remarquèrent lorsqu'on se revit dans la soirée mais ne m'en firent pas la remarque, comme à chaque fois que j'avais l'air d'être préoccupée. Pendant notre réunion habituelle, on se venta de notre exploit riant encore de la tête du Serpentard. Pansy nous confia qu'elle avait présenté milles excuse au Serpentard et lui avait assuré qu'elle ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Il avait eu du mal à le croire d'après elle, mais s'était résigné. Nous nous quittâmes alors plutôt satisfaites.

Quand je rentra, lorsque je vis Harry accoudé devant le tableau de la salle commune de mes appartements, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Quand il me vit et que je croisais son regard, je compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je le fis entrer sans un mot et soupira intérieurement de soulagement que Malefoy n'était pas présent. Je m'asseyais dans un des fauteuils mais Harry resta debout. Je n'insistais pas.

Après un instant de silence, il parla.

- Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus un reproche qu'une question. Mais comme je n'étais pas sûre de quoi il parlait, j'essayais la méthode de la fille qui ne sait pas de quoi on parle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me mens pas Hermione. Ne me mens pas.

Je soutenais son regard sans ciller.

- Je ne mens pas.

On resta ainsi les yeux dans les yeux pendant un bon moment avant qu'il ne soupire et s'écroule dans le fauteuil à son tour.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? fit-il les yeux fermés.

- Je ne voix pas de…commençais-je.

- S'il te plaît Hermione, ne commences pas, coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche que je connaissais bien en ouvrant les yeux. Tu savais très bien ce qu'il y avait entre elle et ce…et lui. Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que tu devais me prévenir ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de te dire quoi que ce soit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répliquais-je avec fermeté. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi même si tu es dans cette situation !

Il considéra mes paroles avec beaucoup de peine, je pouvais facilement le voir. Avec le temps, Harry avait fini par s'ouvrir complètement à Ron et à moi. Voilà pourquoi ses sentiments étaient si visible à mes yeux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec lui, crût-il bon de me dire avec un air de fatalité qui me transperça le cœur. Qu'elle ne regrettait rien bien qu'elle sache qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis un idiot.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Les gens emplis de culpabilité avaient l'habitude de toujours s'insulter soi-même.

- Tu n'es pas un idiot Harry, je t'assures, rassurais-je.

- Alors pourquoi elle m'a trompé ? répliqua-t-il hargneusement avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit je le mérite.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, dis-je en me mettant à côté de lui. Harry, que s'est il passé ?

- Elle m'a demandé de l'excuser, répondit-il en soupirant. L'excuser. Comme si j'en était pas capable. Après tout c'est à moi de m'excuser, mais à la place elle m'inflige ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je lui pardonnait parce que je n'étais pas tout blanc tout crème non plus, me dit-il.

Je le regardais, étonnée. C'était tout ? Pas de violentes disputes ? Non pas que c'est ce que je voulais mais venant d'Harry…

- Je lui ai pardonné parce que j'ai compris que c'était la femme de ma vie, continua-t-il. Mais j'ai du mal à me confirmer ça. Elle en a embrassé un autre. Pourtant je ne peux que me dire que tout est de ma faute alors voilà pourquoi je lui pardonne. Je l'aime, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.

- Et pourquoi tu as l'air si malheureux alors ? remarquais-je décontenancé.

- J'ai croisé Zabini, avoua-t-il. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre combien je me suis conduit comme un salaud. Et que malgré ça, Ginny m'a choisi. Il a respecté son choix parce qu'il l'aimait m'a-t-il dit. L'entendre de sa bouche, a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? m'affolais-je.

- Rien, je ne lui ai rien fait, j'ai juste réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que je ne la méritais pas. Zabini est bien mieux avec elle, lui au moins, il sait la rendre heureuse. Et si je veux son bonheur, je dois la lui laisser, conclut le brun.

Je fus médusée. Ce retour de situation, je ne m'y est pas attendu.

- Tu…tu veux dire que, tu abandonnes ? Tu abandonnes l'idée d'être avec elle ? ALORS QU'ELLE T'AS CHOISI ? m'écriais-je en me levant brusquement.

- Hermione…

- Elle t'a choisi Harry ! Elle a choisi de rester avec toi ! Elle pensait que tu ne lui pardonnerais pas ce que tu lui a fait ! Elle t'aime plus que tout ! Et toi tu veux encore la faire souffrir alors qu'elle t'a choisi ! Tu prétends l'aimer mais cette décision ne fera que lui apporter le malheur !

Il me considéra.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai dis à Zabini que je la lui laissais, murmura-t-il.

- Il a dit à Ginny qu'il la protégerais. Jamais il ne s'opposera à ce qu'elle veut. Il te testait. J'en suis sûre, fis-je.

Je me devant lui et lui prit sa main.

- Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes. Vous méritez d'être heureux. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, tu le mérites Harry. Tu le mérites bien plus que personne.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me serra contre lui.

- Merci Hermione, merci.

- C'est à ça que sert les amis.

Il hocha la tête. Peu après, il sortit de mes appartements pour réfléchir au déroulement des événements. J'espérais sincèrement que les choses allaient s'arranger pour ces deux là. Je voulais les voir heureux et je priais pour qu'ils s'en sortent. Dans un ultime soupir j'allais me coucher, fatiguée.

&&&

Les jours passèrent rapidement, nous étions fin novembre, Harry reprenait les cours et tout se passait normalement. A quelques détails près.

Après la dure discussion entre lui et Ginny, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'oublier toutes les disputes précédentes et de se consacrer à leur complicité nouvelle. La rouquine me confia que Blaise lui avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur, un bonheur mérité. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle était au courante de la confrontation entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor et qu'elle était touchée, autant par la réaction du vert et argent que par la décision du lion. Au final, tout allait bien pour ces deux là. Harry devait, par contre, retourner à son centre d'entraînement vers la fin des vacances de Noël.

Quand à notre plan…règle de guerre n°1 : Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi…

Alors que tout le monde continuait à parler du sujet Malefoy, le concerné n'assista à aucun des cours de la journée. Evidemment, les rumeurs reprenaient. Moi même et les filles trouvâmes ça un peu étrange. Et, il fallait être honnête on s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, je faillis m'étouffer quand je vis le premier article de la gazette du sorcier.

- Hermione ?

Harry me regarda avec inquiétude vu mon visage crispé. Il regarda le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains et lut :

_"Drago Malefoy a reçu, hier, une médaille d'honneur distribué par l'association des « Jeunes responsables ». Il a, en effet, été le porte parole, par le biais d'une publicité, des personnes étant atteintes d'une maladie bien connu dans le monde des sorciers, la dragoncelle. Il est fier de prêté sa voix à ceux qui se taisent, a-t-il dit devant des centaines de personnes rassemblés devant l'hopital Sainte Mangouste. La dragoncelle qui touche 1 adulte sur 5…"_

Le Gryffondor ne put que rire. C'était presque ironique de son point de vue apparemment. En plus ça l'était vraiment. Je regardais une dernière fois la photo du Serpentard, sa médaille à la main et me plongeais dans mon assiette, le moral bien bas. Lorsque le concerné fit son entrée, ce fut une ovation pour lui. Alors là on pouvait dire que le plan venait de tomber à l'eau.

Je jetais un œil aux trois filles, elles n'étaient pas plus joyeuse que moi…

**°oO°**

**Voili voilou ! Il est long hein ? Bien long le chapitre ! Comme je les aime ! Alors ? Vos réactions ! Comment il était ce 5****e**** chapitre ? Bien ou pas ? Plein de choses se passent je sais ! Entre mélodrama et humour, vous êtes chargé ! allez je veux savoir ! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews ! Cela me fait du baume au cœur !**

**JE vous aime !**

**MERCI POUR TOUT CE QUE VOUS M'APPORTER !**

**Et en fait, pour tout ceux qui sont dans ma région ou autres :**

**BONNE VACANCES !**

**ET BON COURAGE A TOUS CEUX QUI PASSENT LE BREVET !**

**Bah oui, c'est à mon tour l'année prochaine….chienne de vie…lool…mais grâce à vous, elle ressemble plus à un conte de fée !**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre service**

**Et au service des vôtres !**


	7. Chapitre V : Plan A partie 2

**Titre**** : Drago Malefoy doit mourir**

**Author**** : Thi-thi21**

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de lemon ou en tout cas pas beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**Résumé**** : Il séduit, il plaque, il enchaîne, mais trois filles vont lui faire payer avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais tout va dérapper...**

**N.d.A**

**Bliiing bliiing Cynthia arrive sur la piste ! Bam bam, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! tss tsss ! C'est parti pour un tour ! **

**Coucou ! Bien bien, voilà un new chapter ! C'est la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. **

**L'autre idée des filles pour détruire notre vénéré Drago va se dérouler dans celui là. J'ai été très touché par vos reviews, autant en deux jours. JE voulais vous remercier sincèrement même si je le fais tout le temps ! Bon trêve de bla bla, voilà les réponses à vos chaleureuses reviews ! je vous aime !**

**Petite note : Quelqu'un m'a demandé ce qu'était la « dragoncelle ». C'est une sorte de varicelle mais à la sorcier. Maladie de sorciers, qui répand des verrues sur le corps, pris de EHP.**

**RAR :**

**_elodu92_ : aaah merci ma chewie, toujours là ! et pour une fois t'as été la première ! Bon ok, je t'ai prévenu avant les autres mais comme même ! Je t'adore et encore merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !**

**_goodbooks'sky_ : oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! merci d'être venu !**

**_Mionaicha_ : Ooooh, merci merci merci ! ça fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic ! Et bien la suite arrive maintenant !**

**_dragohermione_ : Oui, Blaise est un garçon exemplaire…de ton point de vue. Mais n'ais-je pas dit que j'étais une auteur sadik, je peux tout de suite te le dire, les choses ne sont pas roses jusqu'à la fin dans mes fics…ah ah, suspense. Merci pour cette gentille review !**

**_-4181315-_ : Tu as ta réponse miss…merci encore pour ta fidélité !**

**_damn-iit : _merci merci et encore un grand merci ! bah oui, je fais des efforts pour vous fairep laisir et apparemment ça marche ! looOl !**

**_Yuumi_ : Naaan, ça faisait longtemps ! Ben ouais, il va vraiment crever le pov petit dray, faut bien ! Mais tkt, je suis pas sadik pour le faire crever dans le vrai sens du mot !**

**_Lady125 :_ oui, moi aussi j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire cette partie du chapitre. Contente qu'elle te plaise !**

**_EtoileDeNeige_ : Le chapitre arrive. Ouais moi aussi Blaise et Ginny je les trouvais mignons…naan j'ai rien dit, oublie ! lol !**

**_morganneS : _din dents ? what does it mean ? enfin, oui Nicholas sera un peu plus présent, je l'aime moi mon petit brun ! lol ! merci !**

**_MissMalefoy59 _: merci bah tant mieux, vaux mieux tard que jamais ! lol !**

**_JadeMalefoyRogue _: quel pseudo profond ! mdr ! mirci bocou ! ta franchise me va droit au cœur, sans rires !**

**A votre lecture,**

**°oO°**

* * *

_Les vengeances châtient__, mais n'éliminent__ pas les fautes_

_Miguel de Cervantès_

* * *

**°oO°**

_Chapitre V_ : Plan A : Miner la confiance de l'adversaire – partie 2

Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement. Les filles et moi n'eurent pas le temps de nous voir durant ces derniers jours à cause de la masse de devoirs que nous affublaient les professeurs. Et pour dire vrai, notre défaite écrasante sur cette manche nous restait au travers de la gorge. Drago n'avait d'ailleurs pas reparlé de ça avec Pansy, car d'après ce que je pouvais voir, elle venait toujours quotidiennement dans nos appartements. Du moins, je pouvais l'entendre.

Harry, quant à lui, nous prévint que finalement il resterai un peu plus longtemps que prévu ce qui fit bondir de joie notre chère rouquine. Ron arriverait après pâque.

Harry et Ginny fêtaient Noël chez les Weasley, j'avais décliné leur offre car j'avais promis à Chelsea de lui tenir compagnie lors de ces fêtes. Je me retrouvais donc, le soir de Noël devant notre sapin improvisé en train d'ouvrir mes cadeaux.

Harry m'offrit un album complet de toutes ses photos prises pendant son absence, avec Ron et d'autres de ses coéquipiers. Elles me firent éclater de rire. Le rouquin, lui, me donna un joli petit sac aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre et Ginny m'offrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles rouge en forme de lion.

- Oh, tiens Hermione c'est pour toi, me dit ma marraine en sortant un paquet derrière l'arbre de Noël. Ça vient d'une certaine…Pan…Panny ?

- Pansy ? m'exclamais-je. Tu en es sûre ?

- Regarde par toi même, me répondit-elle, en me tendant le paquet.

Je l'observai, il était moyen et le papier cadeau était vert et argent. J'eus une pensée sarcastique sur cet élément avant de déballer le cadeau. C'était une boîte. J'ouvris le couvercle.

- C'est quoi ça, murmurais-je.

Un objet de forme étrange se trouvait dans le boîtier. Apparemment, d'un premier coup d'œil, cela ressemblait à un téléphone. Mais connaissant Pansy, ça ne devait pas être ça. Une note accompagnait son présent.

_Hermione (je suppose que maintenant je peux t'appeler par ton prénom),_

_Voilà un petit appareil qui va sûrement beaucoup te faire plaisir. Je l'ai choisi avec Parvati et Carrie. Au cas où tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est un procédé magique qui permet d'envoyer un message lumineux à quelqu'un afin de l'appeler en quelque sorte. Il te suffit de presser fortement cet objet puis de penser à cette personne. Bien entendu cela ne marche que pour les sorciers. Carrie m'a dit que cela venait d'un procédé moldu. Apparemment le télétone ou quelque chose comme ça. _

_Au fait, on s'est mis d'accord entre nous de passer la veille de la rentrée, on est toutes occupées alors on ne peut pas venir plus tôt. _

_Passe un bon Noël._

_Pansy, Parvati et Carrie._

Je soupirais, une habitude chez moi depuis un certain temps. Mes fêtes de fin d'année et ma tranquillité avec Chelsea allaient être compromises.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondis-je en me saisissant du « téléphone ».

Il n'y avait que Carrie pour trouver des choses comme ça. Je le rangeais, en me promettant de l'utiliser, ne serait ce qu'une fois et reparti à mes occupations.

&&&

Le jour de notre rendez-vous arriva très vite. Entre temps, nous n'avions pas correspondu après la lettre de Noël. J'avais aussi réussi à échapper aux demandes d'Harry et Ginny pour venir les voir, prétextant que Chelsea avait besoin de moi au magasin – où elle travaillait. Elle fut d'ailleurs très coopérative et alla faire les courses pendant que je serai avec les filles.

Parvati fut la première à arriver. Elle contempla un instant la maison. Ah oui, malgré le travail de Chelsea, avec tout les petits amis qu'elles collectionnaient, depuis le temps, elle avait réussi à amasser une grosse fortune avec tout les primes de « départ » de chacun d'eux. Alors elle avait put s'acheter cette jolie maison un peu à la limite de Londres.

- Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans une maison comme ça, me fit-elle en entrant.

Je ne répondis pas. Malgré qu'elle était grande, elle était comme même très simple. Un petit jardin, des bordures de fleurs, une petite clôture et cinq pièces à l'intérieur. Une maison tout ce qu'il y avait de moldu.

Néanmoins, lorsque Pansy arriva, elle le remarqua tout de suite grâce au système d'arrosage automatique. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui expliquer le mécanisme.

Carrie, quand à elle, ne fit aucune remarque. Bah, elle était bien d'origine moldue, rien ne pouvait m'étonner.

On était donc, toutes les quatre dans le salon après leur avoir fait visité la maison. La Serdaigle fut la première à parler de notre léger problème en se lamentant sur notre échec.

- Oui, mais ça aurait dut marcher, fis-je à mon tour. Je sais pas, il nous manque quelque chose.

Je leur servis une bouteille de bière au beurre et m'accouda sur la table.

- A moi c'est ma vie sociale, répondis Parvati en s'affalant sur une chaise.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Chelsea apparut. Je la regardais étonnée.

- Tu ne devais pas faire les courses ?

- Le magasin était fermé et puis je devais finir quelque chose en haut de toute manière, répondit-elle en déposant les lettres sur le buffet.

- Bonjour Mrs Gibson, fit Carrie d'une voix polie.

- Chelsea, corrigea-t-elle, je préfère.

La blonde eut un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? me demanda ma marraine en lavant une pomme.

J'avais appris avec le temps, à lui faire confiance et donc à lui confier mes secrets.

- On détruit un type, répondit Carrie.

- Oh, rit-elle, c'est combien pour se joindre à vous ?

- Il est totalement indestructible, ajouta Parvati, on lui donne la dragoncelle et ils lui donnent un prix pour ça.

- C'est comme de l'herpès génital mais c'est une maladie sorcière, expliquais-je devant la mine confuse de la femme. Une fausse dragoncelle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Non, c'est tout une histoire de réputation. Une…une longue histoire.

- Oh, le coup de l'herpès simulé, dit la moldue d'un air interdit. C'est bien connu. Oui, je vois. Bien, pas de folie les filles.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête puis elle monta à l'étage. A peine était-elle partie que Pansy se tourna vers moi avec un sourire blasé.

- Ok, ta marraine…mais elle est trop sexy !

D'un air dégagé, je répondis tout simplement :

- Elle fait du yoga.

Puis remarquant l'activité de Carrie, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un ordinateur ?

- Oh, rien, des listes habituelles comme tout le monde, dit-elle, désinvolte. Je tape des choses pour le journal, des sujets qui peuvent intéresser, des tâches quotidiennes qui sont différents de mes objectifs qui exigent des phrases thèmes mais qui sont différents des idées puis je revois quelques cours que je retape pour mieux les comprendre. Enfin normal.

- Ouais, normal, répéta Parvati d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tout à fait, enfonça Pansy.

- Et bien moi au moins, je ne suis pas sous « médications », répliqua la blonde, touchée dans son orgueil de leader.

En disant ça, elle s'adressait à la pom-pom girl qui venait d'ouvrir une boîte de médicament en poudre.

- Pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est naturel, ce sont des suppléments beautés.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux choses moldues toi aussi, fit Pansy en prenant la boîte des mains et en lisant le nom des produits. De l'œstrogène…

- De l'œstrogène ! s'écria Carrie. Parvati ! Ils torturent des chevaux innocents et c'est fabriqué avec leur pisse !

- C'est pas de la torture de pisser, répliqua-t-elle en lui reprenant la boîte. Je l'ai pris à une cinquième année d'origine moldue. Les gars ont des produits moldus comme les stéroïdes pour leur pectoraux, moi je veux augmenter mon bonnet…

- Je crois pas que ça marche comme ça, intervenais-je, les mains croisés sur la table. Ce sont tes hormones naturels que ça bouleverse.

- Et quand tu n'en n'auras plus du tout, il va te pousser moustache et petit oiseau, rajouta Pansy avec un sourire.

- T'es pas sérieuse, marmonna Parvati mettant bien loin d'elle sa boîte de médicament.

- Okay les filles, revenons un peu à Drago, reprit Carrie.

- Ce qu'il faut faire c'est frapper un grand coup qui va lui écrabouiller son machisme vous voyez, fit la Serpentard avec entrain. Lui faire comprendre ce que c'est que d'être à notre place.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête tandis que j'essayais de m'imaginer le blond en fille. Puis, mes yeux se posèrent sur la boîte de Parvati et malgré moi, un sourire sadique s'afficha sur mon visage.

- Oui, dis-je en prenant l'objet. Et qu'y a-t-il de plus terrifiant pour un mâle que…de ne pas l'être ?

Parvati me regarda d'un air surpris.

- De l'œstrogène…aaaah.

Nous nous regardâmes et j'eus l'impression qu'elles lisaient dans mes pensées quand un grand sourire se planta sur leurs lèvres. Sur ce coup là, nous pensions bien gagner.

&&&

Nous convînmes après la rentrée, que c'était au tour de Parvati de se charger de la prochaine mission. En fait, le plan était simple, faire ingurgiter le produit au Serpentard, le reste suivrait. Parvati pouvait passer dans les vestiaires de Quidditch librement en étant capitaine des meneuses de claques.

A peine étions nous de retour, que le plan commença.

On se retrouva après les cours pour l'entraînement des Serpentard. J'avais encore échappé à la surveillance de Ginny et Harry.

Nous trois, Carrie, Pansy et moi étions juste à côté, tapis dans l'ombre du couloir.

La Gryffondor entra dans les vestiaires et dût mettre de sa poudre dans le contenu de poudre de stéroïdes – un produit moldu que même Malefoy utilisait. Le blond arriva quelques secondes plus tard le temps pour la brune de replacer la boîte. On s'approcha.

- Salut toi, ça va ? fit-il en la voyant.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en se détachant un peu.

Il lui sourit et ouvrit sa boîte de poudre. Il en versa dans sa bouteille d'eau.

- Euh…tu te fais des muscles ? dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ouais, un des joueurs me suggère ces protéines moldues.

- Oh, murmura-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas avec une grimace. Ça marche pas. Non mais, le côté mince ça va pour certain gars mais, toi tu perds du tonus musculaire.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle lui flanqua un grand coup dans les pectoraux qui, prit par surprise, lui coupa la respiration. Pourtant, il était bien formé en muscle avec une carrure imposante, il devait être un peu perdu pour penser qu'il en avait réellement perdu.

- Je perds du tonus ? fit-il, incrédule.

- Oui, je sais pas, essaye de doubler les doses, suggéra-t-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Mmmh ouais, acquiesça-t-il en regardant son bras. Merci du tuyaux.

La meneuse de claque partit en retenant son rire. Elle nous rejoignit et on pouffa de rire en rejoignant nos maisons respectives. Avec un clin d'œil, on se sépara.

Cependant, on devait attendre encore le lendemain afin de voir notre plan marcher totalement. Car on pensait le mettre à effet lors du match de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Heureusement pour nous quatre d'ailleurs.

Pour le moment, j'étais en Potions où on devait créer un élixir assez compliqué. J'étais entrain de doser la bave de crapaud lorsque quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule et me fit sursauter. Je rattrapais le tube de justesse.

- Oh désolé, me fit la fameuse personne.

- Nicholas, oh c'est toi.

- Bonjour, dis, heu…est-ce que tu peux m'aider, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour le travail de Rogue qu'on doit rendre dans un mois.

- Heu, tu me demandes ça en plein cours, ris-je.

Il sourit.

- J'avais Bullstrode mais elle a été brûlé un peu partout au cours d'un cours alors…

- Oh, ben. Avant que je dise oui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé au juste ?

- Eh bien, commença-t-il en se grattant la nuque, ça s'interpréterait de plusieurs façon, lui il dirait que c'est ma faute mais, je lui ai clairement dit : « Mais Merlin, merde, t'es en feu, restes pas là à rien faire ».

- Tu l'as averti, confirmais-je d'un hochement de tête moqueur. Très bien. Si tu veux, vu que je suis en train de commencer ce travail, tu peux mesurer quarante millilitres de ce liquide là dans ce tube gradué.

Il accepta et s'exécuta. Cependant, il faisait mal, il en mettait beaucoup trop.

- Wow, doucement, l'arrêtais-je. Descend tes yeux au niveau Nicholas.

- D'accord.

- Verse jusqu'à ce que le bas du ménisque atteignes fecking.

- Heu…quoi ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, on dirait Ron.

- Jusqu'à ce que la partie incurvée monte jusqu'au truc là.

Je lui montrais du doigt. Il acquiesça et commença à verser.

- Doucement…t'arrêtes pile…là…

Voulant le ralentir un peu, je posai ma main sur la sienne, il sursauta si violemment, qu'il fit renverser le tube. Il se releva en tenant sa cape.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, j'en ai partout, qu'est-ce que je fais, c'est quoi ce truc ? s'écria-t-il, alertant les autres.

- C'est…c'est du chlorure de sodium en solution, fis-je en essayant de le calmer alors qu'il s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- ah ! ça brûle !

- Oh oui, fis-je avec un sourire interdit, oui parce que le chlorure de sodium en solution c'est…c'est de l'eau salée.

Il se figea. Les élèves qui l'avaient entendu pouffèrent de rire. Il lâcha sa cape et se tourna vers moi.

- Oh, ben d'accord, alors, je me suis pas brûlé, dit-il d'un air légèrement gêné. J'ai juste hum…on dirait que j'ai pisser.

Il mit son doigt dans le liquide et en projeta sur moi. Je réprimais un cri indigné et lui renvoyais la pareil. Malheureusement pour nous…

- Granger ! Malefoy !

Trois têtes, au lieu de deux se tournèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Drago se tourna vers son frère puis, soupirant, il se remit à son travail avec un sourire en coin. Quans à moi et Nicholas, nous nous arrêtâmes immédiatement. Rogue nous enleva dix points chacun mais il ne put nous faire enlever le sourire sur nos lèvres. Je jetais un coup d'œil malicieux au Serpentard qui me le rendit à son tour.

Aucun autre incident ne se produit jusqu'à la fin du cour. Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la sortie d'un pas rapide, le plan en tête. Mais Nicholas me rattrapa.

- Hermione !

Je me retourna. Il s'approcha en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

- Tu viens voir le match ? me demanda-t-il.

- Hum…oui, répondis-je, gênée vu que normalement je ne regardais que les matchs de ma maison.

Il eut un sourire radieux.

- Alors, on se voit au stade ? fit-il en partant.

- Oui, d'accord, au stade, acquiesçais-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis partit.

- Tu as un nouvel ami 'mione ?

Je fis volte face. Ginny et Harry se dirigeais vers moi d'un air amusé.

- Il faut bien, vous êtes tout le temps collé tout les deux, il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un à qui parler, répondis-je d'un air faussement contrarié en reprenant ma marche.

- Seulement pour parler ? s'amusa la rouquine.

- Oh la ferme Ginny…

- Oh, quel mauvais langage pour une préfète-en-chef, s'indigna Harry.

Je lui flanquais une jolie claque sur la tête en m'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

- Alors 'mione, tu vas enfin accepter de nous accompagner au match pour une fois? me questionna Harry, pensant connaître la réponse.

- Oui.

Il me regarda un moment interdit.

- Oh mais bien entendu Harry ! Elle va rejoindre son cher Malefoy, s'exclama Ginny.

Je me raidit inconsciemment. Comment savait-elle ? Je vis Harry en faire de même.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-on, en même temps.

La jeune Weasley s'esclaffa de rire face à nos têtes respectives.

- Mais non, je ne parles pas de Drago Malefoy mais de l'autre Malefoy, s'expliqua-t-elle, encore dans son fou rire.

- Oh, fis-je en soupirant imperceptiblement de soulagement.

- L'autre Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu sais son frère, hum…Nicholas c'est ça ? répondit Ginny.

- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesçais-je en me servant de jus de citrouille.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

Je me tourna vers mon meilleur ami.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux dire tu l'aimes bien ? En toute amitié bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, c'est un garçon très gentil, bien loin du caractère de son frère, souriais-je.

Puis tournant la tête vers ma meilleure amie, je la vis sourire à son tour d'un sourire triomphant.

- Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle prit un air innocent.

- Oh, parce que je crois quoi ? me fit-elle.

- Tu…rooh. Non rien.

Je soupirais. Puis en balayant la salle du regard je tombais sur Pansy. Elle me fit un léger signe de la tête vers la sortie. Je détournais la tête et posa mon regard sur mon assiette : j'avais à peine mangé.

- Excusez-moi, avant de passer au stade je vais…je vais vérifier le devoir de Binns pour demain, à plus tard.

Je me levais sans faire attention aux appels des deux tourtereaux. Courant à travers le château, je me dirigeais vers le terrain et plus précisément vers les gradins. Je repérais Parvati et Carrie.

- Pour une fois que tu n'es pas en retard, s'amusa Parvati en me voyant arriver.

- Pourquoi on doit arriver ici avant tout le monde ? demandais-je, le souffle court.

- De un, pour avoir une bonne place et de deux nous ne sommes pas seuls, me fit-elle remarquer.

J'observais attentivement les gradins. Effectivement, il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes déjà.

- Ah, le Quidditch, soupirais-je.

- Et oui, quel noble sport, acquiesça Parvati. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais aller chercher mes troupes, on se retrouve après. Pour le spectacle les filles.

Je la regardais, elle était en uniforme. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle devait faire les sélections pour l'équipe de pom-pom girl de l'école qui accompagnerait l'équipe de Poudlard au tournoi de Quidditch de février. Elle était non seulement capitaine des meneuses de claque de Gryffondor mais aussi des meneuses de claques de Poudlard. Les équipes de pom-pom girls de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard devaient donner le meilleur d'elles mêmes.

- Je l'aime bien, sincèrement, mais pour moi elle fait trop…salope, fis remarquer Carrie d'un air détaché en se regardant dans un miroir de poche.

- Elle fait juste son boulot, la défendis-je.

- Et alors ? Style, pom-pom girl, capitaine des meneuses de claque, je lève les jambes et écarte les cuisses, elle le fait très bien. Enfin, on ne peut pas changer ce qu'on est. Je dis juste qu'elle en fait trop.

Je ne rajoutais rien et m'asseyais tranquillement à ses côtés.

&&&

Les élèves rappliquèrent rapidement. Et je remarquais Harry et Ginny dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, tandis que j'étais dans celle de Serdaigle. De là où j'étais, ils ne pouvaient pas me voir avec la masse d'élèves. Et puis j'étais tellement invisible aux yeux des autres que personnes ne remarqua la présence d'une Gryffondor dans les tribune des Serdaigle.

Les pom-pom girls de Poufsouffle faisaient beaucoup plus de bruits et avec leurs ensemble jaune et noir, on les voyait de loin. Elles embrassèrent tour à tour les joueurs de leur maison puis une blonde du groupe – sûrement la capitaine – fit une danse toute seule en finissant avec une jambe maintenue en l'air. Je roulais les yeux, et en regardant Parvati assise dans un banc sur les côtés du terrain, je vis qu'elle n'en menait pas large. Les filles de Serpentard firent de même en envoyant le signal du départ.

Puis, quand le match commença, ce fut une tumulte de cris et d'hystérie.

Je me rappelais à cet instant pourquoi est-ce que je détestais tellement le Quidditch. Le bruit, les cris, les joueurs qui se percutent entre eux et ce commentateur très _impartial_…

- Et voilà que Zabini reprend le souaffle et se dirige vers les buts…qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy et puis d'après ce que j'ai appris il est célibataire maintenant…

- Branstone ! s'exclama la voix de McGonagal.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais il est tellement beau…

- BRANSTONE !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une fille commente ? Je jetais un œil vers les gradins de ma maison, Ginny semblait nerveuse et Harry ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention. Bravo Eleanore ! Quelle idiote cette Poufsouffle.

- Elle a toujours été amoureuse de Blaise, me précisa Carrie en haussant un peu la voix pour couvrir les cris et le tumulte.

Je hochais la tête puis me concentra sur le match et les choses sérieuses commencèrent vraiment. Drago faisait le tour du terrain en montrant à certains moment ces talents. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas. A chaque fois qu'il avait fini un looping, il mettait la main sur son cœur. Mais pire, lorsque l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle le percuta. Il se tint la poitrine et semblait dire quelque chose à son adversaire qui ricanait. Eleanore Branstone se devait d'intervenir, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle mit un sonorus au deux jeunes hommes…

- Arrête un peu, fit Drago en se tenant le torse.

- Désolé princesse tu t'es abîmé un ongle ? ricana l'attrapeur en le contournant puis le poussant un peu.

Drago se raidit et le poussa à son tour en le faisant tomber de son balai. Le Poufsouffle fut rattrapé par un des poursuiveurs. Bibine siffla.

- Faute de Malefoy, étrange comportement qu'il a, murmura Eleanore.

J'échangeais un regard complice avec Carrie.

- C'est lui qui a commencé, il joue comme un méchant, fit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda un temps mort. Il se dirigea vers les filles à terre et prit une barre de chocolat.

- Hey, c'est à moi, s'indigna une des fille de Poufsouffle.

- C'est une urgence, répondit le jeune homme en croquant dans le biscuit puis en regardant ses jambes il ajouta : est-ce que mes cuisses ont l'air grosses sous cet ensemble ?

La fille le regarda, ahurie. Puis il remonta sur son balai. Les Poufsouffle marquèrent grâce au penalty. Puis le match reprit. Mais Drago n'arrivait pas à talonner son adversaire car il était toujours en train de se plaindre. Moi et Carrie étions pris d'une crise de rire silencieuse. Puis, un moment, ce fut le drame…non je plaisante. Ce fut juste, le drame pour lui.

Il tomba lui aussi de son balai de pas trop haut et se leva chancelant, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Drago ! Drago ça va ? s'écria Blaise en descendant de son balai.

- Tu peux finir le match ? fit un de ses coéquipiers.

Le blond leva un regard outré sur lui.

- Non !

Il le regarda surpris.

- Je suis angoissé et gonflé, commença le Serpentard d'une voix chevrotante, et j'ai mal à mes seins et…

- Fais pas ton petit délicat Malefoy ! intervint Rogue. Debout allez ! Votre équipe a besoin de vous !

- Non ! riposta le jeune homme en reculant d'eux et en sanglotant. Je veux pas ! C'est toujours moi ! Oui on a besoin de toi Drago ! Drago ! Drago ! Drago ! Vous me criez toujours après mais vous ne m'écoutez jamais. Et mes sentiments à moi alors ?

Il partit en courant du terrain. Ses amis étaient trop abasourdis pour réagir.

Je regardais Parvati, elle avait l'ai enchantée tout comme Pansy.

C'était un coup au but, qui créa choc et terreur. Oui, les filles n'allaient plus tomber sous la coupe du charme de Drago Malefoy. Il était tombé de son piédestal. Et nous, nous étions triomphantes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce matin là…

Drago arriva de bonne humeur. Il se dirigea vers ses amis mais ils partirent à son arrivée. Même Blaise lui jeta un regard désolé et une main sur son épaule avant de rejoindre la sortie de la grande salle. Drago jeta un regard à tout les élèves de sa maison qui semblaient d'un coup antipathique. J'eus un sourire victorieux. Et même Harry et Ginny ne purent que le remarquer. En arrivant en sortilège, le cours que j'avais en commun avec le blond, je remarquais que depuis le matin, tout le monde l'évitait. Il semblait être l'homme à abattre.

Le cours avait commencé tranquillement mais quiconque pouvait remarquer _ce_ détail précis. Je ne vous l'avais peut être pas fait remarquer mais, Richards, notre professeur remplaçant, était vraiment jolie. Elle était jeune, je l'avais déjà précisé mais je n'avais pas dit que depuis son arrivée, elle était l'objet de certaines rumeurs qui disaient que même si elle se cachait derrière cet air sérieux, elle était d'une nature très…ouverte. Et j'en eus la preuve.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil très explicite au Serpentard. Pendant les 55 minutes du cours, elle ne faisait que passer et repasser à ses côtés. Ce jour là, elle portait un uniforme très court…très très court. Alors lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur la table, bien en face de Drago, avec sa minijupe noire et qu'elle croisait et décroisait les jambes, Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et j'aurais pût jurer voir Drago déglutir. Plusieurs fois. Carrie, Pansy et moi, assistâmes donc les premières à une possibilité de second échec de notre plan.

Et en effet, à la fin du cours, elle appela le Serpentard. Je jurais qu'elle avait fait exprès de parler assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Ce que tu as fait sur le terrain hier soir, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi courageux de la part d'un homme. Appelle moi, si tu as besoin e parler ou autre chose. Je reste debout tard…

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois. Je partis de la salle, outrée. Je n'étais pas la seule. Et malheureusement pour moi. Cela continua toute la journée. Et pire, j'avais l'impression que les dieux voulaient que j'assistais au massacre.

Au déjeuner.

Je vis une fille se diriger vers Drago au moment où j'entrais dans la grande salle. Elle était grande et brune, très belle.

- Un vrai homme sait comment se sentir, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, dévoilant un superbe décolleté, j'ai envie de sentir un homme vrai.

Il sourit d'un air charmeur en regardant ses amis. Je me détournais, une nouvelle fois outrée.

Et dans nos appartements alors qu'il soutenait un poids.

Une blonde avec une jupe plus courte que celle de la prof de Sortilèges se tenait devant lui.

- Si jamais tu as besoin d'une épaule ou d'un calin ou, enfin je veux dire, n'importe quoi, je suis pas loin.

Elle descendit sa main très bas sur son torse et sous le coup de la surprise, il lâcha le poids qui vint s'écraser par terre, pas loin de son pied. Mon outrance atteint des niveaux jamais atteints.

Je soupirais en retrouvant les filles à notre rendez vous.

Règle de guerre n°2 : Ne jamais…mais alors ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi !

**°oO°**

**Rien à dire ! Just for you ! **

**Dites moi comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre ! **

**LE bouton go sert à ça ! hihihi ! et beaucoup beaucoup de sympathie dans vos reviews comme toujours pour me faire sourire ! **

**Et puis je tiens toujours mes promesses en ce qui concerne les updated ! Hein ? oui ! J'écrirais rapidement promis !**

**Allez merci pour les reviews ! Elles m'ont touchées comme je vous l'ai dit !**

**Et dernière chose : « Save the cheerleader ! Save the world ! »**

**fans de heroes, vous seuls me comprenez ! **

**J –8 avant HP5 au cinéma ! lol !**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre service**

**Et au service des vôtres !**


	8. Chapitre VI : PLAN B Attaquer le gibier

**Titre**** : Drago Malefoy doit mourir**

**Author**** : Thi-thi21**

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de lemon ou en tout cas pas beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je vous en dis pas plus.**

**Résumé**** : Il séduit, il plaque, il enchaîne, mais trois filles vont lui faire payer avec l'aide d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète en chef qui se retrouve plongée dans un complot pour détruire, le grand et séduisant, Drago Malefoy. Mais tout va dérapper...**

**N.d.A**

**Saluuut ! Etrange que j'écris maintenant hein ? Et bien en fait, c'est parce que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je finisse cette fic un peu plus rapidement que prévue vu que je pars en vacances dans quelques semaines et que là bas je ne pourrais pas écrire. Donc me voilà à vous donner ce 6e chapitre ! Et oui, déjà !**

**Vos reviews m'ont particulièrement touchées ! Mais je vais devoir vous suspendre de RAR pour cette fois ci ! Je dois finir rapidement d'écrire ce chapitre alors vous m'excuserez ! Désolé !**

**Cependant, j'essayerais de vous répondre par mail moi même ! Donc, pour le moment voici le 6e chapitre ! Plan B de leur plan…je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit ! Merci à tous !**

**Ah et aussi si j'écris maintenant c'est pour faire honneur à la sortie d'Harry Potter 5 ! Bon watch parce que je vais le voir ce soir !**

**RAR général**

**_MorganneS ;PrincesseDuFeu ; elodu92 ; johanna ; -4181315- ; marine77 ; EtoileDeNeige ; damn-iit ; dragohermione ; JadeMalefoyRogue ; __the lord of shadows_**_  
_

**A votre lecture,**

**°oO°**

* * *

_La beauté__ est la seule vengeance__ des femmes_

_Serge Gainsbourg_

* * *

**°oO°**

_Chapitre VI_ : Plan B : Attaquer le gibier par un gibier

_Règle de guerre n°2 : Ne jamais…mais alors ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi !_

Je revenais de mon rendez-vous auprès des filles. Rien de surprenant, nous nous sommes apitoyées sur notre sort. On devait être maudites ou quelque chose comme ça. Sérieusement, on lui donne la dragoncelle, il s'en sort avec un prix.

On réduit sa virilité à l'état larvaire et on vient lui faire des propositions très…chaudes. Soit il le faisait exprès, soit je commençais à me demander si les Dieux n'étaient pas en colère contre nous.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais avoir eu ma dose en rentrant dans mes appartements cette nuit là. J'avais juste oubliée qu'un événement heureux ou malheureux ne venait jamais seul.

Le lendemain, j'étais allée déjeuner normalement, essayant de me sortir de la tête notre seconde défaite face à l'ennemi. Je suis allée en cours, concentrée et totalement calme. J'ai dîné en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny. Et je suis revenue dans mes appartements pour en ressortir afin d'effectuer ma ronde.

Ronde que je devais faire avec Malefoy.

Ronde que je devais avec Malefoy qui n'était pas là.

Ronde que je devais faire avec Malefoy qui n'était pas là mais dans un couloir isolé, en train de…non, voyez plutôt.

- Mon cœur, si on se parlait, proposa-t-il en rompant le baiser avec sa compagne qui n'était autre que Pansy.

Elle se détacha de lui avec regret mais l'écouta attentivement.

Etrange, aujourd'hui encore je me dis que Drago a de grand talents pour jouer la comédie. Et aussi pour créer des phrases toutes faites mais qui ne mènent qu'à une seule chose…

- Ecoute, tu sais que j'ai déraillé hier soir, commença-t-il, la prof de sortilèges m'a dit d'examiner ma responsabilité émotive…

Encore plus étrange, avec Carrie se fut…la même chose.

- …donc j'ai travaillé sur moi et ça m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Et…avec Parvati…

- Et…tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une fille pour moi, continua-t-il, mais…je ne crois pas que cette fille soit toi. On a fait un bout de chemin merveilleux…

Elles avaient virées de couleur différentes chacune à leur tour.

- …mais maintenant, je suis prêt à chercher encore plus profond, plus complexe, finit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, amis ?

Et bien, vous voulez savoir quoi ? La réponse aussi fut unanime…

Une…

CLAC !

- Va te faire voir ! s'écria Pansy.

Deux…

CLAC !

- Tu me dégoûtes ! hurla Carrie.

Et trois…

CLAC !

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! cracha Parvati.

Elle partit mais revint après quelque pas.

CLAC !

Et de quatre !

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti !

Je le plaignais…enfin presque .

Inutile de dire que je me suis empressée de finir ma ronde, en ayant été peut être un peu trop indulgente.

Autant avec, le garçon et la fille au troisième étage qui était en plein acte, avec Peeves qui remplissait la salle de divination de craies, avec Mimi Geignarde qui avait encore fait inonder les toilettes des filles, et avec une Serdaigle de cinquième année qui écrivait sur le mur du couloir – sûrement une folle alliée. Ah oui, et aussi avec un petit garçon de première année à Serpentard qui installait des bombabousses un peu partout dans le hall.

Mais je m'en fichais, je savais.

Voilà pourquoi je m'empressais de retourner à mes appartements. Mais devant le portrait, je m'affolais. Malefoy ! J'essayais de me rappeler…ah oui ! On était mercredi et tout les mercredi, il n'était presque jamais dans sa chambre. Donc, il n'était pas là. Donc…

- Hermione !

Je fis volte face. Pansy se tenait devant moi, avec une expression de chien battue. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir Carrie et Parvati. Comment connaissaient-elles le mot de passe?

- Ouais, il m'a plaqué ! fit Pansy en rentrant comme si je lui avais demandé quelque chose.

- Moi aussi, rajouta Parvati en s'affalant sur le divan.

- Ce con superficiel trouve que je ne suis pas complexe, s'exclama Carrie en rejoignant la Gryffondor.

- T'aurais genre inventé ce mot là, marmonna Parvati.

J'entrais doucement. Je m'attendais à les voir ici de toute façon.

- Je suis tellement déprimée que j'ai eu aucun plaisir à nos galipettes de rupture, murmura Pansy.

Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle. J'aurais ratée un épisode après mon départ ?

Elle nous regarda et soupira fortement.

- Oh Merlin non, quelle truie je suis…ouch !

Elle venait de se cogner au mur en basculant sa tête en arrière nous faisant éclater de rire. J'eus une idée et leur demander de m'attendre quelques instants. Dix minutes plus tard, je revenais dans ma chambre, où elles s'étaient installées, et leur ramenait un grand ravitaillement composé de glaces au chocolat, de biscuits, de bonbons en tout genres, et j'en passe…

- Et dire que j'ai renié ma famille pour ce sombre idiot, se lamenta Pansy en se goinfrant de fraises aux chocolats. Oui bon d'accord, je ne le regrette pas mais quand même.

- Mmmh, se délecta Carrie en lui tendant un bout de gâteaux au chocolat, essaye ça c'est merveilleux.

La Serpentard rit de bon cœur en lui prenant le gâteau.

- Du chocolat enrobé de chocolat, apprécia la blonde. Un bon remède contre le Drago Malefoy.

- Le chocolat améliore le pire, fis-je, ma marraine m'a toujours dit que ça répare même les bris de cœurs.

- Vous savez, dit soudain Parvati d'un air étrangement sérieux, je me disais, au lieu de faire tout ça, on aurait dût lui…briser le cœur.

Pansy et Carrie se redressèrent sur le lit et fixèrent la Gryffondor. Moi même je me triturait la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais je devais être longue à la détente car avec un sourire triomphant, Carrie s'exclama :

- Parvati, c'est la marque du génie !

J'assimilais enfin ce qu'elle avait dit et m'empressais de répondre :

- Oui, excepté que ce type a rompu avec tout le monde.

Carrie jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres filles.

- Non, pas tout le monde, répliqua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'eus vraiment peur de comprendre sur le coup et pour m'en assurer je les dévisageais tour à tour avant de lever les bras en l'air en signe de protestation.

- Quoi ? Non ! ripostais-je avec un rire nerveux, c'est hors de question ! Je le déteste ! Je ne l'aime pas !

- Et alors ? s'écrièrent en même temps Pansy et Carrie.

- Tu ne vas pas vraiment sortir avec, rectifia cette dernière, mais tu vas le feindre.

- C'est ça, oui ! s'extasia Pansy.

J'étais loin d'être convaincue.

- Ecoute, fit Parvati affublée d'un air faussement modeste, je sais ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas…aussi belle que Parvati. Pas aussi…brillante que Carrie.

La Serdaigle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire contrit. Puis Parvati reprit avec un air malicieux en jetant un coup d'œil à sa voisine.

- Pas autant…d'expérience.

La réponse fusa, Pansy lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure.

- Ça non, grimaçais-je.

- Mais tu nous as avec toi, stipula Pansy.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent de la tête.

- Et nous pouvons faire de toi n'importe quoi, continua-t-elle. Toutes ensembles, il peut tomber amoureux de toi comme on veux, même si il te déteste, non mais fou amoureux de toi ! On va lui tirer le tapis sous les pieds !

- C'est un plan trop génial, s'écria Carrie.

- Non ! déclarais-je en les arrêtant net. Non ça…ça fonctionnera pas…

- Hermione, intervint Parvati, je sais que tu me trouves superficielle et tout mais, j'ai des sentiments, et ils ont été malmenés par ton idée.

Sur le coup je me sentais offensée. Non mais quand même. Elle n'allait tout de même pas m'accuser ? Et puis je n'étais pas trop tenté.

- Les filles j'ai…tentais-je une nouvelle fois avant de me faire couper une nouvelle fois par Parvati.

- Oh tout compte fait, fit-elle en se levant, oublies ça, tu serais bonne à rien de toute manière, allons-nous en.

Elles prirent les boîtes de chocolats et les glaces et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir. Je m'étais promis de changer pour essayer de me faire remarquer, faire savoir aux autres que moi aussi j'existais en dehors de la meilleur amie du survivant, la cinquième roue du carrosse et maintenant, je me défilais. Non, je ne pouvais pas tout arrêter, pas maintenant, en plus elles avaient tout emportés…

Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'elles franchissaient le pas de la porte, je les retins au dernier moment.

- Attendez !

Elles se retournèrent, dubitatives. Je soupirais de résignation avec un léger sourire crispé.

- Okay, dîtes moi ce que je dois faire.

Elles sautèrent littéralement de joie et bondirent sur mon lit en hurlant. Parvati se rua sur moi.

- Alors le premier pas est trop facile, dit-elle en entrant dans le vif du sujet, d'abord il va nous falloir changer un peu ta garde robes et puis ensuite…il y a une chose à laquelle il ne résiste pas Drago.

Elle me regarda d'un air légèrement sadique que je redoutais, connaissant Parvati, je ne devais pas être en reste. Et effectivement…

&&&

Le plan de Parvati était en fait sadique et mesquin pour une seule personne. Nancy Charley, 6e année à Gryffondor et récemment entrée dans l'équipe de pom-pom girls de ma maison. Le seul problème c'était que la petite blonde s'était foulée la cheville, sans trop de gravité par contre. Vous ne comprenez pas? Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Drago Malefoy avait une faiblesse, les minijupes, les décolletés plongeant et les jambes écartées, ceux des filles, bien entendu. Enfin, tout cela c'était l'avis de Parvati. Alors son idée avait été de m'intégrer dans l'équipe de pom-pom girls de Gryffondor. Selon elle, Drago me remarquerait tout de suite. Elle m'avait alors emmené à leur premier entraînement dès le lendemain.

- Salut les filles, voici Hermione, annonça-t-elle, et Nancy, elle va prendre ta place.

La sixième année se leva.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Parvati en désignant sa cheville. Tu as cette vilaine blessure à la jambe.

- C'est juste une foulure, riposta la jeune fille. Pomfresh a dit que ça ira bien mieux dans une semaine.

- L'année prochaine fillette, je ne serais plus là de toute façon, t'as fait ce que t'as pu, déclara la capitaine avant de se détourner d'elle. Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous changer !

Nancy poussa un cri de frustration et sorti en trombe des vestiaires en me lançant un regard noir. Hey, du calme, moi je n'y étais pour rien.

Parvati se tourna vers moi et me tendit un uniforme que je me dépêchai de revêtir. Je remarquais alors qu'il était légèrement court bien que je ne fis aucune remarque. Puis je les rejoignit en ayant pris soin de m'attacher correctement les cheveux.

- Bien les filles, pyramide, fit Parvati.

Puis se tournant vers moi, elle ajouta :

- Hermione, t'es au dessus.

- Quoi ? m'affolais-je. Ah non non non, j'ai toujours eu le vertige.

- Allez, m'encouragea-t-elle, Drago adore quand la fille est au dessus, crois moi.

Je la regardais. Certes, j'avais peut être mal compris. Elle interpréta mon regard de façon étrange et soupira.

- De la pyramide, en haut de la pyramide ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non je te jure, c'est un honneur. Molly espère monter en haut de la pyramide depuis qu'elle est arrivée. N'est-ce pas Molly ?

Je me dirigeais vers le groupe qui commençait à former la pyramide et essayais de monter sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Oh, heu oui, fit-elle d'une voix crispée sous l'effet du poids, allez monte là haut. C'est ton premier jour tu l'as gagné.

- Okay, monte monte monte, encouragea Parvati. Bien, jambes tendus…

J'essayais tant bien que mal de grimper tout en haut, écrasant, je l'avoue, un peu le visage de la pauvre Molly.

- Bon équilibre, continua la Gryffondor, on sourit au monde !

J'atteignais enfin le sommet et m'aida des deux bras tendus à mes côtés pour me tenir en équilibre parfait. J'eus un sourire vainqueur.

- J'y suis, m'exclamais-je.

Molly se crispa.

- Les meneuses de claques à l'attaque, m'écriais-je en lâchant par inadvertance les deux mains.

Tout se déroula en un instant. Je perdis mon équilibre et m'écroula sur les épaules de Molly qui ne tint pas et s'écroula à son tour, détruisant la pyramide avec plusieurs cris hystérique. Parvati retint une grimace tandis que je me massais la tête sous le choc. Toujours en dessous de moi, Molly se tordit de douleur.

- Désolé, fis-je en essayant de l'extirper de là.

- Si tu peux écraser Drago comme tu viens d'écraser Molly alors on est en bonne voie, me dit Parvati en me tendant la main.

Je me relevais grâce à son aide et nous revînmes à l'entraînement.

Ce fut exténuée que je sortis des vestiaires. Je ne savais pas combien les entraînements de pom-pom girls pouvaient être aussi physique. Molly avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie et ce fut cela qui me mit le moral à zéro.

- Fatiguée ? me demanda Parvati en sortant de la salle.

- Oh oui, répondis-je. Je suis désolé pour…

- Tu parles de Molly ? me coupa-t-elle. Ne sois pas désolé, sois plus forte. Le plus important chez une meneuse de claques, c'est son attitude.

En regardant autour d'elle elle me dit :

- Observe.

Aussitôt, elle marcha d'une démarche plutôt féline et assurée en terminant sur une pose séductrice. Des garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch passèrent par là et sifflèrent. Je me mis devant elle et la défia du regard.

- Attend je peux le faire, assurais-je.

Je marchais comme elle et me tint exactement comme elle avait fait mais je me cogna sur le mur en tendant les bras.

- Aïe.

J'allais me retourner lorsque j'entendis une voix familière.

- Parvati, on est réconcilié hein ? fit Malefoy.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la Gryffondor.

Il du me remarquer car il ajouta :

- C'est une nouvelle cheerleader ? **(N.d.A : Spécial dédicace aux fans de Heroes ! lool !) **

- C'est Hermione, répondit Parvati.

- Tiens donc, notre préfète, murmura le blond assez fort pour que je l'entende. Elle est mignonne dans cet uniforme.

- Les mecs comme toi, c'est pas son genre, répliqua la brune en me rejoignant.

Elle attendit que Drago s'en aille, avec un sourire en coin, pour me parler.

- C'est tout ? demandais-je.

- On a juste planté la graine.

- Alors il a parlé de moi ? Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? m'enquerrais-je, feignant l'ignorance.

- Mignonne, dit simplement Parvati.

Malgré moi je sentis l'excitation monter. Le fait que quelqu'un me trouve mignonne parce que j'avais tronqué mes vêtements habituels pour un uniforme de pom-pom girl me rendait légèrement joyeuse, même si cette personne était Malefoy.

- Non c'est vrai, il a dit ça ? Tu veux que j'ailles lui parler, enfin je veux dire, on aurait dût continuer le plan, je sais pas, peut être…

Elle me coupa dans mon élan et m'empoigna par le poignet. Je n'eus pas le temps de me débattre qu'elle m'entraînait vers les toilettes des filles. Elle me planta devant le miroir et tapa contre les deux portes. Carrie et Pansy en ressortirent sous mes yeux éberluées.

- Okay, ça presse, je crois qu'Hermione n'est pas prête au combat, déclara Parvati.

Les deux filles me regardèrent.

- Hein ? Il y a pas plus prête, répliquais-je.

La Gryffondor me jeta un regard sceptique.

- Oh tu crois ? Dis moi ce que Drago a dit de toi, fit-elle.

- Oh, ce que tu m'as dit qu'il me trouve mignonne, commençais-je avec un air faussement dégagé qui apparemment passa mal, oh non c'est juste un commentaire, ce serait en fait une insulte, on se déteste, et donc je crois qu'il veut juste se servir de moi et même si c'est vrai c'est faux…enfin je crois que ce n'est pas sincère même si c'est poss…

- Hermione, coupa Pansy, je comprends pas, il me semble que tu avais dit avoir de l'expérience avec ce genre de gars.

- C'est vrai, acquiesçais-je, j'ai…j'ai vu ma marraine amoureuse plusieurs fois de ce genre de garçon.

- Mais tu es déjà sorti avec l'un d'eux ? questionna la Serpentard.

- Et même sorti avec un Drago Malefoy ? ajouta Parvati.

- Tu es déjà sorti avec…quelqu'un ? termina Carrie.

Je les regardais tour à tour. Viktor Krum, sa relation longue distance, bon ce n'était pas une vraie relation mais, ça comptait ? Non ?

- Définis, qui est quelqu'un, répondis-je avec le reste de l'assurance que j'avais encore.

Les trois filles poussèrent un cri d'effroi me faisant déchanter aussi.

- Oh Merlin, je suis pas prête, m'écriais-je, pas du tout, du tout !

- Arrête ! me stoppa Parvati.

Je leur jeta un regard piteux. Carrie se mit devant moi et me prit par les épaules.

- Okay, tu vas très bien faire, me dit-elle. Souviens toi juste d'être à ton plus…cool et en contrôle.

- Oui, continua Pansy, ton plus attentionné et…passionné.

- Ton plus fier et agressif, finit Parvati en bombant la poitrine.

J'essayais de retenir tout en me redonnant un peu contenance.

- Il faut que tu le fasses baver pour toi tu entends ? ajouta Carrie. Si t'es trop facile, il va passer à une autre. Essayer de le séduire sans le séduire. Tu comprends ce que je dit ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Oui, je comprends, tout est sous contrôle.

Les trois me regardèrent successivement puis la Serdaigle reprit avec un sourire :

- Alors, c'est vrai il a dit que tu étais…mignonne ?

Mon cœur se remit à battre.

- Oui, m'exclamais-je avec entrain. Enfin, c'est ce que Parvati a dit et…Oh ! Mince !

Elles soupirèrent en gardant leur calme.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas si dur, fit la blonde, heu…quand il te parlera compte jusqu'à trois dans ta tête, prends ton temps et réponds.

- Ne lui témoigne aucun intérêt, acquiesça Parvati, regarde-le le moins possible.

Pansy hocha la tête.

- Ça va ? me fit Carrie.

Je les regardais. La Serdaigle claqua des doigts devant mon visage.

- J'ai dit est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois, répliquais-je.

- Pas aussi lentement, intervint Pansy d'un air dépité. On ne voudrait pas qu'il pense que t'es une attardée.

Elle ne put dire autre chose car la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une bande de cinquième année de Poufsouffle. On se regardèrent entre nous et on partit chacun de nos côtés faisant en sorte que personne d'autre ne nous voient ensemble.

Revenant à mes appartements, j'essayais de me remémorer de tout ce que j'avais appris. C'était une chose assez difficile à faire. Je n'étais pas vraiment très sûre d'y arriver. Séduire Malefoy, je veux dire. On se détestait depuis six ans. Même si durant l'année d'avant il s'était bien comporté et s'était calmé, il restait toujours ce petit Serpentard arrogant et prétentieux. Mais je ne pouvais pas contredire le fait qu'il était vraiment, mais vraiment, beau. J'aurais dit à cet époque, un ange ou plutôt, un démon. Parce que, un démon est bien un ange banni du paradis au départ non ?

Je soupirais, voilà que je me mettais à me triturer les méninges pour Malefoy. D'ailleurs, il avait bien dit qu'il me trouvait mignonne ? _Tout simplement parce que tu as mis des habits qui changent de ta garde robe habituelle, _me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

L'apparence comptait tant pour les garçons ? Même pour Harry et Ron ? Ron ne m'avait-il pas aimé un jour pour ce qu'il voyait de moi ? Une fille plongée dans les livres, une miss-je-sais-tout mais il m'avait aimé non ?

Ron était bien différent de Malefoy pourtant. Il suffisait que je change un peu ma façon de m'habiller, ma façon de me tenir, ce que je suis véritablement et un garçon comme lui tombait.

Et si c'était ce que je voulais démontrer ? Le fait que les hommes ne sont pas sincère. Que Malefoy était bien un coureur ? Qu'il ne sortait avec les filles que pour ce qu'elles ressortaient ?

A ce moment précis, je pris ma décision. Faire tomber Malefoy coûte que coûte dans mes filets. Et le détruire après comme il en a détruit tant d'autres.

Je me levais et me dirigea vers mon placard. Je vidais tout mes habits et les remplaça par ceux que les filles m'avaient donné.

Drago Malefoy était devenu un homme à abattre.

**°oO°**

**HP5 au cinéma ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! HIHI !**

**Lool**

**Voilà ! mon chapitre se termine !**

**Vengeance, vengeance quand tu nous tient. Yaha !**

**Et ouais, les filles sont sadiques ! Et Hermione un peu bête !**

**Naaan je rigole 'mione !**

**Lol !**

**Bon ben euh, moi je vais aller voir Hp pour la séance de 21h00 ! Donc je vous laisse ! Et surtout ! laissez-moi vos impressions !**

**Thi-thi**

**A votre service**

**Et au service des vôtres !**


	9. Chapitre VII : La vengeance est un plat

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de lemon ou en tout cas pas beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions-nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**N.d.A :**

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Super !**

**Avant toute chose, je voulais demander, à ceux qui ont vu Harry Potter 5, comment ont-ils trouver le film. Parce que moi j'ai aimé le film en tant que petite fille, adoré en tant que jeune fille mais déçu en tant que fan ! Il y avait trop de trucs qui n'étaient pas là ! Je sais qu'on peut pas tout mettre mais quand même ! Enfin ! C'était un premier point !**

**Deuxième point, j'ai appris, en lisant une fic qu'on avait plus le droit de mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres ! Donc je vous ai répondu par e-mail ! Ceux qui sont anonymes, vous laissez votre adresse si vous voulez une réponse ! **

**Troisième point, voilà ce chapitre tant pas attendu ! lol ! J'espère que j'ai pas trop duré ! Enfin le voilà et trêve de bla-bla !**

**A votre lecture,**

**

* * *

**

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mangechaud_

_Michel Folco _

_Extrait de "Dieu et nous seuls pouvons"_

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre VII_ : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange…chaud

Le jour suivant, Ginny m'apprit qu'Harry était parti dans la nuit, à ma plus grande surprise. En fait, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait rapporté, il ne voulait pas revivre les au revoir embarrassant de la dernière fois, ce que je comprenais très bien. Même si cela m'avait un peu vexé. Elle m'apprit aussi que Ron ne reviendrait que dans deux mois à la différence du brun qui serait de retour un mois plus tard après lui.

Il faut dire quand même que j'en étais soulagée. Harry et Ron seraient de grands obstacles pour notre plan. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête qu'ils auraient fait si ils apprenaient ce que j'étais en train de manigancer et avec qui surtout. Je crois qu'ils m'étriperaient sur place. Alors, bien évidemment je pouvais m'estimer heureuse de leur absence. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Ginny semblait dévasté. Sa relation avec Harry ayant prit un tournant décisif après les événements précédents, elle avait voulu l'avoir près de lui pour ne plus être tenté par la «tentation ». D'ailleurs elle se maudissait pour ce genre de pensées. Croire que Blaise Zabini pouvait être une tentation pour elle lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cela lorsqu'il passait près d'elle ou des situations pareilles. Elle m'avoua, même, que parfois ses baisers lui manquaient et après elle s'insultait toute seule pour sa bêtise.

J'essayais vainement de la comprendre, je pourrais vous le jurer mais à chaque fois un élan de reproche contre elle me traversait, comme si je ne voulais pas comprendre le fait que malgré sa relation merveilleuse avec Harry elle puisse vouloir autre chose d'autre pour…pimenter sa vie dirait-on. Voilà pourquoi je ne disais rien, bien qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie. Mais voilà, Harry l'était aussi et je me sentais un peu coupable de ne rien lui dire de tout ça. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne restais pas très longtemps avec Ginny, ça et pour le bon fonctionnement de notre plan.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié, la rouquine m'avait regardé légèrement de travers quand je lui avait annoncé que j'entrais dans l'équipe de pom-pom girls de Gryffondor. Non, en fait, elle m'avait carrément dévisagé, mais heureusement pour moi je pus éviter ses questions prétextant arriver en retard à un cours. D'ailleurs parlant un peu de ce cours. Ou plutôt ce qui se passa ensuite.

Je sortais de notre heure de métamorphose en compagnie de Parvati, habillé en conséquence d'un uniforme «toujours aussi court » – autorisé en tant que pom-pom girl - ce qui m'arrivait souvent étant donné que j'étais officiellement une nouvelle meneuse de claques (soit dit en passant, j'avais toujours l'impression de sentir le regard incendiaire de Lavande derrière moi, Lavande qui s'était disputé avec Parvati, un an plus tôt, détruisant le duo le plus féminin de Poudlard), quand quelqu'un m'appela. Et pas n'importe qui.

- Granger !

Je fis volte face et je sentis Parvati filer discrètement me souhaitant un imperceptible «bonne chance ». Malefoy se planta devant moi avec un sourire qu'à l'époque j'aurais interprété de séducteur mais j'essayais de ne montrer aucune émotion.

- Malefoy, répondis-je en continuant de marcher.

- Tu sais que nos relations se sont un peu arrangés avec la guerre et tout ça, commença-t-il. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas enterrer toutes ces années où nous nous faisions nous même la guerre.

Je le regardais sans répondre.

- Alors voilà pourquoi je viens te parler.

Toujours rien de ma part.

- Alors comme ça t'es une nouvelle cheerleader ? Toi ? fit-il.

Je comptais mentalement. Un…deux…

- Pas que ça m'étonne, reprit-il rapidement, enfin si un peu mais je me posais la question.

Je recommençais le compte. Un…deux... tro…

- Bon ok, s'exclama-t-il en se mettant devant moi pour que je m'arrête. Tu me le diras à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard mais aussi celui de l'équipe de l'école qui va partir au championnat et toi tu es une nouvelle meneuse de claque et comme Parvati à l'habitude de choisir tout les Gryffondor pour représenter l'équipe de pom-pom girl de l'école tu feras donc parti de l'équipe qui nous supporteras.

Tandis que je l'écoutais, je détectais une des nombreuses caméras de Carrie en haut du plafond, se braquer sur moi.

- Donc je me dois te t'inviter un soir, c'est la règle, finit-il.

Je me mis en condition et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Merci beaucoup pour tes intentions, Malefoy…

- Drago, coupa-t-il, je t'en prie.

- Oui, _Drago_…merci mais je crois que je vais que passer, reprenais-je en partant.

- Prise ailleurs ou…demanda-t-il, un peu frustré.

- Oui, prise, salut, merci pour ta «gentillesse » !

Je vis son air incrédule avant que je ne disparaisse du couloir. Lorsque je fus bien hors de vue, je me dépêchais de courir en direction de la salle de rédaction où, j'en étais sûre, les filles m'attendaient.

&&&

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de potions tandis que je réfléchissais. Malefoy avait semblé très irrité que je puisse être occupé ailleurs et que cela m'avait empêché d'être présente à son rendez-vous. Il avait changé tout de même, parce que même si il me trouvait «mignonne », s'intéresser à une sang de bourbe, comme il aimait m'appeler à l'époque, aurait parut absurde pour lui quelques années plus tôt. Sans m'en rendre un compte, un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Me rappeler de toutes ces années me paraissait étrange. Ce fut avec ce sourire que Nicholas me surpris quand je m'asseyais à notre table.

- De bonne humeur ? me dit-il en déballant ses affaires.

Je levais mes yeux sur lui et lui sourit. Oui, il était vraiment différent de son frère. Ce regard calme et chaleureux le différenciait de Drago. D'ailleurs je remarquais qu'il n'était pas là. Sûrement en retard, pensais-je.

- Hum, fis Nicholas, tu sais au niveau musique moldu, je suis plutôt bien calé et je me disais, si tu voulais un jour je pourrais te faire découvrir plein de chansons que même en tant que fille de moldu tu ne connaît pas.

Je ris un peu à ce qu'il venait de dire, il devait faire référence à notre première rencontre. Je me redressais sur ma chaise et lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Et bien pourquoi…

Je fus interrompu par quelqu'un qui tapait contre la porte.

- Entrez, fit la voix glacé de Rogue.

Un petit garçon de première année entra avec un bouquet de jolies tulipes blanches.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda le professeur de potions avec un air dédaigneux vers le garçon.

- On m'a demandé d'apporter ces fleurs, répondit-il en se dirigeant, à ma surprise vers moi.

- Heu…merci, fis-je en prenant le beau bouquet.

Il me fit un petit sourire et partit mais aussitôt un autre garçon apparut suivi d'un autre et puis, d'un autre…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? vociféra Rogue en se rapprochant de la porte.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas et me donnèrent tour à tour un bouquet de ces tulipes blanches. Je me tournais vers Nicholas d'un air surpris mais flatté, il me fit un léger sourire mais je ne remarquais qu'à peine l'air renfrogné qu'il venait d'avoir. Puis soudain une voix familière retentit :

- Attention garçons et filles, si Hermione Granger est à l'écoute voilà un petit message, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard de samedi, je serais au 9 rue de la guillantine près de la tête du Sanglier, il faudra s'adresser à la sorcière Grise ! (je vis les seules filles de la classe écrire frénétiquement sur un bout de parchemin) Excusez-moi professeur Rogue de ne pas pouvoir assister à votre cours ! C'est tout !

J'essayais de ne pas trop rougir face à ce que je venais d'entendre et ne pas rire à la mine remontée du maître des potions puis je me tournais vers les messagers et accepta avec un grand sourire toutes ces jolies fleurs.

&&&

A la fin du cours de potions, je me dirigeais vers la salle de rédaction après avoir fait un tour dans ma salle commune pour entreposer toutes les fleurs dont j'ai dénombré 25 bouquets. Quand je fus arrivé, je leur expliquait brièvement ce qui s'était passé. A la fin de mon récit, elles eurent un sourire vainqueur.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait, dit Parvati.

- Oui, on va bien le faire payer, renchérit Pansy.

Je secouais la tête face à leur détermination et me tournais vers Carrie. A ma surprise, elle était en train de revoir ce que Drago m'avait dit dans le couloir quelques heures plus tôt.

- Alors tu as tout filmé ?

- J'ai fais un document sur nos efforts, répondit la blonde en prenant une caméra.

- Ça marche ici ça ? questionnais-je.

- Bien sûr, comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à traficoter les ordinateurs ? répliqua-t-elle en ajustant l'appareil.

- Génial, fis Parvati, on fait une vidéo et on ne sait pas peut être que Drago va joueur à la…heu comment ça s'appelle déjà, une télditon ? Télv…

- Télévision, rectifiais-je.

- Ouais, un truc comme ça, dit-elle.

- C'est notre exposé, reprit Carrie, nous allons révéler au monde le vrai Drago Malefoy. Et qu'on lui a brisé…le cœur.

Je trouvais son expression terrifiante mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Malefoy, le tombeur en primeur, s'exclama Parvati en se tournant vers la caméra, astalavista face de rat…

- Stop ! arrêta Carrie. Fini les rimes.

- Non attend fais plutôt ça, intervint Pansy.

Elle se mit devant le petit appareil et déclara d'une voix dangereuse :

- Drago…

_Mon cœur si on parlait ! _

- …il n'y a qu'un gars au monde pour moi…

…_mais je ne crois pas que cette fille soit toi._

- Mais tu n'es pas ce gars là ! termina-t-elle avec Parvati avec hargne.

_Amis ?_

- On va tellement détruire ce type ! s'excita la Serpentard. Hermione à toi !

Je me tournais vers elles.

- Euh…d'accord, acquiesçais-je en me tournant à mon tour vers la caméra.

J'inspirais profondément et prit une voix moqueuse.

- Hum…Drago ! Il n'y qu'un gars au monde pour moi mais tu n'es pas ce gars là.

- Non, contredit Parvati, ne te retiens pas. Tu ne seras jamais une meneuse de claques sans avoir l'attitude.

- Je…je ne veux pas être meneuse de claques, murmurais-je.

- Hermione, toutes les filles veulent être meneuse de claques ! répliqua-t-elle.

Carrie pouffa à cette remarque.

- Non, chuchota Pansy avec un sourire moqueur.

- Allez soit vendeuse ! encouragea la pom-pom girl.

Je me concentrais.

- Drago, il n'y a qu'un gars au monde pour moi…mais tu n'es pas ce gars !

- Mmhh…non, fis Pansy.

- Oh Hermione, soupira Carrie, c'est pour tout les mecs qui ont déjà menti à une fille. Okay ?

Cette phrase me percuta sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi. Alors je me tins bien debout et m'exclamais d'une voix calme mais dure :

- Drago Malefoy, il n'y a qu'un gars au monde pour moi…mais TU n'es PAS ce gars là. Tant pis.

Un ange passa puis Parvati murmura :

- Oh la la, tu vas être une femme de légende.

Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent et je leur fis un sourire éclatant. Nous passâmes toute l'après-midi à comploter ensemble n'ayant pas cours exceptionnellement.

&&&

Je ne fus pas aller à son rendez-vous, j'ai préféré passer la journée avec Ginny, et d'après les rumeurs que je pouvais entendre un peu partout, plusieurs autres filles sont allés à ma place.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'éviter Malefoy lorsque j'étais dans notre salle commune ne préférant pas être seule avec lui connaissant ses intentions. Mais deux jours après il réussit à me coincer alors que je sortais de mon entraînement de pom-pom girl pour aller voir Ginny. Il marcha à mes côtés et je ne le remarquais pas immédiatement. Ce fut quand je levai la tête que je le vis.

- Oh salut, feignit-il.

- Salut.

Je marchais tranquillement en essayant de contrôler mes battements de cœur.

- Hum…t'as aimé les fleurs ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je pris une voix détaché.

- Heu, oui, mais…faut être amateur. Je déteste les tulipes.

En vérité, je mentais, les tulipes étaient mes fleurs préférées mais bon, il fallait jouer le jeu. D'ailleurs cela marcha car il en fut un peu déstabilisé et en perdit son sourire.

- C'est que, euh…tu n'es pas venu samedi, au rendez-vous, remarqua-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- J'avais rien pour écrire, répliquais-je en partant.

Il resta cloué sur place tandis que de mon côté, je jubilais. Cependant, le soir, dans la salle commune, je le vis, furtivement, certes, mais son petit sourire en coin ne me disait rien de bon.

Et effectivement, le lendemain…

- Quoi ? hurlais-je, effarée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

- Miss Granger ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de partager avec vous vos sautes d'humeur ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor et surveillez votre chaudron Mr Malefoy au lieu de parler avec votre voisine ! 5 points de moins pour Serpentard ! tonna le professeur Rogue.

Je hochais doucement la tête, les poings toujours serrés. Puis, m'assurant que Rogue ne nous regardait plus, je me tournais vers mon partenaire.

- Les_ filles _sont ses types ? murmurais-je en essayant d'ouvrir le bocal de queues de souris. Il t'a demandé de m'espionner ?

- Oui, répondit-il tout aussi bas en touillant la potion, il sait qu'on est ensemble en groupe de potions alors il veut que j'apprennes tout sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demandais-je.

- Que tu aimais la vieille musique et que tu étais une fille profonde.

Je rougis un tout petit peu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il était aussi quelqu'un de profond, après avoir ajouté « Je ne suis pas profond ? Je te rappelle que je suis sorti avec le club de poésie ». Très profond, acquiesça le Serpentard d'un air faussement sérieux. Quoi qu'on principe je me dois d'être cool et que je ne dois jamais rien révéler.

Je souris.

- Tu dois être le pire espion au monde, remarquais-je en riant.

- Non le meilleur. Qui doit trier les lettres pour Drago à la maison qui viennent de ses…admiratriiiiices ? contredit-il en forçant sur le dernier mot, manquant de me faire étouffer de rire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, consentais-je en ne faisant pas attention à ce que je faisais.

Le bocal vacilla et j'essayais de l'attraper en même temps que le garçon. Je l'attrapais tandis qu'il refermait sa main sur la mienne. Manquant de tomber moi aussi je me raccrochais à lui. Puis je fus plongée dans ses yeux bleu remplis de chaleur et d'une étincelle qu'à l'époque je ne devinais pas. Se rendant compte de la position et de l'état dont nous étions, on se détacha l'un de l'autre, légèrement embarrassés. Ce fut ce moment que choisit la sonnerie de retentir.

- Oh, désolé, m'exclamais-je en remballant rapidement mes affaires.

- Oui, tiens, ton bouquin, fit-il en me tendant un livre de potions.

- Merci, euh…bon moi j'y vais, tu sais, l'entraînement, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Oui, oui, euh…à plus tard.

Je le saluais et me sauvais de la salle.

Les jours suivant, Malefoy ne me reparla plus et ne fis plus attention à moi. Il fallait l'avouer, je commençais à me poser quelques questions.

&&&

Le jour du match Serpentard/Gryffondor, je montrais mes premiers talents de pom-pom girl. Et j'étais un peu nerveuse quand je descendais sur le terrain.

Nous n'allions pas supporter les Gryffondor, en fait. Non, comme Parvati devait faire les sélections pour l'équipe de pom-pom girl qui partirait aux championnats de Quidditch du mois prochain, elle m'avait demandé de supporter l'équipe de leur capitaine qui serait avec eux à ce moment là, soit Drago Malefoy. Au début j'eus un peu de mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

Drago Malefoy. J'allais supporter l'équipe de Serpentard. Enfin, il fallait au moins que je le fasse avec un le minimum de sourire.

- Poudlariens, Poudlariennes, hurla Ernie McMillan à travers le micro. Bienvenue pour le match choc ! Les lions contre nos chers « amis » les Serpentard ! Cette année, il y aura quelque nouveautés, les Gryffondor se voyant amputé du grand attrapeur Harry Potter et de leur merveilleux gardien Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley laissera son poste de poursuiveur pour remplacer Potter en tant qu'attrapeur et capitaine et Geoffroy Hooper en tant que gardien. Les autres nouveaux sont aussi Natalie McDonalds et Jimmy Peakes qui remplacent Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. Ceux qui revienne de l'année dernière sont Demelza Robbins pour la troisième poursuiveur et Kirke et Slopper pour les batteurs.

Les Gryffondor se mirent en vol stationnaire et eurent un grand applaudissement côté lions et une grande huée côté Serpents. L'équipe de ces derniers arrivèrent peu après accueilli par de grands cris. J'aurais dit 80 de cris féminins.

- Et voilà les Serpentard, reprit Ernie d'une voix beaucoup moins enjouée. Vaisey, Harper et Zabini en poursuiveurs. Ces balourds de Crabbe et Goyle en batteurs…

- Mr McMillan ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall à ses côtés, les joues pincés.

- Pardon professeur, mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire que je mens…

- McMillan !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête, fit le Poufsouffle. Pritchard en gardien et enfin, la personne que les filles attendent le plus…Drago Malefoy en attrapeur ! Qui soit dit en passant à couché avec ma meilleure amie en fin d'année dernière et lui a brisé le cœur…

- McMillan je vous enlève ce micro si vous…

- D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis plus rien promis !

Je vis Ginny secouer la tête avec lassitude et je lui envoyais un sourire d'encouragement qu'elle intercepta. De l'autre côté, Malefoy s'avançait vers la rouquine avec un sourire ravageur qui ne fit absolument aucun effet à la jeune fille qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard polaire. Ils se serrèrent la main et Malefoy fit un léger rictus de douleur. Ginny avait dût lui écraser ses « nobles » doigts. Je ne put réprimer un sourire. Mais Parvati me secoua afin que je commence à bouger.

- Ça y est, le match commence, reprit Ernie sans hausser la voix comme si il ne faisait que raconter ce qui se déroulait sans aucun commentaires, Serpentard prend le souaffle. Vaisey, Zabini, Vaisey, Zab…Harper, Vaisey, lâché à Peakes qui lance à Robbins qui lâche encore…Harper qui récupère…qui don…but. Dix points pour Serpentaaaa-aaaaham baille…

- Mr McMillan vous commenter un match pas un enterrement ! réprimanda McGo sous son discours ennuyeux.

- C'est vous qui m'avez dit de…

Je ris en entendant le Poufsouffle se battre avec mon professeur préféré et finalement il gagna le droit de commenter à _sa façon_, précisons-le bien. Puis je me ressaisis vu que Serpentard venait de marquer et je commençais avec Parvati à exécuter les pas que nous avions répéter en bougeant bien haut nos pompons.

- Voilà Vaisey qui se prend un joli cognard de la part de Slopper et…ooooh regardez-moi nos jolies pom-pom girl ! s'exclama le commentateur. D'après ce que j'ai entendu notre chère Gryffondor Patil a recruté cette année Hermione Granger. J'ai toujours trouvé étonnant cela d'ailleurs…Mais il faut l'avouer quel corps dans cette tenue…

- McMILLAN !

- Pardon professeur…

Parvati éclata de rire tandis que je me renfrognais. Quel sombre idiot !

Serpentard mena 280 à 210 au bout d'une heure. Les Gryffondor manquaient de rapidité et le jeu des vert et argent était plus organisé. Si ce n'était que ça, Hooper se prit un cognard en pleine tête lancé par Crabbe-la-brute et n'arriva plus à se relever. Les lions se retrouvèrent avec un élément en moins. Pendant ce temps je parlais à Parvati de mes doutes concernant le plan.

- J'ai vraiment tout bousillé, il m'a pas jeté un regard depuis que je l'ai ignoré après l'histoire des fleurs, lui fis-je.

- Relaxe Hermione, ça va marcher promis.

- Co…comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, me répondit-elle avec un regard derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face. Ginny dut comprendre le désarroi de son équipe car elle chercha de toute ses forces la petite balle en or. Pourtant de l'autre côté du terrain, Drago l'avait déjà repéré et s'avançait vers sa cible suivit par Ginny. Mais, à la surprise de tout le monde il tourna au sens opposé pour se diriger vers…moi !

- Hermione Granger ? fit-il en vol stationnaire devant moi. Ça va ?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et je me demande encore comment j'ai put répondre à sa question à ce moment là.

- Oui et toi ?

- Pas très bien. Il y a une fille qui me plaît malgré toute ces années où on se détestait et elle ne sait même plus que j'existe.

- Malefoy tu joues ou quoi ? Ginny va l'attraper cette balle ! hurla Zabini.

Personne ne fit attention au fait que le Serpentard avait dit son prénom, sauf moi. Mais je ne fis pas attention sur le coup.

- Je mais mon âme à nue Blaise, laisse moi tranquille, répliqua le jeune homme à son meilleur ami.

- Bien, laisse la attraper le vif, ce n'est pas moi qui ne va plus parler pendant des jours entiers, fit le noir d'un air sarcastique.

Drago regarda une seconde Ginny qui volait toujours après le vif et se tourna vers moi.

- Samedi il y a une autre sortie à pré-au-lard et on fait une petite soirée à côté du lac, tu veux venir ?

Je réfléchis rapidement, regardant tour à tour, Ginny, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers nous la main tendue, et Drago qui attendait ma réponse décidé à ne pas bouger avant de l'avoir eue. Alors sans réfléchir autrement que nécessaire, je lui répondis :

- Si ça te décide à attraper ce fichu vif d'or alors oui !

Il sourit et la seconde d'après il se dirigeait vers la rouquine à une vitesse fulgurante. Au début, je crus qu'ils allaient se percuter mais au dernier moment, un cognard fusa et ils virèrent sur le côté ensemble. Je ne sus pas qui avait gagné avant de voir le blond brandir triomphalement la petite balle en or dans sa main et Ginny atterrir au sol avec rage.

Alors automatiquement je sautais dans tout les sens. Parvati me prit par les épaules et nous dansâmes ensemble la danse de la victoire ! Carrie et Pansy me firent un clin d'œil.

Quand à la défaite de ma maison, Ginny qui était toujours autant en rage contre Kirke qui avait lancé le dit cognard, contre McDonalds qui s'était battu avec Crabbe sans succès, Demelza qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, s'en était vraiment à mourir de rire…J'eus peine à penser que mon côté Serpentard venait de se réveiller. Et Drago Malefoy était la première cible du serial-killer vert j'ai nommé…moi même !

**°oO°**

**Fini !**

**Voilà ce septième chapitre est posté avec difficulté ! Ben oui, j'avais eu du mal à le retrouver vu que je l'ai déplacé je ne sais où !**

**Donc, voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Merci à tous !**


	10. Chapitre VIII : Briseuses de coeurs

**Rated : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de lemon ou en tout cas pas beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions-nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**N.d.A : **

**Salut tout le monde..hihii...essaye de se cacher...moui, donc, ha ha, ce chapitre arrive...un peu en retard...coup d'oeils sceptique...ok, pardon pardon, mille pardons pour ce chapitre bien tard!**

**Je sais ce que c'est et je vous assure, c'est chiant! pour m'excuser, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre bien long! Donc trêve de bla bla, merci à toutes les reviews qui m'ont fait du baume au coeur! Merci pour votre fidélité!**

**J'ai répondu à vos reviews pour la plupart mais gros bisous aux anonymes (pas tant que ça quand même!):**

**_loufoca_**

**_damn-itt_ (merci d'être toujours là!)**

**_Eli_ (naaan naan je suis pas sadique...juste un écrivain, xD)**

**_Pour ce chapitre, exceptionnelement je serai_****_s obligé d'intégrer un point de vue objectif et non celui d'Hermione._ **

**A votre lecture,**

* * *

_Les plus puissants ne sont pas à l'abri de la vengeance et de la défaveur_

_Monique Corriveau_

* * *

_Chapitre VIII_ : Les briseuses de cœur 

Après avoir réfléchi à la question d'un futur rendez-vous avec Drago, je ne me sentais plus si à l'aise que ça. A vrai dire, j'en étais angoissée. Mais la part de Gryffondor qui sommeillait en moi trouvait ce défi intéressant. Il n'était pas le seul.

Les filles ne cessait d'extasier leur joies à nos réunions. A l'inverse de Ginny qui m'évitait, du moins à ce que je pensais. La rouquine ne m'avait plus vraiment adressée la parole depuis le match. J'essayais de me dire que c'était à cause de sa défaite. Mais je voyais de jour en jour le visage de la belle Gryffondor se ternir et ces temps ci, j'avais tendance à fuir à mes responsabilités, voilà pourquoi j'attendais qu'elle vienne me parler. En vain.

En tout cas, je pouvais dire que Ginny ne fut qu'un problème qui ne dura qu'un bref moment. Lorsque le dit Samedi arriva, j'eus l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun soucis mis à part le sujet Drago Malefoy. Le jour même de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, je finissais tout mes devoirs pour la semaine d'après et révisais toutes mes leçons en avance. Les filles arrivèrent après s'être assurée que Drago n'était plus dans les parages.

Elles me saluèrent et prirent possession de mon lit en disposant des dizaines de vêtements, accessoires et à ma grande surprise, des matériels informatiques. Je regardais Carrie traficoter une sorte d'écran miniature et lui posais la question.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Oh ça, rien de méchant, dit-elle en passant à un autre objet. Ce sont des dispositifs militaires moldus, très pratique quand on veut faire de l'infiltration. Je l'ai eu de mon frère John quand il est revenu d'Australie.

- Des " matériels informatique ", répétais-je, abasourdie.

Elle me regarda avec un œil exaspéré.

- Tu es d'origine moldue non ? me fit-elle. Ce sont des micros caméras dernier cri, parfait pour notre mission.

Elle se leva et les mit de côté.

- Mais pour le moment, occupons-nous de ton apparence, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Parvati, s'il te plaît.

La Gryffondor s'exécuta et me prit par les bras pour me placer devant le miroir. Elle m'ordonna d'enlever mes habits, ce que je fis non sans une petite réserve, de nature pudique. Elle mit plusieurs vêtements devant moi et consulta Carrie et Pansy. Finalement après un petit bout de temps, et beaucoup de vêtements, elle convinrent sur un chandail bleu nuit, très décolleté à mon avis, avec un cardigan transparent de la même couleur accompagné d'un pantalon noir moulant. Elles décidèrent de lâcher mes cheveux en utilisant un sort pour les lisser parfaitement. En ajoutant une touche de maquillage, elles me déclarèrent fin prête.

- Parvati, tu veux bien lui mettre ça pendant que je vérifie si ça marche, demanda la Serdaigle en s'allongeant sur le lit.

La rouge et or prit la mini caméra et le plaça sur mon soutien gorge avec une petite grimace.

- Pardon, je n'ai jamais fait ça de toute ma vie, fit-elle.

- Tu lui mets dans le soutien gorge ! s'exclama Pansy. Les filles, il va le découvrir en moins de cinq minutes !

Trois regards incrédules, dont le mien, furent dirigés vers la Serpentard. Cette dernière se rétracta.

- Ou peut être que non.

Carrie se mit en tailleur et alluma son écran miniature à l'aide d'un sort compliqué.

- Pansy, parle dans son décolleté.

La vert et argent se plaça devant moi.

- Test, ici la mamocaméra d'Hermione Granger, dit-elle en riant.

- Regardez ! se félicita la blonde en leur montrant l'image de Pansy dans l'écran.

J'eus un petit rire face à ce que nous étions en train de faire tandis que je replaçais mon haut.

- Vous savez, commença Parvati, si on joues bien les cartes qu'on a, on pourrait continuer ce jeu là jusqu'à l'anniversaire du monsieur (1).

- Très possible, acquiesça Carrie en se replongeant dans ses notes. Voyez, j'ai fait un tableau chronologique du chagrin d'amour basé sur la moyenne de ses conquêtes. Comparé au facteur cool d'Hermione, on arrive à deux événements : le match à Londres et son anniversaire. Alors je dis que la meilleure occasion de lui briser le cœur et de voir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour Hermione alors on va le tester au match et là…

- On l'écrabouille à sa petite soirée, termina Pansy avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Carrie hocha la tête en tapant dans la main tendue de la Serpentard. Moi, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il va donner une soirée? demandais-je.

Elles durent trouver ma question vraiment idiote car elles ricanèrent ensemble. Parvati se mit devant moi.

- Tu es trop bête malgré que tu sois une miss-je-sais-tout, c'est adorable, dit-elle avec un rire. L'anniversaire de Drago, c'est le bal de quatrième année, plus le tournoi de quidditch et plus les MTV music awards moldus.

Carrie et Pansy avaient acquiescé de la tête tout au long de l'énumération bien que la vert et argent ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était le dernier point. En ce qui me concernait, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais su ça!

- Alors t'es prêtes pour lui? me fit Parkinson.

Je me redressais.

- Hum, oui, donc...ok, je parais différente et je comptes jusqu'à trois...c'est bon je crois! répétais-je avec un sourire alors que celui de la brune s'estompa.

- Non! contredit-elle.

Mon sourire aussi partit.

- ça c'est quand tu paraissait indifférente, s'exclama la préfète des Serpents. Là tu sors avec lui, il t'as eu!

J'essayais d'assimiler.

- Heu...donc je compte jusqu'à...quatres? dis-je timidement.

Les filles me regardèrent l'air de dire, "Plus pitoyable, ya pas!". Cela eut l'effet de me mettre dans tous mes états.

- Oh par Merlin! Je sais pas ce que je fais! Non les filles c'est pas une bonne idée! Du tout, du to...aïe!

Carrie lui mit une claque sur le front.

- Calme toi! intima-t-elle avec force. Ecoute, t'es avec trois filles qui connaissent son procédé, d'accord? Tu vas bien faire. Ça va aller.

Pansy se leva et se tourna vers Parvati.

- Alors moi je fais Draco, toi tu fais Hermione, dit-elle.

- Je vais pas faire Hermione, fit la Gryffondor, toi fais Hermione.

- Je peux faire Hermione? demanda la principale concernée.

- Bien que Hermione fasse Hermione, s'exaspéra Carrie. Allons-y.

Pansy hocha la tête et se mit devant la brune en posant une main sur son épaule. D'une voix subitement sensuelle, elle s'exprima:

- Bébé, c'est ton jour de chance. Je t'emmène souper ce soir. Où veux-tu qu'on ailles?

Je formais une petite grimace incertaine.

- J'en sais rien ou tu veux aller toi? dis-je avant de me faire couper par la Serdaigle.

- Non! C'est toi qui a le contrôle oublies pas! Non lui!

Elle me jeta un regard rassurant et je me remis dans le personnage.

- Bon, essaye avec moi, reprit la blonde. Chérie, tu sais bien que mon seul plaisir c'est ton bonheur. Quel magazin on va voir? On fait ce que tu veux.

Je me concentrais attentivement. Il ne fallait montrer aucune émotion et être directe. Bien, allez Hermione, cherche, chercher dans ta fidèle répartie...

- Hum...que crois-tu que je veuilles? fis-je avec un regard assuré. Et ne te trompes pas mon cher!

Silence. Carrie fut un instant surpris avant de sourire ouvertement ansi que les deux autres. Elles se consertèrent du regard et m'accordèrent un clin d'oeil. Je soupirais de soulagement. Elles se jettèrent sur moi dans le but des dernières retouches et me déclarèrent prête à l'attaque.

En ce qui me concernait, je devais l'avouer, j'étais un peu anxieuse. Et pas qu'un peu finalement.

&&&

Carrie, Pansy et Parvati avaient décidées de ne pas nous lâcher Drago et moi. En arrivant à la petite fête qu'il avait organisé pas loin du lac, à Pré-au-lard, il y eut beaucoup plus de monde que je ne l'avais imaginé. Drago m'aborda dès qu'il m'apperçu. Et je dois dire qu'il su durant toute la fête me mettre dans son sac.

- Hey! T'es venue, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Euh...oui, acquiesçais-je, un peu intimidée malgré tout.

A peine m'avait-il rejoint que les gens passaient devant moi en me lançant des coups d'oeils amicaux.

- Salut Dray! Salut Hermione, fit un jeune homme que je reconnu comme le préfet des Serdaigle.

Je répondis d'un signe de tête alors que je ne lui avais presque jamais parlé.

- Hey Hermione, s'exclama une fille en passant à leurs côtés.

- Salut Granger! en fit un autre.

- Bonsoir Hermione!

- Becky du club des premiers, dit une fille de deuxième année en lorgnant un peu sur Drago.

- Oh euh...salut, répondis-je, abasourdie.

Je les regardais s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Puis en jettant un regard au Serpentard qui se tenait à mes côtés, je remarquais qu'il avait un sourire en coin.

- Ouah, je suis avec la fille la plus populaire de l'école on dirait? dit-il d'une voix suave.

Je me retenais de rire bêtement.

- T'es chanceux, répondis-je simplement d'une démarche fière.

Nous continuâmes à marcher un peu.

- Alors, dis moi tout de toi, je veux savoir toute l'histoire, me fit-il.

Je réfléchissais à toute allure, sachant que les filles entendaient toute ma conversation. Je répondis alors, d'une voix le plus sure possible:

- Oh mon histoire? Hum...toujours pas fini d'écrire.

Il ne se démonta pas.

- Donc, c'est un mystère?

- Hin hin.

Il eut un sourire séducteur.

- J'adore les mystères.

Malgré moi, mon coeur s'emballa.

- C'est vrai? m'exclamais-je, avant de secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Non mais...hum, qu'est-ce que tu aimes au juste là dedans?

- J'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il avec une moue songeuse qui me fit frissonner. Peut être que...j'aime les secrets.

- Sûrement, fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre.

Je tournais la tête exprès pour ne pas croiser son regard mais je sentis qu'il était frustré par mon manque d'attention à son égard. Au bout d'un moment il m'arrêta et se mit devant moi.

- Ok, t'as raison, trop parler gâche le moment, s'exclama-t-il en regardant derrière moi. Je vais me tenir juste ici, et en profiter.

Je me mis à avoir un sourire indécis.

- Mal-Drago...

- Chuuuuut...

- Le coucher de soleil, c'est par là!

Il se retourna et n'y prêta pas attention.

- Oui, je sais, me dit-il, non, je profite seulement de tout le monde qui me regarde avec une jalousie démente, ils voudraient être avec une fille comme toi.

Je souris. Non là, c'était vraiment adorable.

Je fondis.

Il me sourit.

Il prit ma main et on se mit à marcher le long du lac.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que je me retrouve avec la plus merveilleuse fille de l'école? reprit-il. Je veux dire, grâce à mon charme irrésistible ou à...mes fesses adorables?

J'eus un rire.

- Je crois que c'est ton incroyable modestie, répondis-je avec humour.

_Pas très loin de là..._

- Rah zut! Il est vraiment décidé ce soir, fit Parvati en regardant le petit écran qui montrait le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. J'espère qu'elle va résister. Le décor de rêve, le coucher de soleil...

- Au moins il y a aucune flamme romantique, remarqua piteusement Pansy sous l'oeil inquiet de Carrie.

_&...&_

- Oh, le baton est en feu! m'écriais-je en retirant le bout de bois, soutenant quelques marchmallows, du bûcher.

Les flammes dansaient et j'étais assise près de Malefoy en train de faire griller quelques friandises moldus, sous mon étonnement. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, et je devais l'admettre, je passais une agréable soirée en sa compagnie.

Loin du garçon arrogant et prétentieux que je connaissais. D'accord, il n'était pas non plus parfait et laissait même parfois échapper un ou deux sarcasmes, mais rien de bien méchant en soi. J'étais satisfaite du moment que je passais et je ne remarquais même pas que non loin de là, quelqu'un m'obervais du coin de l'oeil, le coeur légèrement démoli.

La soirée avec Mal-Drago (il fallait que je m'y fasse petit à petit), s'était merveilleusement bien passée et contre toute attente je ne voulais pas le quitter aussi rapidement. Ce fut lui qui me proposa de rentrer, et qui faillit causer ma perte!

- Alors, commença-t-il, me permettrais-tu de te raccompagner par un moyen purement malefoyen?

Je le regardais, surprise, les sourcils levés tandis qu'il me menait vers une...calèche( ressemblant fortement à une voiture moldue) ? Je regardais le "véhicule", les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

- On y va? me dit-il.

Je fis volte face si rapidement, que je m'en tordis presque le cou.

- Hum...euh, faut que j'ailles au toilettes, m'exclamais-je soudainement.

Il me regarda partir en courant l'air un peu perdu. Quand à moi je me précipitais dans le bar à côté et me dirigea le plus vite possible dans les WC. Cloitrée dans une cabine, je pris ma mamo-caméra et le mit devant moi, apeurée.

- Allo! Hey, faut qu'on m'aide par ici! Urgence, grosse urgence! m'écriais-je.

Je sortis de la cabine et me recoiffa du mieux que je pouvais. Après quelques minutes à respirer bruyamment je rejoignis Drago. Quand il m'apperçut, il se précipita sur moi.

- Tout va bien? tu avais l'air...pressée, me dit-il.

- Oui, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.

Je me repris en inspirant.

- Je veux dire, euh...tout va bien.

- Heu, je dois vérifier quelque chose, je reviens d'accord? Attends moi dans la calèche.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant ma conscience pour seule compagnie.

Je montais dans le "véhicule", attendant les "renforts". Pansy apparut au bout d'une demi minute.

- Hermione!

- Ah merci Merlin, je sais pas quoi faire, je fais quoi? m'affolais-je en baissant d'un ton.

- Respire, m'intima-t-elle. C'est très bon, il est carréement acroché à toi.

- Tu crois qu'il va me tomber dessus? m'enquis-je, anxieuse.

- Non peut être qu'il va juste, t'embrasser, contredit-elle. Le premier soir c'est treize ans et moins en général. OK, t'embrasse...bien?

Je palissais à vue d'oeil.

- Je...j'en sais rien, comment on fait pour le savoir? demandais-je, ne me rappelant que d'un seul baiser.

- Les gars disent que t'embrasse bien ou...?

Je réfléchissais. Non, jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de remarque...JAMAIS ?!?

- Oh Merlin, j'embrasse pas bien du tout! m'affolais-je.

- Arrête un peu! s'exaspéra Pansy. On a besoin que d'un seul baiser. Un seul, ensuite tu le laisses en plan qu'il en redemande ok?

Je ne dus pas avoir l'air très rassuré car elle soupira.

- Par Merlin, il va falloir que je te montre hein? murmura-t-elle en montant dans la calèche sur la banquette avant.

Je regardais partout, espérant ne pas voir surgir Drago. Pansy prit tout de suite les devants. A ma plus grande surprise, elle me prit par la nuque et approcha son visage du mien. Je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi que ce soit, trop surprise pour parler.

- D'abord, tu le captives. Tu l'attrapes par cette chevelure divine et tu t'assures du contrôle, commença-t-elle.

J'écoutais avec quelques réticences.

- Retiens son regard. Vos lèvres peuvent juste à peine se toucher.

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en la laissant continuer.

- Il faut laisser agir la tentation...

Elle était tout près, très près. Elle voyait tout les petits défauts de son visage serpentardesque.

- Ensuite tu lui donnes un baiser, léger...et court...

Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes en un baiser. J'eus le réflexe de fermer les yeux mais quelque chose au fond de moi repoussait cela. Bien qu'elle ne réagissait pas encore totalement. Cependant je ne pouvais pas mentir sur le fait qu'elle embrassait bien. Très bien même.

Soudain, un petit cri, nous sépara. Un garçon, peut être âgé de 15/16 ans, nous regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Non d'un scroutt à pétard en pyjama, embrasse-la encore, allez vas-y, s'exclama-t-il.

Le rouge montant aux joues, je sortais ma baguette et le fit partir en le menaçant.

- Fiche le camps espèce de sale petit pervers, m'écriais-je en lui envoyant un éclair aveuglant.

Il mit son bras devant son visage et s'en alla. Cependant, une silouhette pouvait se dessiner à l'endroit où le jeune garçon était.

- Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hurla-t-il.

En reconaissant la voix, je m'affolais ansi que Pansy à mes côtés.

- Par Merlin, murmurais-je, c'est Drago, caches-toi, vite, vite!

Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir une baguette à ce moment là. Le rayon lumineux l'aveuglait et donc l'empêchait de me voir correctement. Profitant de cela, Pansy se déplaça sur la banquette arrière précipitemment.

- Eteins cette baguette! m'ordonna, assez gentiment, Drago en montant dans la "voiture".

J'esssayais de garder mon calme en lui offrant mon plus joli sourire.

- Ça va? demandais-je.

- Ouais, répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

J'eus un rire nerveux essayant de masquer ma gêne face au moment passé et à Pansy qui pouvait totalement écouter. Il fronça les sourcils en fermant la portière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? dit-il.

Je me tournais vers lui brusquement.

- Oh, euh...rien je, hum...je...je faisais des respirations, ha ha...euh...je respire, heu...souvent.

Je m'insultais mentalement. _"Tu respires souvent?"_ _Ma pauvre vieille, tu dérailles complètement._ Il me regarda un instant, légèrement incrédule avant de me sourire et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Je soupirais doucement et pensa très fort aux filles. _Pitié qu'elles comprennent...pitié...pitié..._

_&...&_

Carrie regardait l'écran et remarqua un détail, Hermione semblait très anxieuse et jetait des regards suppliants à sa caméra. Alors que Parvati se remaquillait, cela fit "tilt" dans sa tête. Elle poussa Parvati et commença de sortir de la planque où elles étaient. La Gryffondor sembla interloquée avant de rejoindre la Serdaigle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'écria-t-elle en suivant difficilement la blonde.

- Pansy est encore dans la calèche! Faut y aller! répondit-elle en courant vers un bar.

Elle balaya la salle du regard et comme elle s'y attendait, trouva un placard à balais. Sans rien dire et discrètement, elle défonça la serrure et pris les deux balais. Malheureusement, un serveur la repérra. Mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, elle fillait déjà en compagnie d'une Parvatie ahurie. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le chemin qu'avaient empruntés Hermione et Drago. Aussitôt arrivées, Carrie enfourcha son balai tandis que la pom-pom girl la regardait, incrédule, un sourcil levé. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rho...allez Parvati fais pas ta chochotte et monte! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

La jeune fille obéis, bien qu'elle aurait voulu rester sur la terre ferme. Elle se mit sur le balais dans une position inconfortable et commença à prendre de l'altitude.

- Il faut les rejoindre et les suivre de loin. Il ne faut pas se faire repérer, cria Carrie, remerciant le fait qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

- Ils ne pourront pas se douter que quelqu'un les suit en hauteur, répliqua Parvati.

- Justement, répondit la Serdaigle avec un sourire fier provoquant un trouble chez la Gryffondor.

Volant dans le ciel dégagé, ils repérrèrent la calèche rapidement.

_&...&_

- Alors, commença Drago, quelle musique tu écoutes?

Je sursautais légèrement, mon attention toujours portée sur la personne derrière que Drago n'avait pas encore reperré.

- Hum...de la bonne musique, répondis-je en enseignant ce que j'avais appris.

Il eut un rire.

- Je dois sûrement en avoir un peu, dit-il en fouillant derrière en regardant toujours la route.

Je paniquais un tout petit peu en regardant nerveusement sur le rétroviseur mais il finit par sortir un...CD!

- Tu écoutes des choses moldues? demandais-je, vraiment étonnée.

- Et oui, murmura-t-il, le sourire supérieur. Je peux les lire ici grâce à une amie qui a traficoté cette calèche pour la transformer en une sorte d'engin moldue, une...voiture, je crois. Carrie Miller, tu connais?

- Euh, pas vraiment, répondis-je évasivement.

Il mit le disque dans le lecteur et une musique que je connaissais bien s'entama. Je me retournais vers lui, surprise.

- T'aimes...Franck Sinatra? m'étonnais-je.

Il sourit.

- Dis moi que tu n'aimes pas et je te balance d'ici dans la minutes qui suit, informa-t-il.

- Non, non...je l'aimes beaucoup, déclara-t-elle.

Une main lui tapa le bras avec force.

- Aï...heu...je veux dire, il est bien, je crois...si tu veux, repris-je d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé alors qu'il riait légèrement.

Il me regarda un instant et tenta sûrement de trouver un sujet de conversation.

- Alors, raconte moi tes autres secrets, fit-il avec une conviction touchante.

- Et bien, si je te le disais...je serais forcer de te tuer.

Sur le coup, franchement, je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Ce n'est qu'après que je em rendis compte de la stupidité de mes paroles. Avec un sourire forcé agrémenté d'une grimace, je détournais le regard.

On arrivait alors près de la gare de Pré-au-lard et je crus alors mon calvaire terminé. C'était sans compter les efforts de Drago. Il continua la route sous mes yeux éberlués.

- Où...comment...nous...bafouillais-je.

- On va prendre un raccourci, me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui.

Je ne répondis pas. L'instant d'après, la calèche...vola! Elle prit de l'altitude et commença à voguer dans le ciel nuageux. Instinctivement, je m'accrochais à la portière.

- Mal...Dra-Drago, je...j'ai...descend!

Il riait tandis que moi je me concentrais pour garder mon calme. Je pouvais sentir l'onde furieuse de Pansy. J'inspirais profondément et lâcha la portière. Mais le Serpentard tourna à gauche et automatiquement, je remis ma main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il, ce qui, je précise, ne me rassura aucunement.

Par contre, je me gardais de le lui dire, préférant empêcher mes larmes de couler tellement j'étais terrorisée!

_&...&_

- Wow! s'écria Parvati.

- Merci, fit modestement la Serdaigle.

Elles suivèrent de loin la petite calèche en écoutant la conversation des deux préfets-en-chef via le petit écran.

Parvati maudissait Hermione.

_&...&_

Ce fut avec un soulagement sans nom que nous atterîmes sur l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard et que je sortis précipitamment de la "voiture". Drago me suivit.

- Je ne restes pas longtemps, j'ai Blaise à chercher, précisa-t-il en marchant avec moi vers le château.

J'acquiesçai et le laissa marcher devant moi un instant pendant que je regardais nerveusement la calèche et Pansy qui déscendait. Cependant, Drago se retourna brusquement et me pris par les mains. Surprise, je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

- Hermione, si...si je t'accompagnes jusque là bas, je...je risques d'avoir envie de t'embrasser.

Je le regardais sans l'entendre vraiment bien que touchée dans ses paroles. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la calèche et constatais avec horreur que Pansy avait coincé un pan de sa jupe dans la portière et tentais de s'exstirper de là.

- Je t'aimes bien malgré toutes ces années après avoir découvert un autre aspect de toi. Et je, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher en te bousculant un peu trop (Je souris imperceptiblement), alors pour ne pas me torturer...

La Serpentard se débattait toujours avec sa jupe.

- ...je vais juste te dire bonne nuit, alors euh..."bonne nuit", déclara-t-il en amorçant un mouvement pour se retourner.

Affolée, interceptant le regard de Pansy, et sans réfléchir plus, je pris Drago par les épaules et avança ma tête un peu trop...brusquement. Nos deux fronts se percutèrent.

- Ouch! m'écriais-je en même temps que lui.

Je me tenais le front en riant un peu nerveusement.

- Je crois que j'ai balancé, pendant que tu..esquivais.

Très nulle comme remarque, je peux l'avouer.

- Ouais, fit-il.

_&...&_

- Elle improvise là, remarqua Parvati en regardant l'écran.

Carrie se posa près de leur calèche à l'abri des regards des deux préfets.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle.

Parvati releva la tête et eut un petit cri. La Serdaigle tourna la tête.

- C'est Pansy là? fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

La Serpentard faisait de grand moulinets avec ses bras.

- Oh non, on est dans le caca, murmura la blonde.

_&...&_

Il sourit.

- Bon ben, salut, dit-il.

Là, je n'avais plus le choix. Pansy tirait de toutes ses forces sur le pan de sa jupe. Il fallait que je le fasse.

Retenant Drago, je pris sa tête entre mes deux mains et murmura:

- J'aime bien dès fois un petit risque.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui s'avérrèrent sucrées. Léger et court, comme me l'avait "enseigné" Pansy. Pansy qui n'était plus là après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil rapide.

Je regardais alors Drago et remarqua qu'il gardait toujours les yeux fermés agrémenté d'un petit sourire. Quand il les ouvra, il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car le ciel gronda et des premières goutelettes d'eau tombèrent. Ce fut en un instant, un vrai déluge.

Nous courrûmes du mieux qu'on pouvait, déjà trempés par la pluie.

_&...&_

- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, murmura Carrie en regardant l'écran qui grisaillait.

Elle le tapota tandis que Pansy entrait dans la "voiture" également trempée et...dévêtue, en tenant sa jupe qui menaçait de céder totalement.

- Je ne sors même plus avec et il arrive encore à me déshabiller, grogna-t-elle.

_&...&_

Arrivés en haut des marches qui menait à l'entrée du château, nous nous arrêtâmes. Mes cheveux étaient complètement mouillés, ceux de Drago aussi. Et je me rendis compte alors combien il était beau, les cheveux trempés tombant sur son visage nacré et sa chemise qui laissait entrevoir son torse puissant. Il sourit et dégagea une mèche rebèlle de mon visage. Puis, le sien s'approcha tout doucement.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres touchèrent les miens pour la deuxième fois de la soirée en un baiser délicat et passioné à la fois. On aurait presque dit un film mais...et oui, il y a toujours un "mais"...

J'eus un sursaut et me détacha de lui. Quelque chose me délivrait de petite décharge électrique dans ma poitrine.

Drago, qui sembla un peu irrité par ce brusque retirement, grogna. De mon côté, j'avais de léger soubresauts et les décharges me faisaient plus mal.

- Je...je ne...je ne voudrais pas...ah...tout gâcher en te bousculant...un peu trop, fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

- Her...Hermione, qu'est-ce que...

Je poussais la grande porte et m'engouffrais la dedans en courant du plus vite que je pouvais. Biffurquant dans un couloir sombre, je retirais de mon soutien gorge, la petite caméra qui avait littéralement grillée.

Je respirais un grand coup en essayant de prendre sur moi. Cette soirée...cette soirée était tout simplement...magique!

**°oO°**

**(1) : Je sais que l'anniversaire de Drago est en juin (le 5 exactement selon rowling!) le problème est que, pour les besoins de ma fic, je mets son anniversaire en février. Je rajouterais aussi qu'il y aura, toujoursp our les besoins de la fic, des vacances d'hiver (soit en février!) Vous comprendrez mieux par la suite!**

**Ouf! enfin terminé! J'ais eu du mal hein! **

**alors c'est qui le fameux garçon qui regarde le couple, hein? hein?...j'avoue c'est pas si dur..mdr!**

**Bon, maintenant, reste à savoir si vous aimez! Le petit coup de la voiture, j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal! Ah lala, sans vous, je ne saurais pas quoi faire! Dur dur ce petit métier d'écrivain!**

**Naaan, presque écrivain! **

**Juste rêveuse!**

**Allez les reviews!**

**Peut être que je posterais plus rapidement!**

**Sadique? MOI?...JAMAIS!**

**Merci à tous !**


	11. Chapitre IX : Le match partie 1

**Rated**** : Oh, ça dépend des chapitres. Pas de lemon ou en tout cas pas beaucoup !**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages sont bien sur à la grande JKR, que ferions-nous sans ses merveilleux persos ? J'en sais rien…en tout cas, j'en ai trois à moi de personnage. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**N.d.A**** : Coucou la compagnie ?**

**Tout va bien ? **

**La rentrée et tout ? Hihi…je sais, ça fait presque 1 mois entier quoique même plus que je n'ai pas écrits ! Mais vraiment désolé ! J'étais BIG occupée ! enfin, voilà le chapitre donc pas trop quoi s'inquiéter ! **

**Bref, je voulais prévenir que les chapitres vont d'ailleurs tarder de plus en plus ! Eh oui, les exams approche et je veux l'avoir avec mention donc bosser ! Franchement pardon ! Mais les études passent avant tout ! En plus là ce chapitre je le poste en catastrophe, je ne devrais pas être sur ordi ! **

**Et je voulais vous dire aussi qu'il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin ! Et oui ! C'est l'une de mes plus courtes fics ! **

**Ah et je vais un peu plus incorporer mon Nicholas, je sais pas vous mais il me manquait un peu !**

**Bon, trêve de bla-bla, voilà le chapitre ! Gros bisous à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! C'est toujours une immense joies de voir « bot-fanfictions » dans ta boite d'e-mail ! **

**°oO°**

_Puisque la haine__ ne cesserajamais__ avec la haine__, la hainecessera__ avec l'amour_

_Bouddha_

_  
Extrait de Suttapitaka Dighanikaya_

**°oO°**

_Chapitre IX_ : Le match - partie 1

J'étais encore sur la planète Drago Malefoy quand je rentrais dans mes appartements. Je ne remarquais alors pas tout de suite la rouquine qui m'attendait à l'entrée.

- Hermione ?

Je levais la tête et croisais le regard interrogateur de celle qui était censée être ma meilleure amie.

- Ginny ? répondis-je en retour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te parler, mais eh…tu es trempée, remarqua-t-elle.

J'eus un sourire interdit.

- Je suis resté un peu trop longtemps sous la pluie.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Je dis le mot de passe au tableau et je la laissais entrer. Je déposais rapidement la mamo-caméra dans un tiroir.

Ginny s'installa sur un des fauteuils pendant que cherchais une serviette pour m'essuyer les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demandais-je en revenant.

Elle eut soudain l'air gêné.

- Je…comment dire, je voulais te parler de…de toi et Malefoy.

J'accusais le coup. De l'air le plus détaché possible, je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle sembla d'un coup irritée.

- Hermione, je croyais qu'on étaient amies, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai très bien vu ce qui s'est passé le jour du match et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est que je croyais que tu allais venir m'en parler la première. Enfin 'mione ! moi je suis venue te voir pour l'histoire de Blaise et Harry !

Franchement, je comprenais. Mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de discuter de ça à cet instant. Je veux dire, j'avais passé une soirée fabuleuse et cette conversation ne devait pas en faire partie.

Je lui en fis part. Ce à quoi elle répliqua tout de suite.

- Si je ne t'en parles pas maintenant, tu vas te défiler. Je te connais Hermione. Et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille là, à courir après Drago Malefoy !

Sans le vouloir, une pointe d'exaspération s'éveilla en moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je vous ai vu aujourd'hui à Pré-au-lard, déclara-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quel intérêt soudain Malefoy te porte et la raison pour laquelle il semble t'apprécier mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'embarques là dedans !

- Et pourquoi ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Parce que ! s'indigna la jeune Weasley. Hermione, c'est Malefoy…

J'allais répliquer mais elle me devança.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais Blaise n'est pas pareil et…

- Tu l'appelles Blaise ? Et tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas la même chose ?

- Il est différent ! Malefoy, restera Malefoy quoi qu'il se passe.

Elle soupira tandis que je restais de marbre, encore légèrement en colère.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te faire le topos du caractère de Malefoy mais regarde par toi même. Il largue les filles une par une et elles continuent de faire la queue derrière lui pour qu'il sortent avec l'une d'elles. Toi tu es différente Hermione. Tu ne mérites pas un gars comme lui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, répliquais-je un peu trop sèchement.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant puis finit par lâcher le contact.

- Tu as eu un rendez-vous avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, du moins, pas un vrai.

Je savais que je mentais, mais ma fierté était en jeu et je savais qu'au fond elle avait raison.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu acceptes de sortir avec lui en sachant très bien ce qu'il est ?

Je ne répondis pas et cela l'agaça au plus haut point.

- Réponds-moi Hermione !

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! explosais-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Quand tu trompais Harry, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter ce que tu faisais !

Je sus après l'avoir dit que cela l'avait blessé et regrettais tout de suite mes paroles.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je…

- Si tu l'as voulu, coupa-t-elle. Et c'est vrai.

Je levais la tête. Elle avait souffert pendant cette période et moi je ne faisais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'étais une piètre amie.

- Je suis désolée Ginny, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Tu n'es pas désolée du tout, arrête de mentir, s'exclama-t-elle. Explique moi les raisons de ton comportement. Tu as changée Hermione...

Ce sujet était celui qui m'énervait le plus, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pus me contenir.

- Pourquoi lorsque je ne suis pas constamment à la bibliothèque, en train de réviser ou hurler contre quelqu'un qui enfreint le règlement, je ne suis plus moi ? Explique moi, toi ! J'ai le droit de sortir, comme tout le monde, me défouler, rire et m'amuser comme les adolescents de mon âge !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, se défendit Ginny.

- Mais tu sembles le dire, concluais-je.

Je pris le peigne qui était sur une des tables et commença à me coiffer rageusement. J'entendis un soupir et le bruit d'un froissement de vêtements. A bout, je laissais l'objet et me tournais vers elle.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ?

Un seul regard de sa part me permit de continuer. Alors je lui racontait tout. L'histoire des filles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles m'avaient appeler en renfort. Nos plans de vengeance, Drago, le baiser et ce qu'on prévoyait de faire. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, les sourcils froncés. A la fin, un ange passa pendant qu'elle me considérait comme si j'étais devenue folle.

- Tu veux un conseil ? Arrêtes ça, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à me dire.

Je levai un sourcil, incrédule et repris mon peigne.

- Ginny, il y a des tas de choses pour laquelle je suis sûre que tes conseils sont géniaux mais pas dans ce cas là, commentais-je.

Je l'entendis se lever.

- Hermione, si tu continues ce jeu, tu finiras par souffrir.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais souffrir, mais lui, corrigeais-je avec un air mauvais en me tournant vers elle.

Celle ci se tenait devant moi, le visage fermé. Elle me regardait comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

- Tu es comme ça depuis quand ? murmura-t-elle. Il y a un mois tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu es devenue, fit-elle.

- Il y a un mois, il n'y avais personne qui m'aimait…

- Moi si ! répliqua-t-elle, presque les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sentis mal. C'est vrai, elle avait été là, elle. Elle, Harry et Ron. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être si seule que je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte.

- C'est vrai. Je…je suis désolé. C'est ces derniers jours, je me sens un peu ailleurs et je…pardon.

Elle eut l'ébauche d'un sourire. Je me levais pour prendre ma serviette et commença à prendre le chemin de ma chambre. Ginny m'interpella.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais semblant d'être. C'est parce que, je ne voudrais pas te voir oublier qui tu es.

Sans me retourner, je répondis :

- Avant je n'étais personne alors il n'y a pas grand risque que je perdes quelque chose. Bonne nuit.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et m'adossais contre celle-ci. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis le portrait se refermer. Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais que donner raison à la rouquine.

Je me changeais rapidement après avoir pris un bain reposant et m'affalais sur mon lit. Cependant, quelqu'un toqua contre la fenêtre. Je repérais le hibou dérangeur et lui ouvrit la voie. Au passage il fit tomber sa lettre sur moi.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de la lire pour savoir de qui elle venait.

_**N.d.A**__ : Je sais c'est rare que je mets une note. Mais je voulais vous prévenir, que j'avais délibérément éffacé ce passage là de ma fic, celui où John se trouve près de la maison en jeep. Je trouvais ça inutile donc voilà !) _

&&&

Nous nous disions, les filles et moi, que si nous avions atteint l'étape de la traque, il était temps que Drago m'offre une vraie sortie.

Le samedi suivant, une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-lard nous permit d'avancer nos projets. En effet, il m'invita dans un restaurant très chic pour dîner.

Après plus d'une heure de préparations, je me rendis au rendez-vous fixé, fraîche et dispo accueillie par un Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bonsoir, tu es ravissante, complimenta-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Les joues légèrement cramoisies, je lui remerciais du regard. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçu Pansy, Parvati et Carrie, tapies dans un coin sombre du restaurant. Elles levèrent le pouce et remit mon attention sur Drago qui était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'un serveur.

Ne me doutant de rien, j'attendais qu'il finisse pour lui adresser un grand sourire qu'il me rendit. Puis, alors que je me rendais vers notre table, il m'empoigna le bras et me dirigea vers les cuisines.

- Que…qu'est-ce que…où tu m'emmènes ? m'exclamais-je, déroutée.

- Tu vas voir, répondit-il, mystérieux, c'est une surprise.

D'accord, je voulais bien. Le problème c'est que les filles n'étaient pas au courant. Enfin, si. Elles devaient l'être, la fidèle mamo-caméra que Carrie avait réparée était toujours accrochée à mon soutien-gorge. J'espérais vivement, qu'elles nous suivaient de près, ne pouvant pas le vérifier moi même sans être vue.

De son côté, Drago avait fini par m'emmener dans une salle close qui me fit légèrement douter sur ses intentions. Je vous jure, ne serait ce l'espace d'une seconde !

- Euh…qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demandais-je, les sourcils froncés.

Il me répondit par un sourire made in Malefoy puis me prit la main.

- Tu es prêtes, me fit-il.

J'aurais bien voulu répondre mais je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je devais être prête.

- Attend, où allons-nous ? fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

- Ben, si je te le disais, je serais forcé de te tuer.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage en me rappelant de ce fameux moment dans la calèche. Ce fut peut être la raison pour laquelle je me laissais conduire.

Il inspira et…nous transplanâmes. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça que je réflexes me lâchèrent et à l'arrivée je titubais comme une débutante. Heureusement pour moi, il me tenait toujours.

Remise peu à peu du choc, je levais un regard vers lui. Il souriait et désignait du menton un point derrière moi.

- Voilà notre table, me dit-il.

Je fis volte face et retint de justesse une exclamation bruyante. Seuls trois mots m'échappèrent :

- Oh…mon…Dieu !

Parfois le langage moldu refaisait surface.

&&&

- Où sont-ils passés ? murmura Pansy.

Carrie regarda son écran.

- Les cuisines ! s'écria-t-elle, suivie de près par ses deux acolytes.

Les trois filles slalomèrent entre les cuisiniers en murmurant des « pardon ». Puis arrivé au bout, elles distinguèrent une seule porte qu'elles ouvrirent rapidement. Elles eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir Drago et Hermione s'éclipser. Pansy tapa rageusement du pied en regardant la Serdaigle.

Cette dernière regarda une nouvelle fois son écran qui était devenu noir.

- Alors ? pressa la Serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il sont dans un…un…un bateau ? répondit la blonde.

&&&

- Dra…Dr…Drago…

- Oui, c'est mon prénom (**N.d.A** : _mdr j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! tmtc elo !), _s'amusa-t-il.

Ne sentant même pas le côté Serpentard de sa phrase, je me dirigeais vers « notre » table, les yeux illuminés comme une enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Le Serpentard me rejoignit et m'installa avec galanterie.

- Si mademoiselle se permet.

Et d'autres du genre. J'étais aux anges. Une soirée parfaite !

Bon, stop, retour en arrière ! Laissez moi vous expliquer un peu le topo. Nous étions censés être à Pré-au-lard, dans un restaurant chic et le voilà qui change subitement notre itinéraire pour un endroit beaucoup plus beau et plus…romantique.

En effet, Monsieur a voulu m'impressionner et c'est pas peu dire qu'il a réussi ! Nous nous trouvions à cet instant sur un joli bateau. Attention, pas n'importe quel bateau ! Un joli yatch… de luxe s'il vous plaît ! Un fabuleux décor : la cote anglaise avec ses lumières est vraiment magnifique de nuit. Et il n'a pas fait que dans le décor, notre table joliment dressée au centre du bateau resplendissait. Caviar, langouste, huîtres…en fin de compte des choses que d'ordinaires je ne mange jamais, sauf le petit cadeau qu'il m'a fait, un plat typiquement anglais, les chips au vinaigre, mon BABA !

Bref, la soirée était donc parfaite. Nous mangions tranquillement, il me parlait, je parlais, nous riâmes et il m'invita à danser.

&&&

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Parvati.

- Ils ont transplané !

- C'est magnifique, murmura la blonde, impressionnée.

- Tu es déjà montée dans ce bateau ? est-ce que quelqu'un est monté dedans ? s'affola Pansy.

- Est-ce que même tu savais qu'il avait un bateau ?

Elle fut arrêtée par le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Les trois filles firent volte face et se précipitèrent sur la porte verrouillée. Elles tapèrent, appelèrent de l'aide mais rien n'y fit.

La vert et argent retint un commentaire cinglant et en soupirant de fatalité elle dit :

- Génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent et dans un bel ensemble elles dirent :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

&&&

Une petite musique s'éleva de nulle part tandis que j'acceptais sa main. Danser au rythme de la musique, l'air marin nous soufflant au visage…c'était la première fois que j'étais vraiment seule avec Drago. C'est difficile à expliquer mais, d'accord j'aurais pu rêver de la soirée idéale mais celle de Drago était beaucoup mais alors beaucoup mieux.

- Alors quand est-ce que tu fais sortir les dauphins ? riais-je.

Il sourit de son fameux sourire sans répondre.

- As-tu si peur d'être toi même ? demandais-je alors.

- Peut être bien, répondit-il avec un soupir.

Puis en levant la tête vers moi il continua :

- C'est assez terrifiant d'essayer d'impressionner une fille comme toi.

- Moi ? répétais-je, flattée et vexée en même temps.

- Oui, toi, Hermione Granger celle que je suis censée haïr, c'est troublant. Tu es si sûre de toi d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas toujours sûre de moi, répliquais-je avec un sourire. Mais toi, tu es le capitaine de l'équipe, sélectionné pour le championnat. Et puis tu es le garçon le plus populaire de l'école…

- Mouais, me coupa-t-il avec modestie. Sans doute, je ne sais pas…j'ai de la chance.

Face à ma mine sceptique, il rajouta :

- Ok, j'ai beaucoup de chance, c'est pour ça que ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter ! Je mets beaucoup de cœur dans ce que je fais…

En disant ça, il s'approcha doucement de moi mais quelques souvenirs me revinrent à l'esprit. Sans bouger, je murmurais :

- C'est une bonne façon de se le faire briser.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- J'ai une manière de me protéger de ça…

Il sourit.

- Avec quelques pas de danse géniaux !

Mêlant parole et gestes, il m'agrippa soudainement la taille et me fit virevolter. Surprise, je riais.

- Je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça !

- C'était tout préparé, répondit-il en retrouvant son assurance.

J'éclatais de rire.

Une soirée plus parfaite que la dernière. Une plus belle façon de craquer.

&&&

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de métamorphose, le cœur léger quand deux bras m'aggrippèrent en m'emmenant dans une salle de classe vide. Projetée sur une chaise, je relevais la tête pour voir mes trois « amies ».

Oh, elles…

Oui, depuis la soirée, la veille, je ne les avaient pas vu.

Je pense que je leur ai manqué aussi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Où étais-tu passé ?

- On t'a cherché partout !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu nous as…

- J'AI , m'exclamais-je d'une voix calme. Je ne…j'ai, non mais, vous êtes sorties avec lui, vous savez.

Non ? C'était logique ?

D'un soupir général, Parvati me répondit :

- Non, jamais au large. Mais que s'est il passé à bord ?

J'eus un léger sourire.

- Hum, rien du tout, je veux dire, on a parler…et c'était sympathique.

Les yeux rêveurs, je ne fis pas attention à leurs regards scrutateurs.

- Vous avez seulement parler ? intervint Pansy. Je veux dire, il a été capable d'être intime sans être…admettons, genre…intime ?

Franchement sans savoir quoi répondre je lui fis un sourire.

- Bien, il lui raconte tout ce qu'il veut entendre, maintenant on va savoir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour Hermione quand elle va le pousser à l'hôtel après le match, conclut Carrie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment précis, je ressentis une petite douleur dans mon ventre. Je répondis alors d'une voix que j'essayais de faire un peu plus sûre :

- Oui, oui…je, je vais faire ça !

Pansy me regarda droit dans les yeux et mit une main à sa bouche.

Raté.

- Oh non, non…murmura-t-elle comme si elle allait annoncer la fin du monde. Je connais ce regard : il te tient sous son charme…

Ma seule pensée fut : « Réplique rapidement Hermione ! »

- Quoi ? Non, non ! Non je…ça n'a pas de sens !

Pas génial, j'avoue.

- Non ! C'est toi qui n'a pas de sens ! répliqua Parvati. Tu vas pas perdre la cible de vue avant les finales !

Je devrais penser à me procurer un bouquin sur le métier de pom-pom girl.

- Hermione, reprit Pansy, nous avons toutes crues cet homme mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il a vraiment en tête.

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Carrie.

- Si, il y a un moyen !

&&&

Après notre petit « entretien », Carrie n'a plus été en vue de la journée, allez savoir ce qu'elle était allé faire.

Moi, j'ai repris les cours, en ne croisant pas une seule fois Drago non plus. Un entraînement avant le match à Londres apparemment.

En tout cas, j'eus l'occasion de parler à l'autre Malefoy, et ce fut un tout autre genre de Nicholas que je trouva pendant mon cours de potions.

Dès que je le vis, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas en le regardant.

- Salut ! ça faisait longtemps !

Il me répondit à peine, fuyant. Sans me démonter, je continuais :

- Pour l'exposé, j'ai trouvé un livre sur le truc du ménisque, tu t'en rappelles ?

Il se tourna vers moi et je le vis remballer ses affaires.

- Euh, je crois que je vais retourner travailler avec Bullstrode, répondit-il.

- Oh, fis-je étonnée. Tu crois qu'elle va te reprendre sans une assurance vie ?

Je riais légèrement mais il ne cilla pas.

- Oui et bien, elle ne m'en veut plus maintenant que ses sourcils ont repoussés.

J'acquiesçais, un sourire qui fondait peu à peu collé au visage. Face au silence pesant, il s'en alla avec un sourire forcé rejoindre la Serpentard au deuxième rang.

Durant tout le cours, il ne m'adressa pas un seul regard.

J'essayais d'accuser le coup en me demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Et au fond de moi, bien que je ne l'ai pas admis à ce moment là, je fus vexé du peu d'attention qu'il me portait.

**°oO°**

**Fini ! J'ai fais exprès de le couper là juste pour ressortir mon côté sadik attitude ! mdr ! bon je vous laisse avec cette fin pck ma mère arrive ! alors gros gros bisous à tout le monde et ces magnifiques vingt revieweurs (surtout pour la courageuse qui en a mis à chaque chapitre en un seule fois : vania !) et à la prochaine (je ne sais pas quand…no comment !) ! **

**Reviewez sur : que prépare Carrie ? qu'est-ce qu'à Nichoko ? où est draynouchet ? **

**La suite ? au prochain épisode…**

**Mouhahaha**


	12. INfos

**Kikooo!**

**JE sais, je sais...vous n'aimez pas ça...moi non plus!**

**nOn cette fic ne s'arrête pas...**

**OuI je vais la continuer...**

**NOn, j'ai de l'inspiration...**

**Oui, c'est à cause de ce foutu ordinateur...**

**Eh oui, il a lâché ou le terme exact ce serait "cramé". Il a pris feu le pov'...je prend donc l'occasion d'aller chez une copine pour vous annoncer cela. JE vous demande milles pardons! LA suite arrivera très bientôt quand je retoruverais mon disque dur! JE vous embrasse tous très fort et GROS GROS merci pour les encouragements, les reviews et toutes ces gentillesses dont vous m'avez affublés!**

**JE vous aimes plus que tout!**

**Sans vous , je ne suis rien, n'oubliez pas ça!**

**BIG BISOUXXX**

**Thi-thi,**


End file.
